Unexpected
by DCM
Summary: After four years, Darcy and Lizzy are reunited - a situation neither seems to be happy with. Current rating at K - may be upgraded in later chapters. Modern, Darcy/Lizzy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Warning: Like my previous story "A Series of Misunderstandings" this is a modern piece, based on the characters of Pride & Prejudice yet not a modern adaptation of the classic. This story is a work-in-progress, and once I have a clear idea of the posting schedule I'll include in in the author's note for the current chapter that's up. Thanks for reading; would love to hear from you - click on that review link! -DCM

* * *

**Chapter 1**

December 18

The milling crowd was borderline unruly tonight, and for Manchester Airport that was saying a lot.

There were two chief reasons behind the current pandemonium. One was that it was the week before Christmas, and the overseas travelers had begun to come into the country in abundance to reunite with their families. The second was something unexpected. Scattered snowstorms were presently – very leisurely – traversing their way over several areas of Europe; as a result leaving some passengers stranded in the terminals for an indefinite period of time. People belonging to the latter group were, as expected, feeling the effects of the long day; and coupled with the uncertainty of their situation, were showing signs of growing irritation.

Lizzy Bennet was very glad to be part of the first group of travelers. Weary as she was, she was at her final destination for the holidays and was eager to spend the two week-break with her sister's family - especially her 10-month-old goddaughter Andrea.

In fact, she had expected them to be waiting for her at the end of the gate when she walked out of the chute – Charles with that ever-present smile on his face, and little Andrea in Jane's arms – and had been fairly disappointed when, after searching through the loitering crowd, saw that they were not there to meet her. It was to be their first Christmas together without Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, since their parents had decided to spend the holidays on a cruise ship roaming the Caribbean for their 40th anniversary.

She took out her mobile and immediately saw the blinking icon that signaled an awaiting voicemail. Lizzy smiled, expecting Jane's breathless apology as she pressed the button, Charles' voice melding with Andrea's baby giggles in the background. When she had first come to visit her new niece, she had waited for over half an hour at the airport, receiving calls from her sister every few minutes as she alternately apologized for their lateness and detailed their exact location in traffic. Charles, doting father that he was, had taken pains to prepare everything his daughter could possibly need for a short car ride; forgetting that he himself also had to get ready for the drive, resulting in the entire family's running behind schedule. Lizzy had found his behaviour so endearing that the delay had not bothered her at all.

If, nine months later, Charles still hadn't worked out an orderly routine for the baby when they traveled, then she would not stress over it. Lizzy smiled as she pictured little Andrea's chubby-cheeked grin, and already her weariness started to dissipate.

Her smile began to fade when Jane's distressed tone filled her ears. _"Charles and I are stuck in Amsterdam with his parents for the next few days, as there are no flights out from here due to the snowstorms. We feel terrible for leaving you hanging like this, but don't worry – we've made arrangements for you to be picked up and taken cared of." _There was a pause and a scuffling sound, and Lizzy wondered if that was the entire message when she heard Jane again, this time speaking in a much-lowered volume. _"Please forgive me for doing this Lizzy but it's our only option at the moment. W—"_

The phone made a frantic beeping sound and then went dead. She sighed, suddenly annoyed with herself for not remembering to charge her batteries the night before. _Lucky me, _she thought, wondering what Jane's cryptic last-minute message meant. Hopefully it was nothing that couldn't wait. She guessed she ought to stay near the gates and begin looking around for someone holding a board with her name on it. The sooner she got to the hotel, the better. The vision of a freshly-made bed waiting for her triggered her exhaustion; she had not been able to rest much on the flight.

She scanned the crowd with a sigh, her eyes moving automatically to the people in suits. Wondering if the hotel's representative would maybe wear a uniform of some sort, she raised her gaze, passing over the bare heads, in search of one with a chauffeur's cap. A tall figure moved into Lizzy's line of vision, and her eyes fixed on the familiar face. He was the last person she had expected to see.

She loved her sister dearly, but that did nothing to stop the next thought from going through her mind: _I am going to kill Jane._

* * *

_Approximately three hours earlier…_

William Darcy replaced the receiver, heaving a deep sigh. His conversation with his sister had been brief and useful; only now, miles away from her, he felt quite useless.

Scattered snowstorms blowing across most of Western Europe had ensured no planes would be taking off in the cities affected. Georgiana had flown to Vienna the week before to visit an old classmate; and was now stuck in the city until flights resumed. Both siblings had agreed to rebook her flight for the 23rd so she would be joined by their aunt and uncle, who were coming to stay with them over Christmas.

He was a bit disappointed, but thought not to make too much of a fuss over the situation; after all, he much preferred that she travel with company, even if it meant he would be spending the next five days alone in Blackwell House after the next evening's charity function.

He had then finished unpacking his things, gone for a walk around the hotel's grounds and had a light dinner. It seemed he had a night of leisure ahead of him, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do. William smiled wryly to himself. Had it really been that long since he had had a vacation? It was only nine in the evening, and he'd already completed his list of tasks for the day: unpacked, made sure Georgiana's room was ready (not that it mattered much now), gone over his schedule for the next few days, and had his formal jacket and trousers dry-cleaned by the hotel's laundry service. He let himself into the suite, standing in the alcove for a moment before moving to sit down on the large sofa.

The news anchor's voice filled the silence as he switched the television on. _"It may be a day or two before the snowstorms over Western Europe abate. As of tonight they are quickly spreading to the North – expect delays in flight schedules for the next few days til Christmas…"_

William sighed and switched stations, stopping at what looked like a sitcom. Laughter from the studio audience rang as the woman jumped into a muddy shallow-looking puddle and ended up fully submerging herself in the water. He smiled. It _was_ amusing, even if he had no idea why the woman had done what she did. A tall, dark-haired man with a pretty blond woman crossed the puddle, stopped, then continued walking through the field. William couldn't keep from chuckling when the submerged woman's head floated through the dirty water's surface. The audience's laughter was fading when he heard his mobile ringing, and he jumped up to retrieve it from his coat pocket.

"Hello?"

"Will, it's Charles. I'm terribly sorry to be calling this late – we were supposed to back in England this afternoon – but our flight's been postponed til the snowstorms have passed, and my parents have asked Jane and I to stay a few more days here in Amsterdam. Any reason for them to spend extra time with Andrea. But we _will _be there by the 23rd at the latest. We wouldn't want to miss dinner on Christmas Eve."

William received the news with little surprise. By this time he expected delays in all plans made; and he pleasantly acknowledged Charles' apprehension. It was when Charles handed the phone to his wife that he began to worry.

Jane, though always gracious and polite, had never before spoken to him on the phone except to trade basic civilities; and he had a feeling she had no intention of asking him about the weather or his work. Not during a last-minute phone call of apology.

"William, hi, it's Jane," she greeted, her voice soft. "I need your assistance with something," she continued, and William wondered what the favour could be. Last-minute requests for little Andrea? He and Charles had already made arrangements for those details more than a week ago.

"Lizzy's landing in ten minutes from New York, and there's no one to meet her. We were supposed to pick her up and have her stay at the house but seeing as we're stuck here… "

William swallowed the huge lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Could you, maybe, pick her up, please? Just, maybe, see her to a hotel, just… make sure she's got a place to stay… I feel terrible for asking you to do this, but it would really make me feel better knowing she's with someone, at least til she's settled… Charles and I've tried calling hotels but we haven't had much success finding something available… "

He breathed silently into the receiver, and Jane pressed on. "We'll be picking her up as soon as we arrive on the 23rd. If it's not too much to ask, if you don't mind, please, Will?"

He had not seen Elizabeth in four years... and four years was a long time. Images flashed through his mind in a blur: large brown eyes sparkling merrily; that teasing smile of hers-

"William? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Jane, don't trouble yourself further – I'll take care of it," he said, replying to Jane's relieved murmur of thanks with a quick "no worries". William returned the phone into his pocket, then quickly put his coat on. He barely remembered to turn off the television before leaving the room, his car keys already in hand.

Parking his car took quite a while; this time of the year, there were naturally more relatives and friends on hand eager to meet loved ones flying into the town, and the long line of vehicles waiting to get into the garage was something he had anticipated.

Thoughts of her raced through his head as he walked down the airport's corridors, moving towards her gate. He wondered if she knew that he was coming to pick her up rather than Jane and Charles. He wondered – if she did – how she had taken the news. He wondered if she would openly disregard her sister's instructions once she found out that he had been sent, and choose to look for alternative accommodations herself (knowing it was futile, as the last phone calls he had made to several establishments had yielded nothing)… the Elizabeth he had known four years ago had been terribly headstrong and stubborn, and he was certain that she was capable of such an action. He wondered if she still thought of him with animosity and scorn. All of the uncertainty was starting to give him a headache.

A green sign indicated that he was nearing Gate 9, and he slowed his pace down, trying to manage his erratic emotions.

William spotted her by the payphones, her head turned away from him. Her hair had now grown several inches below her shoulders but that did nothing to prevent his recognizing her – the slight tilt of her head and the curve of her posture as she stood gave her away. He watched as she placed something in her bag, pull her suitcase closer to her as the crowd surged, and then move her head from side to side as if in search of something.

He could pinpoint the exact moment that she saw him. A look of surprise crossed her face once her seeking eyes met his steady stare, and he held her gaze calmly, his expression revealing none of the emotions he felt upon seeing her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he walked the last few steps to her side.

"I've come to pick you up."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the positive response! And - I promise I won't abandon this, **NYT**. Proofreading and editing what I already have down. All errors are mine; as I have no beta reader. Please click on that review button... it keeps me inspired! -DCM

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_He looked good, _she thought, _annoyingly so. _Had it really been four years since she had last seen him? That wasn't entirely true… it _had_ been that long since they had been in each other's company, but she had, for the last two years, seen enough photos of him – branded by Tatler as "one of Britain's most eligible bachelors" – to know that he had grown out his hair, now wore the occasional pair of glasses and sometimes sported a light beard.

Seeing him in the flesh, however, was an entirely different matter. No beard right now, and no glasses either, and in a blue shirt and dark trousers – the papers rarely caught him this informally-attired – he did not look much like one of Britain's big catches, but more an older version of the William Darcy she remembered from years back. Lizzy briefly lamented her own disheveled appearance as he came nearer. The flight had been mostly turbulent; and seated next to a mother with a baby that wailed through most of it, she had not gotten much rest.

She scolded herself for not taking the time to refresh herself in the airport bathrooms – but she had been expecting her sister's family, not _him_– and her pride cried out for at least some justice.

"Oh. I thought Jane said—"

"I just spoke to her and Charles," he interrupted, stepping forward to take her suitcase and stifling a sigh when she moved it out of his reach.

"I can handle it," Lizzy positioned the piece of luggage between the two of them.

He nodded briefly, his eyes passing casually over her face as he turned and started walking. William heard the rapid clicking of her heels behind him and he slowed down his pace so she could catch up. _She looked well, _he thought, _but then she always had. _ Had he expected her to look old, or dull, or completely different? _Highly unlikely. _She might look a little less… soft; but if he was to be honest with himself, she looked as lovely as she had that first time he had met her. William shook the thought out of his head, taking a deep breath as he recalled the mantra he had devised upon learning they were to be in each other's company for the next few days.

_Be polite, be pleasant, be friendly. It's just for a few days… what have you got to be worried about?_

_

* * *

_

Lizzy walked silently beside him William til they reached his car. He lifted the trunk and gave her a questioning look as he reached for her suitcase, making quick work of closing the compartment and then moving to open the door for her. She barely got a "thank you" out before he pushed it closed, and she watched him walk to the other side and get into the driver's seat. There was a long line of cars waiting to leave the garage, and when he remained resolutely silent she let her mind wander.

Had Jane tried to tell her of the modified plans? It would make sense: Charles and Jane calling William as he had mentioned at the airport earlier; Jane's reassurance that she had made 'arrangements'.

Maybe William had offered to take her to her hotel when they could not find any other staff to pick her up; she could not see Jane imposing on _anyone_ for _anything_.

If that was the case, then it was very considerate of William to have done so. Their parting years ago had not been amicable, and had their situation been reversed she knew she would have balked at the idea of playing chauffeur to him, even for barely an hour, even if he had no other way to get to where he was supposed to without her help. Callous as it may sound... it was the truth. She did not know what to feel at present, now that she was once again thrown into his company.

She sneaked a sideways glance at him and noted his vague expression. If he _had_ offered to pick her up, then she should thank him.

She would save her gratitude for later and thank him when he dropped her off at the hotel, maybe try and smooth over the moment's awkwardness when they had to say their goodbyes; maybe even give him a brief hug of appreciation. Not everyone would gladly brave the traffic the weekend before Christmas to pick up someone just because a friend had asked them to.

* * *

William pulled his car smoothly into the hotel's driveway, the awaiting valet already moving to his side of the sedan before they had come to a complete stop. A doorman stood by Lizzy's door and opened it for her, offering his other hand to assist her as she stepped out of the car. He watched as she thanked the man, a smile gracing her features as she did. The smile stayed on her face as she turned to him, and William stilled for a moment. That sincere, pleasant look she wore was one he had etched in his memory from long before; and its sudden appearance was bittersweet. He preferred her cold indifference or even her hostility, instead of this smiling, complaisant woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy, sir," the valet said. William walked around the car to join Elizabeth at the hotel's front entrance, her suitcase already in the bellhop's cart, and with one nod from him, the bellhop began to move through the main entrance.

Lizzy had not anticipated his decision to stay behind and, it seemed, to see her safely into the hotel. When the valet pulled away with William's car, he walked over to the hotel's main entrance, giving her an expectant look. Would he check her into her room, she wondered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when he advanced towards the front desk. He had always been every bit the gentleman, and though it was rare to find someone so courtly these days, William had the tendency to go overboard.

"Good evening, sir, madam," the woman behind the front desk greeted them with a welcoming smile, moving towards them after pushing a few keys on the computer's keyboard. Lizzy stepped forward, placing her purse on the counter as she rifled through for her wallet.

William stilled her movements with a hand on her arm, and she swung her head to him, surprised at the gesture.

"I've sent up a welcome tray of our housemade chocolates and a bottle of Bollinger, Mr. Darcy. I hope you both find your stay pleasurable. Your luggage will follow in a few minutes," she said, nodding to them both as she pushed a white envelope containing the room key towards her.

Lizzy's eyes widened as she realized what she and William must look like, arriving together – leading the concierge to mistakenly assume their situation domestic. "Oh, you've got it—"

"Thank you," William interrupted, nodding back as he took her by the elbow, guiding her out of the lobby.

A bit shocked at his boldness, she let herself be led away, and was thankful the lift was empty when they boarded it. He quickly pressed the button for the 8th floor – the top floor – and her anxious mind noticed that he knew exactly where her room was. She felt a slight pressure in her ears as the elevator ascended, and Lizzy knew she was going to panic if he did not explain himself right now.

"Either you are too much the gentleman and have arranged all these delights for me, taking your duties too seriously by ensuring my safety as you _escort_ me to my room," she said hotly, turning to him and feeling a flash of triumph when she saw his look of surprise, "Or you have actually made these preparations with some other woman in mind because Jane never mentioned anything about having chocolates, or champagne, or _you_ in my room for the next few days."

His eyes narrowed and fixed on her in a hard stare. "Would you rather have explained our entire history to the concierge?" he said bitingly, his voice low. "Jane and Charles asked me to get you a room _anywhere _I could as they were unable to on such short notice. This was the only place with space," he finished, holding the lift's doors open as they exited.

He stalked down the hallway, and Lizzy was left with no choice to follow. He pushed the card key into the slot and thrust the door open, revealing a huge sitting area complete with sofas, chairs, and richly-decorated rugs. In the center was a large dining table for six where a large ornate silver pail sat holding chilled champagne, beside it two white boxes tied in silver ribbon – boxes she assumed contained the sweets the concierge had mentioned. He stepped into the room and looked at her, a dark frown on his face.

"Those," he said bitingly, gesturing to the table, "were meant for Georgiana. I checked in yesterday so we could spend the night here after I picked her up from the airport. She was supposed to fly in just after you, but her flight was cancelled due to bad weather. You don't have to share a room with me as this suite has two. This is my room, that's _yours_, and we will never even have to spend time in this… receiving area together, even for meals, if you wish to keep to yourself."

Lizzy could only look at him, speechless, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"The forecast says that the storm will pass through in two days. It will be safe to drive up the mountains by then. If, before that, there is a vacancy in this hotel, I will gladly help you transfer to it. If you choose to stay behind to wait for your sister's family before driving up, then, again, I will gladly make sure you have a place to stay until they arrive," he finished, his eyes dark as he glared at her.

"I see," Lizzy breathed, careful to sound as neutral as possible. She had not meant to sound ungrateful or argumentative, yet – there it was; while he had gone out of his way to guarantee her a place to stay in for the next few days with little persuasion, she had been petty and spiteful. She cringed and bit her lower lip, ready to apologize for setting him off, but he began to speak once more.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Believe me, I tried to get you your own room," he said, his steely voice softening, as if meaning to apologize for the scarcity of accommodations and the circumstances they both found themselves in. Her color deepened at his words.

"I'm sorry. My mistake," she said, casting him a look full of remorse. "You've been very thoughtful. Thank you, William." He stared her down, his expression blank, and Lizzy, overwhelmed by embarrassment, could only bow her head down as she went to her room.

She lay in the tub til the water grew cool, reflecting quietly on her childish behaviour as she soaked. Standing up, she reached for the bathrobe hanging nearby, thankful it was there. Her suitcase was most likely in the sitting room, having arrived after she had gone into her bedroom, unable to wait for it – feeling too overly-filled with shame. Lizzy brushed her teeth and combed her hair, thankful, again, for the hotel's luxury amenities, then put her ear to the door to listen for any sounds coming from the shared living room. There was nothing but silence, so she gingerly opened the door to peek out. The room was very dim: only a small table lamp in a corner of the room remained lit. William's door, straight across from hers, was closed.

Lizzy looked to her right and saw her suitcase standing there, and dragged it into her room, making quick work of changing into a soft cotton shirt and her favourite striped pyjamas. She plugged the adapter for charging her mobile into the socket and left it to charge overnight.

She was exhausted, and with the last of her energy sapped away by that last heated exchange with William, she was asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have re-uploaded this chapter, as I forgot to add my notes before posting. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and following the story, especially those who continue to review (what am I saying - this is only Chapter 3 - but thank YOU nonetheless) every time a new chapter is up. Again - I try my best to have chapters up as soon as they are ready, so once more, thank you - for your patience. Hope you enjoy this one. -DCM

* * *

**Chapter 3**

December 19

Lizzy awoke slowly, stretching lethargically over the soft sheets, feeling the effects of a good night's sleep brought on by a luxuriously large, comfortable bed. She sat up with a start. Her own bed was not so expensively attired – and she remembered that she was back in England, in Warwickshire, in a luxurious suite at the Walton Hall Hotel.

With William Darcy in the room next door.

The bedside clock was given a cursory glance - 8.40am - and she stretched once more, reaching for her mobile on the end table. She replayed Jane's voicemail message: "… _Please forgive me for doing this Lizzy but it's our only option at the moment. William is already there, and we've asked him for some help with your accommodations. He's expecting Georgiana to fly in just after you. I hope you won't find this arrangement too difficult. I love you Lizzy, and we'll see you soon." _Lizzy groaned, again cursing herself for not charging her mobile properly the night before leaving New York. If she had heard the entire message when she had first played it then she would have saved herself some grief. Too late.

She dialed Jane's mobile quickly and prayed her sister was awake.

"Lizzy?"

"Jane!"

"Lizzy! You're up early… Andrea's just woken up, and Charles is on diaper duty so we have time to talk."

"How's Andrea? And Charles? And of course you, my dear sister? I miss you all terribly."

"Everyone's fine, yes, including myself, though we've been cooped up inside because of the storms." Jane's voice lowered significantly. "How are _you_, Lizzy?"

"How am I? How does utterly humiliated sound?"

"What?" Jane's worry could be heard through the wires.

"I didn't get your entire message, so William's appearance came as quite a surprise. I reamed him a new one last night. I'd jumped to conclusions – and that's all I'm saying on the subject so don't ask – and turned into a most ungrateful b-"

"Oh, _Lizzy_... don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure it wasn't that bad, I mean, with Georgiana there serving as a buffer things can hardly get personal."

"Oh,_ Jane_. Georgiana isn't here. I'm not sure when she arrives, but I think her flight was canceled yesterday as well." There was a moment of silence before Lizzy heard her sister's quick intake of breath.

"Right. This is my fault. I shouldn't have talked to William last night and asked him to do this, but I was just so worried that you'd be exhausted from your flight and that stopping off at different hotels to see if there was a vacancy would be too much… "

"No, no, it's okay. Don't worry about it. No one's fault but mine, you'd think I would have acted like a proper adult – I mean, _he_ did, and I ruined it all. I've got a lot of making up for to do today."

"Was he?"

"Was he what?"

"Perfectly nice about it?"

"Now that I think about it, yes, he was." He had been courteous and well-mannered. The realization made her cringe.

"Well, I'm glad… but are you alright?"

"In spite of still being so terribly ashamed of my behaviour, yes, I am well, and wonderfully rested. This room I'm in is _outrageously_ luxurious. And no doubt expensive, but don't worry, I'll probably be able to pay for half of it," she teased, eliciting a soft laugh from Jane.

"Stop that. Charles and I are taking care of it. I'm sorry for having to put you through this and I wish there was something we could do. His parents have begged us to stay until the storms have cleared, and they've asked us to postpone our flight until the 23rd. They don't want us to leave until it's absolutely sure that the weather's settled. No amount of reassurance that we can all take the added turbulence – even Andrea – can convince them." Jane's voice was contrite. "And they've also been very vocal about their disappointment we chose to spend Christmas in Baslow instead of here with them."

"It's alright Jane. I'll manage. I think I was just too exhausted to think rationally yesterday. I promise I won't give William any more trouble." They said their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch within the following days.

Lizzy rose and walked to the bathroom, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. After freshening up, she changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt. Standing in front of the door, she closed her eyes, took a deep, calming breath and gently pushed it open.

An empty living room greeted her. The heavy curtains were pushed back to reveal the coming day, and sunlight generously lit up the room. It was truly a richly-decorated suite: there were two crystal chandeliers above embroidered settees, huge carpets in rich jewel tones and ornately-carved tables with matching straight-backed chairs.

Lizzy saw the bottle of champagne swimming in now tepid water with the stack of unopened candy boxes sitting sadly beside it, and she moved to empty the silver pail, wiping down the excess moisture on the heavy wooden table. She winced at the memory of her spiteful behaviour, wondering what had come over her – to have the audacity to hurl such insensitive statements at him.

She wanted to blame it on her exhaustion, the uncertainty of her situation with Jane and Charles still being out of town, and the difficulty she was still experiencing at his unexpected appearance. Four years, and she wondered, the man still had the power to drive her crazy – no, the gift – to push her buttons?

No, of course not… he had simply caught her at a bad time, and his silence about their – sleeping arrangements (it sounded oddly intimate!) – last night had not just tested her patience, it had worn away the last of it.

Her work had consumed most of her time the past three weeks, and home had not been much of a haven then as well, with all the remaining free hours spent packing everything into large cardboard boxes. Then she had had to deal with the movers daily up til the day of her flight. When she finally boarded the plane, she had fully intended to sleep through the entire trip; but even then, sleep evaded her. Seated next to the restless infant, Lizzy had barely gotten an hour of rest.

When she had seen him – looking like brand new dressed in perfectly-tailored clothes – she had only thought of how frazzled she must have looked. It hadn't helped any that he had seemed so calm and collected as she felt her nerves take over her usually sensible self. She was, after all, her mother's daughter.

After eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, her conversation with Jane, and a re-examination of the previous night's events, she was now certain that she had blown everything completely out of proportion. Her sadly juvenile behaviour had made what could have been a normal evening between two mature, civil adults a borderline hostile encounter.

Today, she resolved, she would make peace with him and show him she was not the unappreciative shrew she had turned into last night. Surely spending a couple of days with her during the holidays was not on his list of preferred duties, yet he had been the complete gentleman.

Breakfast would not make up for her behaviour last night, but it would be a start.

* * *

William rolled over in bed, the sheets tangling between his legs. The closed curtains sheltered the room from the sun's brightness, and he reached for the alarm clock on the end table beside him.

It was almost 9am. He wondered if she was awake, and if she was up – was in a decidedly better mood today. He stood up and ambled to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After splashing some water on his face, he walked over to the phone mounted against the wall, already thinking of what he wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Good morning, this is room service, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is room 824. I'd like to order some food," he began, recalling that he liked the English breakfast spread the hotel served. William heard a muffled sound and then the man's voice once more.

"Sir, I do apologize for the delay, your cart has already been sent up. One traditional English breakfast, one Continental breakfast, two bread baskets along with a fresh fruit platter, yoghurt, freshly-squeezed orange juice, with the coffee and tea service. Will you be needing anything else?"

William blinked, thanking the man at the other end of the line and staring at the phone in bemusement. Someone was apparently very hungry.

Lizzy rushed to the door when she heard knocking from the other side, surprised to see not one but two male attendants standing in the hallway. After greeting her with cheerful "good mornings" the first man slowly wheeled the serving cart in, and the second man, bearing a dry-cleaning bag, smilingly asked her to sign a sheet of paper indicating she had received the garment. Lizzy complied, wondering at the bag's contents as he walked over to hang the bag on the large coat rack. The first man, having finished with transferring the breakfast items onto the dining table, had moved to her side. She signed the receipt, including a tip for the speedy service.

The smell of the food was enticing, and as she lifted the lids off the plates for a little peek, she debated knocking on William's door to see if he was awake. Fortunately, she and her stirring stomach were saved by his perfect timing. The door opened and he stepped out, already dressed immaculately in dark grey trousers and an equally dark grey sweater. She flashed him an awkward smile as their eyes met.

"Good morning, William."

He replied with a low-voiced greeting, nodding at her, obviously still a bit wary. She couldn't blame him for being cautious, could she? She waved her hand over to the spread on the table.

"I got breakfast. I wasn't sure which one you'd like so I ordered a few options. You pick first."

She watched as he briefly pursed his lips and then again nodded silently, Lizzy almost sighing in relief as he made his way to the dining area. They pulled out their chairs at the same time, and she flashed him another smile as they both began to eat.

He reached for a piece of toast and started to butter it, careful to keep his eyes on his plate as he ate. William felt her restless gaze on him but he resolutely kept his head down or behind the morning paper. After greeting her "good morning" and thanking her for the food she had ordered he had not known what to say to her, so he chose to get through breakfast with as little trouble as possible.

"I'm really sorry for last night William. I feel terrible. I… I was just really tired." When he gave her a guarded, unblinking stare, she pressed her lips into a thin, nervous smile. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"You're free to do what you want," he replied, looking at her carefully from behind the newspaper he held just below his eyeline.

"Oh. Oh, I know that, I just thought maybe we could do a bit of exploring, see the shops... I don't think I've gotten enough for Andrea's first Christmas," she said quickly, making an attempt to lighten up his mood. The mention of her baby niece's name brought a faint warmth to his face. His expression lost its stiffness and he took a sip of his coffee, nodding to her as he put the cup down.

"Unfortunately I'm expecting some associates for a few meetings today. My schedule will but permit me to return just after five o'clock."

Maybe it was time for a straightforward approach. "Ah. Dinner? I think I owe you for last evening." She looked at him intently, holding his gaze for a few seconds before he started blinking rapidly, putting his newspaper down.

"I would say yes, but I have to attend this benefit tonight," he looked at her earnestly. "You don't owe me either, Elizabeth."

Lizzy nodded and glanced down at her plate, biting on her lower lip. _Well, what now? _

"I would invite you to come, if you find that sort of thing interesting. Georgiana had her heart set on it."

She looked up, hardly believing her ears. By the look on his face, he _was_ serious, and she wasn't entirely sure how to reply.

William raised his right hand in a small wave. "Forget I mentioned it," he said, his mouth quirking up at the corners as he shifted his gaze back to the newspaper on his left. He looked up when she placed her hand on top of the page he was trying to read.

"William, I wasn't certain if you had meant that as a proper invitation," she began, "but in any case, the answer is yes." She smiled at him, an open, tentative smile. His lips twitched and he nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "What time should I be ready?"

"The invitation is for seven, with dinner about half an hour later. I had planned to leave around that time."

"Ah, not too early, not too late, Mr. Darcy. So... seven-thirty, back here in the room?"

He nodded, "That gives you enough time to - does it?"

She checked her watch. "Mmm, that leaves me with six hours to find something to wear. I'll need at least _three_ more to complete the transformation," she quipped.

He shook his head, grinning slightly now, as he pushed back his chair. He walked over to the side table by the door, rifling through the papers before holding up large cream-colored envelope. "This is the invitation. It _does_ say black-tie, I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Now I remember they're expecting at least two hundred guests."

"Big party," Lizzy's smile was wide; his was wry. "Don't worry, I'll find something suitable," she gestured over to the coat rack. "That arrived for you this morning."

His eyebrows furrowed together in a frown as he pulled the zipper down, revealing a black tuxedo. "Ah. No escaping it then."

"Don't stand me up," she warned, her smile playful. He gave her an amused glance.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He sat back down to his breakfast, and Lizzy returned her attention to the remains of her plate, thankful that for the moment, they had seemed to have reached neutral ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: This chapter is a bit short, and I'd like to tell you, dear readers, that the next one will be up within the next couple of days. I'm just re-editing parts as I go. FYI - there was one tiny detail I missed when proofreading Chapter 1 before posting it, and I have corrected it. Don't worry - it's nothing major for the characters, just a little adjustment in our timeline.

Format concerns: I saw some authors on here use P&P&P as a divider, instead of the long line I have been using, so I have done the same starting this chapter. If that was your story, please be assured I mean it as the sincerest form of flattery... and because I have no other idea how to put time/spaces/divisions on here!

Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Welcome to those who are new to the story, hope you enjoy the ride - and to those who have been there since Chapter 1 was posted, thank you for staying.

NYT, thank you for your reviews, felt like I had to say this though - it will be revealed, but not in the next two chapters, it may be a little while... but we'll get there! Hope the upcoming chapters hold your interest.

**-DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was already five past seven in the evening when William came in from his meetings. He hurried to his bathroom, turning the shower stream on high as he undressed. There was no time for a shave, he thought, as he dried his hair quickly with the bath towel; so tonight he would look a bit rough around the edges but not unkempt, he hoped.

William moved into the bedroom after splashing himself with cologne and made quick work of his white shirt and trousers. Socks, shoes and jacket in hand, he walked into the common room to finish dressing in front of the large mirror just by the entrance, keeping a close eye on the clock.

_7.28_. He shrugged on his jacket and tugged on his bowtie, willing himself to feel calm. In the silence of the suite William suddenly felt anxious of the night to come. His eyes flickered back and forth from the clock to his image in the mirror and he took a steadying breath, closing his eyes.

A click, and he turned, unable to mask his surprise as Elizabeth stepped out, her hair swept up, wearing a sleeveless, unadorned, dark plum-hued gown that reached the floor. Her eyes met his, and he saw her smile tentatively. William was certain the pleasure evident on his face was enough to dispel any apprehensions she might have held, and when her nervous expression faded into a full smile he felt a great sense of relief. Suddenly overcome - he let the smile on his face grow to reach his ears.

"Do you think they would approve?" She teased, her voice a bit breathless. In truth the look of complete delight on his face as his eyes traveled down her body had left her flustered. His sincere expression of pleasure had been unexpected, but one she welcomed nonetheless.

William moved closer to her, the smile still on his face. His voice was low and warm. "If someone found you lacking, I would call them blind," he said, shrugging on his jacket. He opened the door and soon they were out in the hallway, waiting for the lift. She kept her eyes on the floor, still feeling the effect of his bold compliment, certain it was obvious in the deep pink of her cheeks. A beat, the doors opened, and they stepped in.

She sneaked a glance at William as they moved down floors, her eyes tracing his profile. He made a tall, striking figure in his formal clothes, looking more imposing than usual tonight.

Once the doors slid open, he turned to her and offered his arm. In the hotel lobby, there were a few finely-dressed guests milling about, waiting to enter the ballroom. They joined the cluster just by the banquet hall's entrance. A number of the guests turned to look at them, and some unabashedly stared – and though William kept his gaze pinned to the ballroom beyond, Lizzy was not impervious to the questioning looks. She tensed beside him, feeling her unease rise_._

His head bent down just as she licked her lips nervously, his mouth stopping just inches from her left ear. "Don't be frightened, I won't throw you to the wolves," he joked, his voice low and reassuring.

"That makes me feel better," she whispered.

"In any case these are just the guests, the photographers inside are much more intimidating," he murmured, and she threw him a look of alarm just as they entered the ballroom and flashbulbs exploded in their faces.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Guests were standing up to dance and mingle, having finished the meal's last course. William looked to Elizabeth on his right, amused at the way she carefully set down the dessert spoon beside her plate. She then daintily wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin, then placed it neatly beside the spoon. She had been mostly silent throughout the meal, indulging in polite conversation with the woman seated beside her, and of course, himself – she was, obviously, still on edge. He was thankful for both of them that they were seated with a group of virtual strangers, as that meant they could keep the conversations polite, formal, and brief.

He should have warned her earlier about the photographers that were expected to be there, and that more than a few heads would turn at their arrival. Save for tonight, it was only Georgiana that he brought to these events. And here she was, lovely and _serene _- he could not get over it - and seated beside him.

He had to suppress the urge to grin foolishly. For once his companion had gotten more attention than he.

"What are you thinking?"

He shook his head slightly, turning to face her. Her expression held barely concealed restlessness as she waited for his answer.

"The sorbet was wanting," he said blandly, a smile playing on his lips. His answer seemed to satisfy her, though it clearly did nothing for her mood. She started to fidget in her seat. "Still nervous?"

"A little. I clearly haven't had enough champagne," she teased, and his smile grew.

"The waiters have been remiss, then."

"Ah," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I would have thought the service here flawless." Their banter seemed to have rid her of her nervousness, and she leaned back in her chair, tilting her head at him. "What now? Do we mingle?"

William looked into her dancing eyes and felt a warmth inside him begin to grow. How glad was he to be here, in this sea of people, in her company? While Georgiana was gregarious and lived for events like these, he had never felt comfortable in large, formal gatherings and tonight, he had someone to share the feeling with. Applause sounded from the dance floor as the music faded, and when the first few strains of the next song began to play he thought to repay her for the favor. He remembered how she had been dancing almost the entire time the night they first met. William raised his left eyebrow and flashed her an inquiring look.

"I think we should dance."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

They moved fluidly to the music, and Lizzy was pleasantly surprised to learn that, in the last four years, he had learned to like dancing – or at least, he had practiced enough to feel more comfortable on the dance floor. The band was playing jazzy renditions of the classics and the easy steps to their dance made conversation much easier to handle. Couples glided across the floor with ease and she found herself almost giddy with the thrill of the night.

Here she was, blending effortlessly in the elegant crowd, in her partner's capable arms, in the beautiful dress she had luckily found in one of the city's fanciest boutiques. If someone had told her but a few days ago that she would be at a fancy ball dancing with William Darcy tonight she would have rightly said - "In what universe?" The irony of it all made her smile.

The song ended and they separated to face the orchestra, joining the crowd in applause. The band stood up to take a break and with a hand on her back, William escorted her off the floor just as another group of musicians went up on stage to begin playing another set of songs. A server passed by bearing a tray of freshly-filled champagne flutes and he took one for each of them. The rhythmic beating of the drums signaled a medley of Latin songs and Lizzy turned to William, her eyes bright with anticipation. Latin music had always been one of her favorites to dance to with its pulsating tempo and sensual melodies.

William's attention however, had been caught by someone else. She heard a loud "Darcy!" and turned her head to see a tall blonde man making his way to where they stood, a wide, toothsome smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As mentioned in the last chapter, here's the next one, hopefully you didn't have to wait too long. In this chapter, we take a little peek into the past.

**Thank you** for reading, reviewing, and joining me on this ride. I am re-reading, editing, and writing the coming chapters as efficiently (productively?) as I can manage, whenever there is inspiration, and your comments/reviews are a big help.

About that blonde mystery man, a couple of readers actually guessed right - and you'll see that below, though I took some liberties with his last name.

Again, thank you - and please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. - **DCM**

**PS. **I just discovered that you could reply to the reviews posted. Shall **still** keep posting a note to you, dear readers, at the beginning of every chapter, but at least now I am aware I can reply to a specific review/comment if need be. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Richard Spencer had arrived at the ball exactly on time. At least, according to _himself_, right after dinner just as the dancing had started was _exactly on time_. After smiling for the usual press photos he dove into the crowd, kissing cheeks and shaking hands left and right, not finding it the least bit tiring even after he had greeted at least two dozen acquaintances. It was part of the package. When one was born into privilege, one also took on certain responsibilities - most of which were social.

Attendance was required when it came to benefits and balls, and at thirty-six years of age he considered himself a pro. Events like these were standard during the year, and more frequent during the holiday season, when everyone urged everyone else to feel the spirit of giving. His parents, members of the committee that organized the yearly ball, had been there an hour before it opened, and he was again thankful he did not – at least not _yet – _have to go to these events in their place.

This was the most notable affair of the winter season and he had expected a larger crowd; but due to this year's unpredictable winter weather most of the guests were his parents' contemporaries. Plans he had made with friends who were flying in for the holidays would have to wait til they actually _arrived_, so tonight he had decided to come in later, make the obligatory rounds while downing several glasses of champagne and maybe find some type of diversion before leaving the party.

His mother reached over to adjust his bowtie just as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Richard, dear, why did you not bring Julianna?"

"I told you mother, it wasn't that serious yet," he answered, grinning.

"Yet?" She looked at him suspiciously. "_Wasn't?_"

He cursed inwardly. "Yes, mother," Richard looked around for a quick escape and found it in the form of his cousin, standing near a wall, sipping champagne from his flute.

"Richard, you're not getting any younger - and your father and I want grandchildren before we're far too old to chase after them," she admonished.

"I know you do," he said, his tone placating. "I see Will. I should go over to say hello. I'll see you later," he leaned over to buss her cheek and quickly began to walk away, heading straight for the tall, dark-haired man who, while in posture, dress and manner looked every bit the epitome of high society, looked sorely out of place.

"Darcy!" His smile was broad, and he hoped, gave nothing away, even as he wondered who the brunette standing next to William was. It seemed his cousin hadn't given her the polite brush-off.

"Richard," William acknowledged, grasping the outstretched hand firmly, thankful to see a familiar face. He turned, nodding to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, my cousin Richard."

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled, holding out her hand. Lizzy felt her face warm as he grasped it, raising it to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine," Richard replied, his grey eyes intent on her face.

"Did you just arrive?"

Richard turned to William. "Yes," he nodded. "Where's Georgiana?"

"Her flight was canceled. She arrives in a few days, with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Angus."

"Ah, yes, terrible, this weather we've been having," Richard replied, shifting to face Elizabeth. "So how do you know William?"

The quick look they exchanged did not go unnoticed by Richard, nor did the blush on the lady's cheeks.

"Elizabeth is the sister of Charles Bingley's wife, Jane."

Richard narrowed his eyes in thought. "Stunning blue-eyed blonde?"

"Yes, that's Jane," Lizzy smiled. He smiled back, lazy and slow.

"Are they here?"

"No, they arrive on the 23rd from Amsterdam," she explained.

A waiter passed by with a tray of freshly-filled flutes, and William gestured to Richard, who shook his head and smiled.

"I'd much rather dance," he turned the full power of his smile on Elizabeth. "Would you give me the pleasure?"Again, Richard caught the quick glance she gave his cousin before placing her hand in his. '_Curiouser and curiouser.' _

"I'll be on my best behaviour," Richard declared, eyes twinkling. Lizzy turned to look at William, her brows raised, shrugging as Richard led her away to the dance floor.

"Do you know how to salsa?"

"Only one way to find out," she said, surprised at her boldness, even as she flashed him her most enigmatic smile. She never did like being intimidated.

The rhythm of the drums matched the nervous beating of Lizzy's heart as they made their way through the already dancing crowd. Their walk to the dance floor had turned more than a few heads, and what little anonymity she had enjoyed earlier was gone. William had been quiet and subtle on the dance floor and off; Richard, it seemed, was the complete opposite. He definitely liked the attention.

Richard flashed her a cheeky grin just before taking both her hands in his and she returned it with a saucy smile. Clearly he thought he would be leading an inexperienced partner around the floor... and she was more than ready to prove him wrong.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

_On the sidelines once again_, William thought, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him. Nearly five years ago this was how he spent his first evening with Elizabeth, standing on the edge of the dance floor, watching her move to the music.

_He had come to the party with Charles Bingley, one of his closest friends from Cambridge. After half a year in Amsterdam, Charles was back in London four months now and was raring for a night out on the town with William. _

_More used to a small circle of friends, he was not the typical young man looking for a good time come end of the workweek; but for Charles, this particular weekend he found himself along for the ride - one that his friend declared would be unforgettable. _

_It _**had been**_, in more ways than one._

_He had met Charles at the venue, freshly-shaven, hair neatly combed back, and dressed in his regular suit of dark hues. He stood out in the crowd, imposing and formidably formal in his suit, making the fact that he was not used to having a night out terribly obvious. Charles had teased him for looking like he was going to a funeral, as he and the other guests had been more – much__more – casually dressed. _

_The comment had made him more uncomfortable, and he had ended up standing stiffly in one corner for most of the night, trying to blend into the background. He watched the rest of the guests circulate the floor as they formed new acquaintances, and resolutely avoided the stares of interest sent his way by some women standing nearby. _

_Charles, having run out of conversation, then mentioned that he was waiting for a woman he'd been seeing for a few weeks, and William saw his friend's true purpose for their night out. Charles was not one to date exclusively, and William suspected that the relationship was beginning to get serious. He had been asked to come tonight because his friend needed his unbiased, honest opinion. _

_He had barely nodded his understanding to Charles when the latter rushed to the entrance, and William had had to follow reluctantly behind him, his gaze on his friend eagerly welcoming the new arrival. He noticed the blonde head and thought "Ah, a blonde—" as his friend had always preferred fair-haired members of the opposite sex – then offered his hand when Charles happily introduced them to each other. _

_Jane Bennet smiled warmly as she shook his hand, and William had stood, transfixed, as he took in her delicate beauty. From the corner of his eye he could see his friend's wide grin – no doubt used to such a reaction from other people he had introduced his date to. It didn't take long for William's attention to move elsewhere, though._

_Lagging a few steps behind Jane was a pixie-haired brunette struggling with her left stiletto, which had gotten caught between a grate. Her loudly-whispered "Jane!" and breathless laugh, together with the look of embarrassment she wore, made for a most appealing picture. William could not move his gaze away from her. _

_Quickly making his way over, he helped her dislodge the offending heel, and she rewarded him with a brilliant smile, introducing herself as "Elizabeth, the awkward Bennet sister". _

_He remembered thinking how he had made a mistake thinking Jane the beauty; clearly, this radiant woman standing before him was the prettier of the two. He had, after all, always been partial to brunettes. _

_Charles, picking up on his wordlessness, intervened, pulling Jane with him and declaring loudly that Jane introduce them both to her still blushing younger sister. Introductions finished, they made their way back to the party. William, conscious of how Charles had attached himself to Jane, figured it was only natural that he fall into step beside Elizabeth. _

_He watched as his friend took Jane's hand possessively and made his way to the dance floor, while he, who thought himself not much of a dancer, hung silently beside Elizabeth, racking his brain for a topic she might be interested in – or at the very least, not find boring. They had only been standing together for a minute when a man approached them and asked her to dance. She had given him a fleeting smile and shrug before accepting the invitation, and William watched from the sidelines as she danced one song after another. _

_Several songs later, she walked back to him, declining offers to dance on her way with soft laughter, flashing him a look of mock-alarm when one insistent young man remained close on her heels and he, understanding her predicament, moved forward to offer her a cold drink. The man had looked at him warily and William had held his gaze steadily, until the message was received and he left them to stand on their own by the bar. _

_Her lips wet from her drink, she had looked up at him, cheeks flushed a deep pink, the expression in her eyes warm as she smiled her thanks._

"_Second time you've come to my rescue tonight. Trying to making a habit of it?"_

_He remembered feeling as nervous as a twelve-year-old standing in front of the prettiest girl on the block. Instead of speaking, William answered with a shy grin, and he watched as she worried her lower lip between her teeth and turned her head to observe the room. _

_That night, he hardly did more than follow her with his eyes. While watching her dance… listening to the soft ringing of her laugh as she exchanged stories with Charles and her sister… glimpsing the sparkle of wit in her beautiful brown eyes as she teased him for being so silent… he felt the first stirrings of infatuation. Or so he believed; the multitude of feelings crowding his heart that night all so extraordinarily new. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. They keep me going, if a bit slower than usual these past weeks due to a number of real-life events that kept me away from the computer. I am glad most of you liked the flashback in the previous chapter - I was hoping for that reaction. Anyway, on with Chapter 6 (this one's a bit short but the next chapter will be up in a few days) and as always, please read and review. -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Well, I have to say I am altogether quite impressed. You dance extremely well," Richard declared, smoothly guiding their feet on the dance floor.

"I would say the same thing, if I weren't afraid of bruising your ego," Lizzy grinned impishly, moving slowly within his arms. It was already their third dance, and with the music having significantly slowed down to a waltz, they were finding it easier to converse.

Richard looked at his partner with contained curiosity. Her tone was lightly teasing, but far from what he would consider flirtatious… her expression was much too open to be deemed coy. He gave her a look of mock disapproval. "You give me far too much credit." Her lips curved in a half-smile before she turned away to look at the other couples on the dance floor.

"So you and William are friends?"

Lizzy turned back to face Richard. "Yes."

"He's been selfish then, keeping you all to himself. If I'd known he had a friend as lovely as you, I would have pushed for an introduction," he said.

She wondered if it was always this easy for him to shift to flirtatious banter, knowing his partner would respond encouragingly.

Not that she was thinking of flirting back.

"I just arrived from New York."

"Ah, so this is a holiday visit?"

"Well... I was there for work. Now I'm back here for the same thing."

"Any plans for the holidays?"

"I'm spending it in Baslow with my sister and her family."

"Baslow? That's about half an hour's drive from my own family's property, as William's. Will this be your first time there?"

"To their new house, yes," she replied. She spotted William just on the edge of the dance floor, staring thoughtfully into his drink.

"If you're fond of the outdoors I think you'll find the area to your liking. There's already a thick layer of snow on the hills, and they say there will be more before the month ends. I hope you brought enough warm clothing," he continued, and she nodded absently. Following her gaze he realized she was looking at Darcy – who looked bored stiff, still standing in the spot they left him, the champagne flute in his hand his only companion. He had not meant to monopolize her company for more than one dance, but he had found her company quite diverting…

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Though Lizzy had enjoyed Richard's company, she was a little anxious to return to William by the end of the third song. Her partner's occasional silence during the latter half of the last dance had greatly differed from his flirty, overly chatty behaviour in the first two. The feeling that she was being evaluated was a little unsettling.

She walked ahead of Richard, meeting William's eyes over his champagne flute as he took another sip. He replied to her apologetic smile with a faint grin of his own, eyebrows raised in question.

"He finally step on your toes?"

Richard flashed him a wry smile. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize we'd been gone for more than one song." His apology was acknowledged by a nod, and he glanced at his watch. "I ought to find my father before he leaves with mum," Richard said, offering his right hand to William in a handshake. "I'll see you in a few days?"

William shook his hand. "Yes, once Georgiana arrives."

"Elizabeth, it's been a pleasure. I do hope to see you again."

A tilt of his head, a dazzling smile of even white teeth - Lizzy seriously thought he was going to _wink_ at her - and then he turned and disappeared into the crush. "Quite the charmer."

He gave her a sideways glance. "That he is."

After a few minutes of standing silent, William placed his empty glass on a nearby table and at last turned to face her. "Shall we call it a night?" he murmured, offering his arm. She inclined her head, and together they discreetly made their way out of the ballroom.

The lift's doors slid open to reveal an empty car - and they stepped in, separating to lean against the back wall as they moved floors.

"Thank you," William's voice was low and sincere.

She turned her head to him, a soft smile on her face. "I had fun."

His mouth quirked at one corner as he looked at her thoughtfully. "So did I."

He swiped the card key and opened the door to the suite, stepping aside to let her into the room. Lizzy stood on one foot, then the other, tugging off her heels. William took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

He intended to go straight into his room after bidding her a quick goodnight; but at the sight of her little toes digging into the carpet William stopped, turning to face her once more.

"Elizabeth. You were brilliant." He smiled as she turned to face him.

"You're welcome," she replied, whispering a soft "goodnight" as she walked into her room.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Fifteen minutes later she had her teeth brushed, face washed, formal updo undone, and the dress back on its padded hanger. Getting out of costume was always much simpler than getting into it, she mused, grinning. Lizzy pulled an oversized sweater over her flannel pajamas and fell into bed.

Had tonight been a success? Yes, it seemed so, at least William's last statement was proof of that. He usually preferred silence to speech but when he did choose to communicate, he never minced words - and tonight she appreciated that.

The idea of William's reticence brought forth thoughts of the cousin who seemed to be his complete opposite - at least when it came to loquaciousness. Definitely much better-looking in real life than in pictures, Richard Spencer was tall, tanned, and broad-shouldered in black-tie. The air of easy confidence he displayed was unaffected, and combined with his obliging smile, the overall effect, she assumed, was potent to the opposite sex. He was openly appealing, and there was something to be said for that; he was obviously very comfortable in his attractiveness.

There was nothing in him that reminded her of William, at least inherently. William... if she were to be entirely honest with herself, was quite good-looking, but beyond that he did nothing to call attention to his physical attributes. He was the silent type, solemn and thoughtful; and without a visible indication of his favour most would shy away from him.

Lizzy turned to her side, facing the pale moon framed by the large window. She pulled the covers up to her chin and yawned softly, sleep overtaking thoughts of the two men she had danced with tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I apologize for the slight delay in posting. Again, thank you for taking the time to post reviews/comments. There are days when I feel like nothing comes out no matter how hard I try to stay focused, and then I read someone's post with a different/new insight... thank you. Comments not just welcomed - they are encouraged! -**DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Lizzy woke early to finish her packing, eager to be on the road to Blackwell House - to be outdoors. One of the things she had missed most about living in Hertford with Jane before leaving for New York – where even the vastness of Central Park and its gardens, though beautiful in their own right, could not appease her – was the English countryside.

After checking to see she had packed everything one last time, Lizzy pushed the door open with her shoulder, dragging her suitcase into the living room. William was sitting on the sofa with a newspaper, a duffel bag at his feet. His suggestion of a light breakfast in the hotel lobby café was readily welcomed, and soon after their meal they were on the freeway to Blackwell.

The silence was far from stifling, and she settled into her seat more comfortably, her gaze drifting towards the scenery. The deep timbre of his voice jolted her out of her reverie. She turned to him, wondering at his unusual verbosity.

He began to recount an amusing story that included a twelve-year-old Georgiana, her new pet rabbit and the long drive from London to Derbyshire one Christmas that had ended unpleasantly for everyone (save the little rabbit), and when he finished they laughed heartily, their voices filling the vehicle. At that moment she realized she had not thought of Jane since the morning after she had arrived at the hotel, and felt very much at ease in his company. A strong desire to reacquaint herself with him suddenly surfaced, much like one would wish to do upon seeing an old friend.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Two BLTS on wheat and two iced teas," the waitress – who looked no older than sixteen – placed their plates before them, flashing William a flirtatious smile before she left the table. Lizzy bit her lower lip, rolling her eyes teasingly at him.

"I'm a little scared she might have put something in my food," she teased, reaching for her drink. He gave her a dark look. "But seriously, William, I'm curious. What's it like, being named one of England's most eligible bachelors? I find it a bit hard to believe your reserve has withstood the onslaught of female attention."

He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed deliberately as he stared her straight in the eye. Lizzy rolled her eyes at him again. She knew he would prolong swallowing that one bite if it meant he could avoid answering her question.

"I'm taking your silence on the subject to mean yes, as that had always been the case in the past," she said, giving him a smug smile. Her eyes danced as she peered at him over her sandwich. He chewed a twentieth, twenty-first time, and finally swallowed.

"And you, I see, are still the cheeky little imp." He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"How have you been, William? I can hardly believe we've been together for almost two days and it's the first time I'm asking you this."

"I've been well… more to contend with at work, with the expansions, obviously, and in other areas, Georgiana's finishing her last year at the Conservatory of Music."

"Little Georgiana. Not so little anymore," Lizzy said softly, a fond smile on her lips. "Time's really flown by." He nodded at her as he sipped his drink.

"How about you, how's life in New York?"

"Quite the experience. I think much of it had to do with it being my first time on my own as well; somehow being thrust into an entirely new environment, with new responsibilities under a new superior - kept me from burning the lines to Jane those first few months. It got less and less difficult as the weeks passed by, and the daily work routine was certainly easy to follow. It's true what they say, the city is a living, breathing entity." She said the last word so emphatically that he had to smile.

"And the people?"

"Oh, they were gorgeous. My boss, she was fantastic, and everyone else - really, really nice. Everyone was very supportive."

"Was?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, chewing on a bite.

"I'm sorry, have you left the gallery?"

"Technically, no, but I _have_ left the New York office. They've transferred me to head the one in London."

William's eyes widened at the realization. "You're moving back?"

Lizzy tilted her head, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "In truth, I have. Or rather all my possessions have, they're already waiting for me in my new flat. I haven't even been by yet. The landlord is a friend of my former boss and he offered to take care of the arrangements," she explained. "Which is why, on my first flight back to England, I decided to fly straight to Manchester." She smiled at him, and he smiled back, if a bit tentatively.

"Is this… arrangement permanent?"

She shrugged. "Taking each day as it comes. I was happy working in New York for the last four years, but when this came up I felt it was the perfect time to go back."

"Perfect," he repeated.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Blackwell House stood atop a very low hill, bordered by gardens that were surrounded by woods to the north of the estate. The area it was situated in boasted of nature's splendor, and though during winter the scenery was kept under the cover of snow, the multitude of trees and variety of greenery formed decipherable shapes of white that kept the landscape interesting.

The chateau was one of the Darcy's country estates, belonging to the family for almost a hundred years. Edward Darcy, William's great-great grandfather, was an only son, and had built the property for his wife, the Lady Susannah Hawkins, during the early 1900s.

They were a very private couple, and though Lady Susannah loved to entertain, she preferred the pleasure of her husband and children's company in Pemberley, the Darcy's ancestral home. Her love for the outdoors was passionate, and from this Blackwell House was borne. Edward Darcy commissioned Sir Edwin Lutyens, one of the great architects of the time, to design a luxurious country house suited to his wife's tastes. Three years thus the new chateau stood gloriously by the wooded hills, equipped with all the luxuries one could fit into a twelve-bedroom estate. Its function – like the force behind its construction – was purely romantic, serving as a private getaway for husband and wife, and sometimes, with their children for company.

Eventually, like most of England's stately homes, the dawn of the modern age led to Pemberley being made a heritage house and opened to the public – but Blackwell House remained an exclusive family estate where the Darcys vacationed.

This year, upon learning that Charles had acquired some property nearby, William had invited the Bingleys to join Georgiana and himself for the holiday celebrations.

He turned into the small road slowly, the wheels of the car crunching over the snowy ground. Elizabeth's breathing changed as she roused from sleep slowly, giving a small sigh as her eyes opened.

She saw, through the windshield, the façade of Blackwell House, snow covering the roofs and all the greenery around it. William pressed a button on the dashboard when they reached the driveway, opening one of the garage doors and pulling in next to a shiny black SUV. Lizzy smiled. The house may be almost a hundred years old, but the recent generations had had a hand in equipping it with modern-day amenities.

He shut off the engine and nodded to her as if to say "here we are", opened his door and climbed out, fishing through his pocket for the house keys.

Lizzy got out and stretched by the unopened trunk, glad to be back on her feet. Finally he was able to open the back door that led to the large kitchen, and he quickly moved back to the car to get their bags out. He led the way into the house, flipping the light switches on as they moved from room to room. She trailed after him, her suitcase rolling easily on the granite floors.

"Mrs. Reynolds will be arriving on the 23rd as well. When Georgiana was delayed I saw no reason to send for her just to see after myself," he said, stopping in the living room and dropping his bag onto the thick center rug.

"I'll show you to your room," he smiled, grabbing her suitcase off the floor and making his way up the stairs, Lizzy just a few steps behind.

When they reached the end of the hallway, he pushed the door open and walked in, placing her suitcase by the bureau next to a large window. "My room's the one two doors down, if you need anything," he said, "And I was planning on checking the kindling reserve, maybe go for a walk through the woods while there's still some light, if you wanted to go as well."

She brightened. "I'd like that."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

She was back in the living room in ten minutes flat. Lizzy wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck and pulled on her gloves before donning the knitted red bonnet Jane had given her years ago._ [i]Oh Jane,[i]_ she thought, _[i]if you could see me now. You have the glories of nature to thank. I forgive you.[i]_ She smirked to herself.

She heard him coming down the stairs and turned, greeting him with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she answered, already moving towards the front door.

He ushered her outside, glad to see that the snow was falling at a slow pace and that the wind had died down. William led the way to the shed, silently trudging through the snow. A quick look at the shed's interior showed an abundance of firewood and after tying up three bundles each took one end of the rope and began dragging it back to the rear of the house. Lizzy stood back as he stacked the bundles on the already large pile of kindling, kept nearer for easy during-the-night access.

"Central heating, automatic light switches, sophisticated security system - I thought you would have had the fireplace gutted and replaced with those digital-flame heaters."

William dusted his hands off on his pants, giving her a wry grin. "I suppose I'm old-fashioned that way."

They made two more trips to the shed before he judged the pile sufficient enough for the next few days. She looked at him eagerly, and William had to suppress a smile.

"There's a path that weaves through the woods, which will let us see the brook while keeping close to the house. The weather seems to be holding up but I'd rather not risk it, not with how temperamental it's been."

"Lead the way."

She matched him almost step-for-step, even in the spots where the snow was a bit higher, their boots sinking into the white fluff from time to time. Thankfully, Pemberley's groundskeepers also kept a close eye on Blackwell's maintenance, and there were hardly any obstacles present, whether they be fallen branches or unpacked snowdrifts.

They walked in companionable silence, concentrating on the effort each step required to be sure-footed. Had the path changed to an incline William would have not thought twice about offering her a hand; but the ground, though icy, was mostly flat, and so he moved slower than he would have had he been alone, ready should she need his aid.

Soon they reached the brook which - if one chose the right direction - would lead to Pemberley. Any other time of the year and William would have suggested the extended excursion to Elizabeth, knowing she would be up for it. He watched as she stepped ahead of him, coming nearly to the edge of the rushing water. She raised her face to the sky for a moment, eyes closed, before looking back at him with a smile.

"How often do you come here?"

"Twice a year?" He grinned at her look of dismay.

"With it being a couple hours' drive from London?"

"Not as often as I'd like, really." William moved closer to stand beside her, shrugging at her questioning look.

"What's stopping you?"

"Schedule," he answered, then shook his head. "Coming up here alone doesn't hold as much appeal as with company."

Lizzy gave him a sideways glance. "Of course."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The sun had nearly set by the time they returned to Blackwell, and rather than feel cold, Lizzy felt invigorated by the walk they had taken. Both decided to search the dry pantry to determine what would do for dinner. Fifteen minutes later they had canned soup simmering on the stove, the aroma of spice and tomatoes filling the air. William placed bowls and spoons on the small kitchen table, along with a bag of multi-grain crackers and a bottle of wine.

She stood by the stove, stirring the pot as he went to work on the fire in the living room. William was back in no time, opening the bottle of wine and sitting down across from her as she placed the pot between them.

At some point between serving William the soup and him offering her the opened bag of crackers the thought of the day's enduring domesticity entered her mind; but Lizzy refused to dwell on it, instead quickly starting up a conversation about the following day's plans and the arrival of their respective families.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I apologize this took longer than expected... and I hope and pray that the next chapters will not begin with another apology. Real life reared its ugly head and suddenly took hold of my time and all my energy the past weeks, and at this point it seems it will continue to do so for a few more.

Rest assured I have every intention of finishing this story - in fact I have five chapters written, just waiting to be re-edited and reviewed - so I hope I don't lose those readers who have subscribed to this story.

As always, please read and review/comment. Your thoughts on the events and the characters as things are revealed are valued greatly, and I strive to reply to each post. Thank you for reading, and thank you for understanding. -DCM

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After the dishwasher was loaded and the kitchen cleaned, Lizzy went upstairs for a quick shower while William locked up the house. He placed the opened bottle of wine on the coffee table, along with his now empty glass, and settled on the couch.

'_Eight o'clock here - that's nine in Vienna,' _he thought, picking up the phone to call Georgiana's mobile. Her voicemail picked up after several rings.

"Gee, it's your brother. I'm already in Blackwell, give me a ring in the morning, will you? You haven't even sent me a text since we last spoke, and here I was thinking you were looking forward to seeing me. I think you are enjoying yourself far too much there," he said the last line with a smile, knowing she would be able to tell he was teasing. "Goodnight, my dear." He replaced the receiver and picked up the remote, turning on the television.

"Mind some company?"

He turned at the sound of Elizabeth's voice, the corner of his mouth quirking up at the sight of her in pajamas that looked two sizes too large. "I was planning to watch something til I felt sleepy." William handed her the remote and stood up, walking back to the kitchen to retrieve her a wineglass.

Onscreen, the news anchor gave the floor to the weatherman, who then proclaimed how the weather could only improve in the following days. Eighty percent of the flights have resumed, and traveling conditions would return to regular schedule by the next day. They shared a look of relief, thinking about their respective siblings.

Lizzy flipped through the channels, finding a movie they agreed on and they sat there for a while, side by side on the couch, trying to make sense of a story they'd come in halfway through. William was about ready to give up and gave her a glance, but her expression, serious and intent as she watched the story unfold, stopped him from speaking. He shifted on the cushions and forced himself to pay attention to the film. The air in the darkened room was cozy, and the wine he'd had had definitely put him into a relaxed mood. They had only been quiet for a few minutes when she spoke in a soft sigh.

"You've really been very nice about this whole situation. I just wanted you to know I really appreciate it."

Touched, but at the same time a little uncomfortable about how honest she had suddenly become, William waved his hand absentmindedly. "Much the same way I appreciated you coming to the ball with me, Elizabeth. We're even." Once again they sat in the quiet, returning their attention to the television.

In front of them, the hero of the story rushed to his lady's side for a long-awaited reunion, and their passionate embrace dissolved into a blank screen before the credits started rolling. William lowered the volume as the music swelled.

Elizabeth was silent, and he shifted to get a better look at her, wondering if she had already fallen asleep. He was surprised to see her looking at him thoughtfully, and felt his left eyebrow rise of its own accord.

"Elizabeth?" His voice came out in a deep rumble.

She shook her head briskly then focused her gaze on her knees. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

He remained silent, and she did as well; quiet prevailing over the room. Just as she was about to speak, William's phone rang and they both jumped. He reached for it, scrambling to press the right button, giving her an apologetic look. Lizzy smiled, biting on her lower lip.

A girlish voice filled the stillness, high-pitched and breathless. "Will? Is this a bad time? Did I wake you?"

Blinking, William quickly stood up and fumbled with the keys, successfully turning the speaker mode off. He gestured to the other room with his free hand, raising his eyebrows at her, as if to ask for permission. Lizzy replied with a casual wave and leaned over to reach for her glass.

The second he was out of the room she gulped down the rest of her wine, feeling the warmth in her cheeks rise. She picked up the remote and began to browse through the stations, settling on a documentary about 18th century England. Lizzy sank into the cushions, stifling a yawn - lightweight that she was, she really shouldn't have drunk the wine that fast - a sense of sluggishness overcoming her.

Onscreen, sketches of men and women in Regency fashion came to life with the help of an artist, a costume designer and actors who walked along the streets of Bath. Corsets, cravats, ruffles and lace greeted William when he returned to the room.

"Georgiana sends her regards."

She shifted to face him as he sat back down, recognizing the lingering warmth on his face. "When was the last time you saw each other?"

"A few months ago? Early September."

"It's been a while then," Lizzy said, her tone soft. He gave her a nod.

"I- we've both been unusually busy, but we keep in touch. The telecom companies are very lucky to have us as clients," he joked, and she smiled, nodding back before turning her attention back to the television.

They sat in silence then, both similarly engrossed in the documentary and equally affected by the alcohol, the atmostphere and the day's events.

Images of perfectly coiffed gentlemen and ladies were the last thing William remembered seeing as he slowly nodded off.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

When Lizzy looked out of her windows the next morning, she was greeted by a landscape of pristine white. The flurry of snow that came just as the sun rose had been enough to ensure the grey slush of yesterday fully covered, and with the sun coming out every once in a while from behind the clouds, she had to agree with the weather forecast she had downloaded on her mobile: even mostly overcast, the day ahead looked to be perfect for the outdoors.

She took a quick shower, thanking the Darcy forefathers for installing proper heating everywhere in the house, choosing to don on the extremely thick, fluffy white terrycloth robe as she brushed her teeth.

'_Two more days before Jane and Charles arrive,' _she mused. _'Shouldn't be that hard.'_

The thought that she had almost said too much last night made her blush. It had not even been two days since their unplanned reunion - but she had felt so warm and comfortable sitting beside him in the dark, and he had been so understanding since the day she'd arrived… that the words had almost come tumbling out of her mouth. Georgiana had impeccable timing, and thankfully William hadn't seemed to remember the conversation (or what it almost was) when he returned some minutes later. She had been too relieved that she had kept silent afterwards, choosing to focus her thoughts on the feature playing on the television.

Looking over to see him fast asleep beside her barely half an hour past had been endearing. In repose, his features softened considerably; the sight of his long lashes against his cheek, his softly-parted lips – had flooded her heart with tenderness. Refusing to give it a second thought, she had immediately gone up to her room, burrowed under the thick covers and promptly fallen asleep. She woke up several hours later with no idea why the image of him dressed in Regency clothing - breeches, boots, a neckcloth and a blue coat - seemed to be burned on to her brain.

Lizzy wiped her mouth on the towel hanging beside her and grabbed her hairbrush, running it through her hair. She shook her head at her reflection as she set the brush down. Dwelling on the man as he had sat beside her had not done her any good last night; to dwell on him as soon as she had risen for the day - well, that wasn't going to help either.

A series of knocks sounded off in the distance, rousing her from her reflections. She hurried back to the bedroom and pulled the door open. William stood on the other side with rumpled hair and stubble-lined jaw, eyes a bit bleary, looking very much like he'd just rolled out of bed. He blinked at her as if surprised to see her in her bathrobe, then quickly looked to his feet as he mumbled an apology.

"I didn't mean to barge in, I was calling from outside and you weren't answering… "

"No, no, I was done," she replied, feeling suddenly awkward, not because she stood there in just a bathrobe while he was still wearing his thick sweater and trousers from the night before; but because though she was sure she felt it, suddenly he was the one who appeared shy in her presence.

"I made some breakfast… nothing fancy, just some baked porridge," he added quickly at her questioning look, "and it's almost ready."

"I'll be right down then."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **It took a couple days longer than expected - I had wanted this up Wednesday, but here we are, again a bit later than planned. In other news, real life seems to be giving me a break as things slow down, allowing more time to read, edit, re-edit and write. Thank you to those who have just discovered this story and are joining us along for the ride. Dear readers, I would not be here if it weren't for your support. Keep those reviews coming. From the bottom of my heart - thank you. -**DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

With no other plans for the day both decided to make the trip to Bakewell, which boasted of the most well-stocked supermarket in the area, not to mention row upon row of small specialty shops.

There were clothing boutiques, tiny bookstores, cozy bakeries and coffeehouses, each one decorated in the spirit of the season. With snow-lined sidewalks and cobblestone streets the scene was unbelievably quaint, and Lizzy was immediately charmed. She gave in to the urge and moved from one shop to another, admiring the wares of each; occasionally chatting up the person behind the counter who usually turned out to be the proprietor, eager to inspire her interest.

William trailed after her patiently, finding _her _to be the most interesting part of the morning. Animated, open, and sincere - it was easy to warm up to someone like her, and as the day progressed he found that to be the case, if the smiles on the storekeepers' faces were any indication.

They stopped just past one o'clock at Milton's, the town's oldest café, sitting down to a salad and piping-hot shepherd's pie.

It amazed Lizzy how increasingly comfortable she felt in his company. The lingering awkwardness of the last two days was gone, and time flew by over lunch. She told him of the scope of her work in New York and her new duties in London once the year began; of new friends she had made and those in England she had successfully kept in touch with.

William found himself more than entertained by the amusing stories she told of work and her friends in the city; the pictures sketched in his mind made vivid with her words. She mentioned a few odd colleagues; going into detail about each one's quirky habits, prompting a few laughs on his part.

She listened in turn as he talked about his work: the family corporation, detailing its growth in the past few years, how his responsibilities increased as the architectural company acquired new properties to develop. He talked about Georgiana, and of his cousins Margaret and Anne who were now living in Paris, both of whom she had had the opportunity to meet years ago.

They stood up from the table, both feeling unusually light as they continued their stroll down the town's promenade. Spying the bookseller a few doors down, Lizzy flashed William a smile and made a beeline for it.

He picked up a couple of books Georgiana had declared she was dying to read; and then spent the next half hour wandering around the bookstore, perusing the latest bestsellers. Moving into the Classics section he found her, nose buried deep into a small-sized, worn brown-leather bound volume of Shakespeare.

"'To be, or not' - or more 'a horse, my kingdom for a horse'?"

"Neither! It's a first edition, William," she gushed, showing him the cover. In bold, stamped letters read 'Much Ado About Nothing'. "This troupe from London did a tour and I missed their brief run in New York," she explained. "And reading all those glowing reviews afterwards I felt even worse." She gently, reverently almost - turned the pages to check if it was in good condition.

"Was that the Royal Shakespeare company?"

Lizzy's eyes flew to his face. "Yes! Did you see it?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Georgiana and I took in one of the shows last summer. She was enamored of the actor who played Benedick. I believe they did some shows in New York after their run here. Possibly not the entire troupe, but I think the leads traveled around the U.S."

"Maybe they'll have another go soon." She placed the book back on the shelf. "The theatres will just be a tube ride away for me now, after all."

William followed her out of the bookstore, squinting into the afternoon sun, which was gradually setting on the horizon. Their vehicle, as well as the supermarket, was two streets down and they made their way towards it, Lizzy claiming to have had the day's fill of exploration.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Nearly an hour later they wheeled the cart to wait in line. As he had taken care of breakfast that morning, Lizzy announced that she would make them dinner and headed off to the butcher's section.

Staples were procured: bread, eggs, milk, yogurt and a variety of cheeses were placed in the cart, as well as bacon, sausages and smoked salmon. He went to pick out some fruit; she went to choose the vegetables.

Soon it was their turn and he unloaded the cart as the clerk scanned the items through, the machine beeping repeatedly in acknowledgment.

"Three boxes of jaffa cakes?" Her tone was incredulous. "And hobnobs too?"

"Holiday treats," he said sheepishly. "And for Georgie."

"I prefer a bit of spice... like ginger nuts."

"I know," he nodded, placing three packages of the aforementioned cookie on the conveyer belt, grinning as her eyebrows rose.

"Oh," she smiled. "Thank you," she added, moving towards the wire rack of weekly publications just by the register. She chose one at random and begin to leaf through it while he finished placing the items on the conveyer belt. William was counting out the bills when she returned to his side, her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Are you alright?"

She avoided his eyes. "Mm-hmm. Are you done?" Lizzy grabbed two of the bags and made for the exit. He watched her retreating form, bewildered, then took the remaining two bags on the counter, nodding to the clerk as he left.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

William drove with care back to Blackwell, the sudden snowfall keeping most of his attention focused on the road. He observed Elizabeth's sudden pensiveness, noting how she kept her face turned towards her window; but said nothing, attributing it to fatigue. The radio kept a steady flow of soft classical music, filling the otherwise silent ride home.

All the groceries were stored as soon as they arrived, and William went to build a fire while Lizzy began work on their dinner of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Being warmer than the rest of the house, it was decided that they would have dinner in the living room. After giving the low table a once-over, Lizzy grabbed two of the plush floor cushions and set them opposite each other. She had just brought the spoons and napkins out when William entered the room, freshly-showered and barefoot, wearing a gray shirt and faded jeans that looked quite worn. He offered to finish up and she gave him a grateful smile, hurrying up the stairs to her room.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

In the middle of dressing up her phone rang and after giving the closed door a quick glance, Lizzy pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hi Lizzy, how are you doing?"

"Hi Jane, I'm fine," Lizzy replied, hearing Andrea babbling in the background. She pulled a long-sleeved cotton shirt over her head. "The weather's been pretty good as well. We were able to walk around the town today."

"We?" Jane's voice was incredulous.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered absentmindedly, pulling her hair into a loose, messy bun.

"I didn't know Georgiana had arrived," Jane said, her tone confused. Lizzy gave a little huff.

"No, _William_ and I walked. Georgiana is scheduled to arrive the same day you are."

"And you survived!"

"I resent that. I'm not as neurotic as you think I am." She smiled when her sister burst into soft laughter. Lizzy was suddenly thankful she had not mentioned the Benefit ball and wondered if Amsterdam got the English tabloids.

"Apparently not… I'm really glad to hear you two are getting alone fine."

Lizzy smiled. "Yeah. He's being very nice about everything."

"Glad to hear that… we'll be arriving as scheduled, so we'll pass by Blackwell to pick you up on the 23rd. If there are any changes I'll be the first to call. I can't wait to see you, Lizzy."

"Likewise, Jane… give my love to Charles and Andrea."

"Will do. Tell William we said hello."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you for all the messages, reviews, favorites and alert subscriptions. My muse has found me it seems, and so here is another chapter - and another one to follow soon after. Chapter 11 to be posted definitely before Sunday. Keep on sharing your thoughts with me, I enjoy reading about them, and am glad you are enjoying this story. **-DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The fragrance of roasted garlic and tomatoes filled the kitchen, greeting Lizzy on her way in. William silenced the chirping timer with the press of a button, donning on mitts before pulling the tray of sandwiches from the oven.

"Jane and Charles say hello," she said, ladling the chunky soup into two heavy ceramic bowls. He smiled in acknowledgment, stacking the sandwiches on a plate. He handed it to her and picked up the filled bowls, making his way to the living room. Two glasses filled with white wine stood at each end.

They settled on the cushions, with Lizzy crossing her legs Indian-style, and he leaning on the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles.

She dipped her sandwich into the soup before taking a big bite, closing her eyes in pleasure. "Dig in," she urged. William gave her an amused grin and picked up his spoon.

"Well, this _is_ quite good," his sounded unconvinced, and she gave him a warning look.

"I picked up a few things in New York. The gallery was a block away from this Italian deli. I picked up lunch there almost everyday so when they held classes for the summer I took a few." Her lips formed a playful grin. "I make a mean tiramisu."

He grinned back. "Ah. You've turned gourmet."

"An occasional one. Nicola - my instructor - told me I had a talent for pastry, and gave me a few private lessons on my days off. We became good friends."

"She must have been very patient." He said it seriously, but the gleam in his eyes gave him away.

Lizzy swallowed her mouthful of soup. "_He _was," she replied, suppressing a laugh when he gave her a disbelieving look. "Yes, he got that all the time. The business is family-owned, and when people asked for 'Nicola' at the shop you could tell they usually expected a young, pretty Italian coming out from the back."

"And he was...?"

"Quite young, tan, tall - I think he's about your height - with these amazing hands," she described, an expression of awe on her face. "He made the lightest _sfogliatelle_, with the creamiest ricotta filling. I could have had it every single day but my waistline would have never forgiven me. He also taught me how to make the best pasta you will ever have in your life. And it's _so _easy - you wouldn't believe it."

"He sounds perfect," William's left eyebrow was raised in question.

"Nic? I suppose some think it, but he can be too cheeky and stubbornly opinionated at times."

He kept his tone casual, eyes on his bowl as he ate his soup. "I know someone who fits that description in every respect."

She balled up her napkin and tossed it at him, missing his bowl by an inch and landing on his shirt. A shared smile; and their eyes met and held for a moment. Lizzy ducked her head, reflexively chewing on her lower lip. He placed his empty bowl on the table and picked up his half-eaten sandwich.

"I suppose I have to thank him for tonight's dinner," William quipped, and she laughed softly.

"You're welcome."

They ate silently for a while, the crackling from the fire keeping them company. The meal finished, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and reached over to hand Elizabeth hers. She placed it on her lap and took several fortifying sips from her wineglass.

"William," Her voice was little more than a whisper, and he turned to face her fully, drawing one knee up to rest an elbow on. His eyes moved from her face to her lap, where her fingers moved nimbly, toying with the napkin. He was suddenly filled with a sense of unease.

"Yes?"

"Last night... before Georgiana called, I was about to tell you something," she kept her head low, focused on her moving hands. "If someone had told me we would be spending the holidays together four years ago I would have called them mad." Lizzy gave a sound that was half-sigh, half-giggle. "And now here we are, and I wonder if there's a reason behind it -"

"Besides the weather, you mean," his tone was light, and she looked up at him, her mouth curving into a small smile for his attempt at levity.

"Yes. Besides the weather," she looked at him earnestly. The fire cast a glow on his features and she was glad for the darkness that kept him from seeing the flush rising in her face. "I know I left for work in Manhattan years ago, and that was mostly true, though I think Jane thought otherwise." Again she looked down at her hands, moving restlessly. "But I wanted you to know, however much grief she or Charles gave you - that doesn't matter now. It was my decision to make."

At this point, William had transferred his gaze to his own lap, where his hands rested, fingers clasped.

"When the offer came up, it was too _timely_ not to take. I mean, what a way to start a career, right?" She pulled her knees up to her chin and stared into the fire.

"We worked, for a while, didn't we..."

He remained silent, unsure of how to reply to that.

"But we were far too different for it to last."

Still he kept quiet, projecting a calm he did not entirely feel.

"You know when I first got there I entertained visions of how you would find out I'd left, and come after me, asking me to come back -" she finished with a loud breath. "I know, right? You weren't the type, and goodness knows how _young_ that makes me sound. Young and _capricious_."

She turned to him, a wistful look on her face. "Feel free to jump in anytime. I know I wasn't the easiest person to be in a relationship with."

"You talk like I was faultless," he said lightheartedly, and she shook her head in amusement, her lips forming a tiny grin as she looked away. "Elizabeth."

She met his serious gaze, her own just as earnest. His voice was a low rumble when he spoke.

"That was years ago. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" William watched her face carefully, unsure if what he felt was relief when she simply nodded and rested her chin on her knees, once more staring into the fire. Barely a minute had passed when she scrambled to stand up and grab their empty bowls. Startled, he quickly stood up as well, picking up the empty plate and their glasses. For a brief moment they stared at each other, the soiled dishes in their hands.

"You cooked; I'll clean," he offered, holding out one free hand for the bowls. She stepped back, moving them out of his reach.

"No, I got this," Lizzy smiled self-consciously, already moving towards the kitchen. He followed, placing the glasses just beside the sink. She reached for the sponge hurriedly, as if worried he would beat her to it, stopping when he placed his hand over hers.

"How about we do this together? You wash, I'll dry," he tried once more, lips curving in a hesitant smile. She smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this one would be posted before Sunday and here it is. Enjoy, and drop me line, I always love hearing your thoughts. :) -DCM

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**December 22**

The next morning William woke to the sound of his mobile beeping repeatedly, its blue screen blinking _'3 new messages'_. It was the last working day of the year for the offices at Pemberley and at eight-thirty, it had already begun. He rose from his bed, taking his shirt off on the way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he was bathed and dressed, walking past Elizabeth's closed door. He paused for a second then thought better of it, heading straight for the kitchen. After the dishes had been done and the house locked up, they bid each other a pleasant goodnight in the hallway, with plans for breakfast around nine in the morning.

He got to work at once, pulling the eggs, butter and gruyere from the fridge and placing them on the tiled worktable. The whisk made a scraping sound, hitting the sides of the glass bowl as the eggs turned frothy. He sprinkled it with pepper, looking over at the stove to see the butter sizzling in the frying pan.

William handled the pan deftly, turning a perfectly folded cheese omelet onto an empty plate in minutes, moving quickly to make the next one.

Lizzy came in and headed straight for the coffee machine, pouring out two cups of coffee and adding milk to one. She took a quick sip and leaned against the counter, cradling the large cup in her hand. She observed how fluid his movements were as he flipped the second omelet onto the next plate she assumed was hers. He glanced at her and she smiled.

"Good morning," she handed him his cup of coffee, which he accepted. "I see you picked up a few skills in the kitchen as well."

"Took a couple of basic French cooking classes - a birthday present last year," he explained. "Can't say much about the chef's hands, though I think he did have nice hair," William added, deadpan. She laughed softly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. Hard not to, in a place like this. I feel terribly spoiled." They shared a smile. Four slices of bread popped out of the toaster just beside her and she arranged them on the rack, next to the butter and fruit preserves. William pulled up two bar stools and they ate their breakfast in the kitchen, elbows propped on the worktable.

"I spoke with Mr. Gordon - he's the executive director at Pemberley - this morning. It's the last day they'll be open for tours so he figures to complete all the books by the end of the day. He's expecting me around ten, and I'm afraid short of a lunch break I may have to take care of business til they close." He gave her an apologetic look. "Was there anything you wanted to do today?"

"No, nothing really. If you don't mind me tagging along... I'll stay out of your way."

William's face brightened. "Seriously? I won't be able to take you around, but you're more than welcome to join the tours. I can have you listed—"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I have to warn you it may take a while."

"I think spending an entire day at Pemberley would be good use of my otherwise unoccupied time," she quipped, and his mouth quirked into a grin.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

William's car was rolling down the road leading to Pemberley barely ten minutes after they had left Blackwell. It was a private path that was well-kept, shoveled clean of snow, and always made ready for the family's convenience.

Lizzy kept her eyes on the scenery, waiting to catch her first glimpse of the great estate. Soon the trees thinned and Pemberley came into view. Her breath caught in her throat as the building's old yellow stone façade appeared before her eyes, framed by greenery and grounds covered in snow. It was an especially glorious sight.

"I'll need to first get you a pass for the tour. They have a guide taking people around every two hours, and you can join whichever group you choose." William looked over to Elizabeth and was rewarded with a grateful smile. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I feel terrible keeping you here while I work," he finished, turning the engine off and stepping out of the car.

"Would you stop worrying, I'll be fine." Lizzy closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky, then turned to look at the sprawling grounds surrounding the great estate.

"Alright."

They made their way to the offices, with William promising an anxious Elizabeth (who had looked disappointed that they were entering the house from the side) that she would have the opportunity to begin her tour from the estate's front lobby. She flashed him a sheepish grin.

"William! Glad you could make it in this early. We have quite a lot on our plate today." A ruddy-cheeked, portly brown-haired man who looked to be around his fifties approached them. William turned to her after greeting the man she guessed was Mr. Gordon. He looked at her with obvious curiosity and she smiled openly at him, barely catching William's quick wink.

"Mr. Gordon, I don't suppose we could spare a pass for the next tour?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"… and these, you see, belonged to Lady Susannah Darcy," the guide announced, gesturing to a row of mannequins wearing gowns from the Regency era. There were several dresses ranging in style and simplicity, and the tour guide took care to explain each gown's material and corresponding function.

Lizzy gave the gowns due consideration as she passed each one, marveling at the richness of the evening dresses' colors and trimmings of lace and intricate embroidery.

She lingered behind the group to admire the oil paintings that lined the walls. William's ancestors looked back at her, the men tall and imposing on their own; looking less severe in the paintings beside their wives and children.

One thing – or rather, feature – caught her attention.

She stepped closer to contemplate on the Darcy men's facial features. She thought Edward Darcy's nose looked quite similar to William's but she wasn't sure, so she moved on to the next portrait to see if Andrew Darcy's nose had the same straight noble line. Now feeling more certain that the feature must be owing to genetics, she sought to find more evidence in the next room of family portraits.

Thomas Darcy, Gregory Darcy and finally William's father, George Darcy – no doubt about it: they all shared what she now dubbed the 'Darcy nose'. Lizzy stifled a giggle at the realization and wondered what William would think of her theory. She knew he found his nose a little too large sometimes; though the thought had never crossed her mind the entire time she had known him. In her eyes his nose perfectly matched the rest of his face; combined, his features were part aristocratic, part strong, and all beautiful in its masculinity.

Where had that come from?

She felt a flush rise up her cheeks. Being in Pemberley, surrounded by everything Darcy, had a curious effect on her. Lizzy heard the guide's speech from the next room and quickly made her way to rejoin the group.

The library was the next stop; and their guide went into a monologue of how it was, next to the enormous hall used for balls centuries ago, easily the largest room in the estate. Shelves towered twelve feet high, lining all of the walls but the one that faced the grounds before the grand house, which had windows showcasing the fountains. The abundance of books, he declared with pride, were by no means simply that: it was a cultivated collection, one borne from the work of many generations.

Soon they reached the indoor courtyard, the guide concluding the tour with an invitation to visit the house once improvements to the greenhouse and observatory were finished in January. A brief round of applause, and she went over to thank him personally, convinced by his urging that she needed to stop by the estate's gift shop for some warm raspberry-almond tartlets.

The weather was mild so Lizzy chose to enjoy her little purchase outside, settling herself on a lawn chair outside the bakery-cum-gift shop.

It was staggering - so much history in one place, and William, the living trustee responsible for it all. The notion was daunting, but her knowledge of the man promised he was no stranger to duty; how he had managed taking over his father's company all in stride at the age of twenty-six and kept it thriving made that clear.

Most described him as intimidating and perpetually formal, and with that amount of responsibility she believed it only natural that he was viewed as such. She had, after all, concluded the same many years ago. Except maybe for the intimidating bit - for the most part she merely presumed that next to her lively personality, he came across as extremely reserved.

She popped the last bit of pastry in her mouth, took a sip of her tea then dusted her hands together, picking up the booklet of Pemberley she had stowed in her purse. For a good while,

Lizzy occupied herself with accounts of the estate, its occupants and history as she thumbed through the pages.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews. I had little free time this week and instead of replying to your posts, I chose instead to polish this chapter and have it up for the weekend. As I will be out of town til early next week - the replies to your reviews will have to wait, but I will get to them. I promise you that! Have a great weekend. **

**Thank you for reading and please, if you have the time, drop me a line. Hope you enjoy this chapter. -DCM **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He found her in the large hall of statues, where sculpted figures of white marble filled the spacious room. She was standing alone in the center of the hall, staring fixedly at a sculpture. He hoped it wasn't the one of him; and William made his way over to her, realizing with great discomfort that it, in fact, was. He cleared his throat and she startled at the sound.

"This is new," she said.

His cheeks flushed. "Ah, yes. It was done two years ago, I believe."

"Your hair was longer then."

He reached up a hand to touch his head self-consciously; Lizzy's eyes gleamed, perceiving his current state of embarrassment.

"As a curator I've always preferred sculpture to paintings, even though I have more difficulty with them as an artist." She walked around the bust, slowly inspecting it. "There's a dynamic energy about them; something that urges you to feel the art instead of just staring at it," she finished, brushing her right palm against the white marble shoulders. Lizzy looked back at him, noting his deep blush.

"Do you think it quite accurate?" She narrowed her eyes at the sculpture and then at him; moving forward to touch the marble figure on the tip of its nose. Lizzy pressed her lips together in a smile. "I believe it is. So! What brings you to the great hall... or rather, your great hall?"

Now even the tips of his ears had turned red. "I'm sorry! I can't help it, you're too easy!" She placed her hands over her mouth, eyes dancing.

A red-faced William tugged on the neck of his sweater, lips twisting into a wry smile. "Thank you. You're the first person to ever call me that."

She dissolved into giggles, then gave him an apologetic smile. "I like to pick on you every once in a while."

"Yes, I know," he replied. They stared at each other for several moments, warm smiles on their faces, before William cleared his throat. "It's half past three, and Mr. Gordon's given me the go signal to take you around."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He confirmed with a nod, stretching out his left arm in the direction of the hall's entrance. "Shall we?"

William took her to the library, moving to unfasten one of the red velvet cordons and gesturing for her to pass through.

"I feel quite naughty," she joked, walking carefully on the thick, lush carpeting.

"If you think _that's_ naughty, I can't imagine what you'll think of me after this." He gave her a conspiratorial smile and moved to the shelf at the farthest end of the room.

Lizzy followed his steps quietly, wondering at this roguish William in front of her. Oh, she had no doubt he possessed a playful side; but he rarely initiated mischief, so to say her curiosity had been peaked would be an understatement. She watched as he moved a large chair to the side and pull, with some effort, a large framed painting from the wall. Behind it was a wooden door barely up to his shoulders and she gasped in surprise. His eyes shone with childish delight, and she couldn't help but be drawn in.

"Does this lead to Narnia?"

His deep voice rumbled as he laughed. William pulled the door open, reached inside and produced a small footstool, which he propped against the door to stop it from closing. He held out his right hand in invitation, palm facing up. "Still think trespassing into the library was naughty?"

She automatically placed her hand in his. His grasp was gentle as he pulled her into the hidden passageway, which, surprisingly, had a much higher ceiling than the door suggested. "William Darcy, you are full of surprises."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Once inside, he launched into a brief explanation about the corridors which formed a network for the estate's servants, allowing them to cut through large rooms in the minimum amount of time. Heavily used until the late 1950s, they were kept clean by the staff to save them from getting old and run-down.

After a series of darkened halls, they finally stopped at a door that looked similar to the one they had entered earlier. She stood quietly as William fished out a key from his pocket. There was a clicking sound, and then he pushed the door open. They had to squint against the sudden brightness that filled the passage and William, still in full playful mode, whispered in her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed." He grasped both her hands this time, leading her into the white space. Lizzy counted ten steps before they stopped, at which point he gently released her hands. She heard him walk around the area and inhaled deeply, trying to use her other senses to get a feel of the place she was in. No distinct scent, except maybe for his cologne, which lingered in the space around her. Lizzy felt her cheeks warm as she realized she still remembered the kind he used.

"You can open them now."

She opened one eye hesitantly, wary of the brightness that had assaulted them earlier and realized that it had been significantly muted. Lizzy turned slowly, surveying her surroundings. One narrow wall was lined with a large window, the brightness coming in from it now subdued by a light curtain. There was a shelf of neatly-arranged books, a shockingly large toy chest beside it, and two small desks with chairs large enough to fit a small child. One wall was fully covered with maps of various countries, tacked up by pins in different areas and marked with red ink in some. A round table with four chairs, again large enough to fit only young children, was in the area directly in front of the map. She completed her inspection of the room, ending in the corner just by the windows, where a tall lamp stood next to an overstuffed easy chair. William, who was right beside it, gave her an expectant grin.

"I made sure this was straightened up as soon as we arrived this morning."

"Your childhood haven, I presume?"

He drew the curtains back, revealing a narrow cushioned window seat with throw pillows propped up on it. He moved the pillows to make space for the two of them. It was the only seat in the room where they would actually fit and she made herself comfortable, her back against the window. There was enough space for him beside her and he sat down, pulling out a paper bag from his side.

William handed her a parchment-wrapped disc. "Today, it's our private café. With only pies and apples on the menu, I'm afraid. And bottled water," he added, pulling out two small glass bottles from his coat pockets.

She unwrapped her meat pie and took a bite. They chewed in silence, and she looked around the room, taking in the details. "I suppose having the walls done in pink wallpaper was Georgiana's idea."

He chuckled. "You are correct.

"Tell me about this room."

William slouched in the seat, crossing his ankles in front of him. "My father had to oversee a lot of Pemberley's renovation when Georgiana and I were little. We spent the summer months in Blackwell, and during the day, he would take us with him to his meetings here. Tired of having us run around the estate or through the rooms that were being fixed up, he had one of his architects remodel this room for us. I think it used to be a storage room of sorts. We loved the idea of having a secret hideout – even though all the adults knew how to get here – and spent hours locked in. Though when I grew a little older I began telling Georgiana that ghosts lived here so she wouldn't come with me when I wanted to be alone or with our older cousins."

She shook her head at him, smiling at the thought of little William scowling at Georgiana – whom she knew adored her older brother to no end – and telling her to bugger off. It seemed so far removed from the proper little boy she'd always thought he was.

"We spent a lot of time in this room, Georgie with her dolls and books, and me with my books and those maps over there… "

"Planning to take over the world at eight, were you?"

He gave her a quirky grin. "No, those are places we've been to. Those with red ink are the ones I'd like to visit again."

"Ah." She looked at the map again, noting that all of the areas of land had at least two pins marking them. Europe and most of the Pacific seemed entirely covered with pins and red scribbles – and all before he had turned eighteen, she supposed. Sometimes she forgot just how wealthy he was.

"Anyway, there were summers when the cousins would be here all at the same time, and we young men would spend half the day in this place, half the day outdoors with other children from the neighboring estates. Richard has four sisters, so they, along with Anne, Margaret and Georgie stayed here most of the day, as they never liked getting too dirty."

"When was the last time you were all here?"

He leaned his head against the cool glass. "Must be at least twenty years since. By the time I was thirteen Richard and Harry thought they were too old to be playing with the maps and building imaginary battles in our heads; and they'd discovered girls already then. Or rather, one girl. Her name was Adrienne."

"Adrienne?" Lizzy's left eyebrow rose. "One of the children from the neighboring [i]_estates[/i]_?"

"The eldest daughter of the Gilliards, the only French family in the neighbourhood. They purchased their home that year. For summering."

"Ooh," she gave him a teasing glance. "The new girl on the block."

"Yes, she was. She was nineteen; Harry fifteen, Richard closest at seventeen. To this day he claims love, but it was the first stirrings of lust for him, I believe. She never paid them any more attention than she did me, now that I think about it."

Lizzy smiled as she took one last bite from her apple. Mrs. Reynolds had shared some stories about little William Darcy; but hearing it firsthand from him was refreshing. She felt a slight pang as she realized that even when they had been going out, he'd rarely spoken so openly about his years growing up.

"So, you and Richard grew up together."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Yes. Until several years ago we saw each other quite often. That's when he made Stockholm his primary residence, where his father's company is based. As children, we were very much alike, preferring the world we created in this room to the world outside, not very much interested in the complexities of the adult world... "

"And now? Do you still share the same interests?"

William paused for a second before replying. "Some of them, I think."

After that he was silent, seemingly intent on finishing his snack. She took a sip of her water and replaced the cap, scooting back to lean on the window, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I would have liked something like this place growing up. All Jane and I had were our tea sets and dolls, and even then they were mostly hers. I would have liked hearing about the new places you'd just come from then, and playing with you outdoors. We would have been friends." Her wistful tone matched her smile. "But it's just as well, you wouldn't have let me into this place, you wouldn't have liked me much."

He raised his left eyebrow at her.

"Your club didn't allow girls, remember?"

William laughed lightly. "Yes, well, maybe we would have considered you. After maybe a few initiation rites."

"Which would include…?"

"Possibly a practical joke involving one of the boys. Or tricking Mrs. Reynolds into giving us double our share of cookies. She makes the best almond cookies."

"I think I would have had a better chance of putting one over Harry and Richard than Mrs. R!" Lizzy burst into laughter at the thought.

"I think you're right," he agreed, chuckling.

Smiling, they both leaned back against the window. In the distance, chimes of varying pitches from Pemberley's antique grandfather clocks could be heard.

"It's almost four-thirty. The staff will be closing the house down in half an hour," William pulled himself up to his feet and then helped her to hers. "We should get going." He stuffed the brown bag with the apple cores and discarded wrappers, picking up the two empty glass bottles.

They stood still for a minute, taking one last glance around the room. Lizzy turned to him, a ready smile on her face, but William missed seeing it, as he had already turned to move towards the door.

He led the way down the corridors after locking the door, and in the dimness she followed close behind. He was silent the entire time; it was as if she could see him withdrawing from her with each step they took towards the library. She didn't like the feeling, and in the darkness she impulsively reached for his arm. He stopped and turned to her, surprise etched in his shadowed features.

"It's too dark," she whispered, flashing him a quick smile. He grinned faintly, and side by side, they resumed walking down the passageway.

* * *

**PS. It's me again - if any of you are interested, I have a photo that will give you an idea of where Lizzy and Darcy spent the afternoon hosted on Photobucket. If someone can teach me how to post a link to that on here, I'll edit this post and add it next week. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This took longer than expected, so I hope you're still there. Have been feeling on and off under the weather lately, so have been trying to catch up on rest after work. Please enjoy and review :) your words never fail to make me smile. -DCM

* * *

CHAPTER 13

They reached the offices just in time to see Mr. Gordon locking up his door. On the reception table next to him sat a large hamper. The older man gestured to it.

"Mrs. Smith left that for you. A bit of a gift basket, I believe. Something for dinner, dessert and knowing her, possibly even breakfast. For the next couple of days."

"I'll give her a ring," he replied, turning to Elizabeth and picking up the hefty basket. They made their way to the parking area, the two men raising their hands in farewell to the security staff at their stations. For the next three days, only the security company would be occupying the estate; til work resumed for everyone else the afternoon of the 26th. Though the tours would resume in January, the grounds were to be kept open for tourists who wanted to see them.

Mr. Gordon shook William's hand, then Lizzy's; and holiday-well wishes were exchanged as they separated towards their vehicles.

William secured the hamper in the trunk and pressed it shut. He turned to his companion, noting her wistful expression as she looked at the gardens just at the rear of the great house. The day had remained mild and snowfall-free, and the sun was not due to set within the hour.

"A walk, before we head back?"

He was rewarded with a radiant smile as he steered them towards the Cascade fountain. Though the surface of the water had frozen over, she could imagine how the water would make a harmonious series of sounds as it flowed down the pool's stone steps, creating a soothing atmosphere as people they made their way up the incline.

"Did you and Georgiana ever play here? I would imagine it looking very inviting in the summer."

"Yes - we all did - quite often in fact, but only on the lawn. Nobody but the maintenance staff were allowed in the water. For hot days we had the pond, and the stream as well," he explained, raising his left hand to gesture towards the west.

"And I suppose you never once tried to wade into the pool," she teased, and William grinned.

"No, but I almost got tossed in once," he replied, knowing she would take the bait.

"The horror! What did you do? Or rather, _who _would have the gall?"

"It was the summer of 1991, and Richard had come over that morning, furious at me."

Her eyes grew wide. "You can't stop there. What happened?"

"Near every summer's end there was a soiree held for the youths. One mandatory summer activity was that we take proper dance lessons from the resident master. And seeing as I'd turned thirteen that year - it was my first time to attend the event with my older cousins."

"Was this what put you off dancing entirely?"

William shook his head. "No, and contrary to what most believe I don't despise dancing, it's the lack of suitable partners that keeps me off the dance floor," he elaborated, and she smiled softly at him. "It was common knowledge that though the club took care of most of the arrangements, there was always a committee of youths involved in the planning. That year, the theme was "Paris" and naturally, Adrienne-"

"Ahh, zee French beauty-"

He gave her an amused glance. "She spearheaded the activity, along with my cousin Margaret. The night of the dance arrives, and we're all pressed and polished. We get to the ballroom and for a good half hour the music plays on, all the girls on one side and the boys on the other. You could tell that onstage, the organizers are on edge - and Margaret comes up to us, close to tears, pleading for us to ask any girl to dance. Harry, having conceded to Richard on the entire Adrienne issue, was moping about; Richard, on the other hand, had somehow turned wallflower."

He noticed her skeptical look. "At seventeen he wasn't as suave or debonair as he is at thirty-six."

"Having met him only once, I can't say I'd be the best judge."

"Margaret looks to me and conceding defeat I make my way to the conductor, before going up to Adrienne."

She looked at him first in surprise, then raised a sly eyebrow. "And you said it was Richard who was lovelorn-"

"He was. Adrienne had overseen our dance lessons that year as the master's assistant. If I was going to dance in front of a hundred people I wanted to be sure my partner was knowledgeable."

"Very wise," she replied, though her tone still held a hint of doubt.

"We danced to the song we had practiced daily in class. I was lucky I was quite tall for my age, otherwise I would have looked particularly stupid."

"So Richard tries to toss you into the fountains the next day, all because you danced with a girl he had previously staked claim on."

"Well... not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"When the dance ended, she... " he hesitated, and Lizzy gave him a puzzled look. "She kissed me."

Her jaw dropped in shock as his cheeks turned pink. "William Darcy. You've been holding out on me! You're either _that_ good a dancer, or... or... " Flustered, Lizzy found herself at a loss for words.

"She was French," he said defensively, as if the statement explained everything. "They greet by kissing."

"So she kissed you on _both_ cheeks, as in 'hello'," she said carefully, narrowing her eyes when his blush deepened. "I see," Lizzy breathed, turning her head to hide her smile. "You dog."

"I had no romantic interest in her," William insisted.

"Did I say anything?" She turned to face him, eyes dancing. "I wasn't questioning your honor." He looked slightly reassured. "You were being a gentleman, only Richard failed to see that."

"He had strong feelings for her; and I understood him. When he refused to speak to me afterwards and then called me out the next morning I knew he just had to get it out of his system, so I obliged."

"And they say chivalry is dead. You would have been perfect if you had lived in the 19th century," Lizzy declared with a soft, tinkling laugh; to which he replied with a wry smile. They reached the top of the fountain, ending up at its source: the domed temple referred to as the Cascade House. For a moment they rested, turning so they faced Pemberley.

"At this time of day, when all the tourists have left, the place gets quite peaceful."

"I've never seen a place so wonderfully situated. Or such natural beauty in its surroundings."

"All the credit belongs to my ancestors."

She raised an eyebrow. "And none for the current steward responsible for its preservation."

"Partly responsible," he acknowledged, and she tilted her head to face him, favoring him with a gentle smile.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Back in Blackwell, Lizzy and William made quick work of preparing dinner. The large hamper they had brought home from Pemberley contained several hand pies, small puddings as well as an entire roast chicken dinner, complete with potatoes and gravy. Apparently Mrs. Smith - a cousin of Mrs. Reynolds - had known William was coming in and so had made sure there would be some of the Darcy favourites to take home.

He placed the pies in the freezer, saving them for Georgiana; then turned the oven to reheat the roast dinner. Lizzy went to wash some greens for a salad and afterwards help him set the table for two. Seeing as there was a good half hour til the chicken was going to be ready, William suggested that they spend it finalizing their siblings' plans for the next day.

He went down the hall to his office; and Lizzy made her way up the staircase, heading straight to her room. Only a few of her belongings remained unpacked; it would but take minutes to zip up her suitcase in the morning. She decided to follow William's suggestion and picked up her mobile to call Jane.

"Lizzy!"

She heard the clinking sound of porcelain amidst soft laughter in the background. "Jane! Am I interrupting your dinner?"

"No, we just finished, let me move to the other room," she replied, before giggling softly. "Charles!"

Lizzy grinned. "Sounds like I interrupted something else."

"Stop it, Lizzy."

"I'm not the one who's all breathless."

Another giggle. "Charles says I'm using you as an excuse to get out of doing the dishes."

She giggled in reply. "And they all say you're far too good. As your only sister and therefore only point of comparison, that's everyone's natural conclusion. It seems three years of marriage has opened Charles' eyes."

This time, Jane laughed softly. "I miss you, you little imp. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Dinner was relaxed and satisfying. The acrimony that Lizzy had felt upon their initial reunion had been considerably tempered by the past few days of mutual tolerance - enough of it, she felt, to actually warrant their coming to an understanding.

William stood and picked up her empty plate, and she followed with the serving dishes. He loaded the dishwasher as she stored the leftovers in the refrigerator and once done, he held up two mugs.

"Tea before turning in?"

Settled very comfortably on the large couch, Lizzy nibbled on her biscuit. She watched, smiling, as William dunked a jaffa cake into his tea before popping it into his mouth.

"I would have never guessed you to be a dunker. Or a jaffa cake fan." He gave her a questioning look, and she bit her lip thoughtfully. "I always thought you were more of a shortbread person."

His lips curled wryly. "Plain, stiff and dry?"

Lizzy gave a strangled cry, pausing in mid-sip. "You couldn't have waited until I'd finished that?" He kept silent, though his eyes held a glint of amusement. "No. No, more that you would prefer something classic, simple and reliable."

"I _like _variety."

She waved one of her biscuits at him before taking a bite. "Yes. But nothing too spicy." He shook his head at her, smiling, and reached for another cake.

Lizzy drained the rest of her tea and packed the remaining biscuits into an empty tin. She rubbed her neck with her right hand as she rolled her shoulders. "What time is Georgiana arriving tomorrow?"

"Around two in the afternoon," he replied. "Mrs. Reynolds will be coming in shortly just before."

"If Charles and Jane's flight gets in on schedule I may still get to see her."

With the tins and mugs put away in the kitchen she followed him up the stairs, with William reaching out to turn the lights off as they went. With her hand on her doorknob, she paused and turned to him, watching as he walked towards his room. Without a backwards glance, he turned the knob and stepped in, gently pushing the door shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you for all the well-wishes, have got a clean bill of health and can now resume normal daily activities - work and play both. I'll get to replying to comments made on the last chapter this week. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 14

December 23

William rose with the sun, feeling quite ambivalent about the day ahead. Georgiana would be arriving with their aunt and uncle around noon; and Mrs. Reynolds was due early at eight. Mrs. Reynolds would see to the domestic details: preparing their respective rooms and the meal that would greet them. He truly had nothing to take care of, and with that thought he pulled on his thick socks and laced up his trainers. A good long run might just be thing he needed.

In the outdoors, with his feet pushing hard against the ground and his breath coming out in visible puffs, he only heard his pounding heartbeat. It was early yet – and the snow-coated world was for the most part, silent and still. Pemberley was a ten-minute drive away from Blackwell; but on foot, diverting from the road between the two buildings, it was a good forty-five minutes. At the speed William was going, he expected to be back in Blackwell in an hour and a half – or in two, depending on the state of his leg muscles once halfway through.

He slowed to a leisurely jog once he glimpsed the stone benches lining the walkway around Pemberley's back gardens, his burning muscles anticipating the respite that awaited them. He should have stretched properly before setting off on his run – he had not had time for his regular exercise the past few days – and in the cold, his muscles were amassing in protest.

William took a few deep breaths before sitting gingerly on the icy stone, resting his arms on his knees, his hands dangling loosely. For some moments, he did nothing but focus on the rhythm of his breathing. The air was brisk, but the weather was beginning to warm up; it looked like the day ahead was going to be a good one.

His thoughts flew back to the previous night as soon as his breathing returned to normal. What sleep he had gotten was little; after they had separated at their doors last night William had remained awake for hours in the dark. The past four days had been an exercise of control for him: he never knew what to expect from Elizabeth, and so chose to take cues from her for the most part. She was more transparent than he, but four years apart and their hostile breakup hung over his head, reminding him that he had not really been the best judge of her feelings.

After the holidays, he would return to London; and so would she, it seemed, if not permanently, at least for a good amount of time. They had had no choice in the matter of each other's company these past few days, but once back in the city, would it be different?

He breathed a heavy sigh and leaned back on the bench, tilting his face up to the pale blue sky.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Charles, take this exit."

He suppressed a sigh at his wife's agitated tone. "Jane, I remember how to get to Blackwell. Would you put down the map and just enjoy the scenery."

"Alright, alright."

"And stop fidgeting."

She took a deep breath.

"I assure you, William will not mind our arriving early. Knowing how he is with schedules, he'll probably thank us for coming much sooner than planned. Georgiana arrives with some relatives later and he will be glad to have us out of his hair when they come."

"I wasn't thinking about him, well, not primarily—" she flushed, "I haven't seen Lizzy in almost a year."

Charles gave his wife a quick glance. They were less than 40 kilometers from Blackwell; with hardly any traffic on the freeway he expected to be at the country house in half an hour.

"And you're worried she might not recognize you?"

She slapped his thigh lightly. "Oh, you're the funnyman, are you."

"At any rate I'm sure she'll be glad to finally be out of William's company. Assuming, of course, they're both still in one piece when we arrive."

He was too slow, and Jane's hand landed with a smack on his shoulder, her breath coming out in an indignant huff. In the backseat, Andrea had awakened and was babbling softly to herself. The baby's giggles filled the car.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the bigger child, Andrea or you."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Lizzy lugged the cardboard box of decorations towards the tree that stood in the living room, pulling out the string of lights from inside.

An hour ago, she had come down to the kitchen looking for breakfast, catching a bustling Mrs. Reynolds working at the stove. There was a brief moment of surprise but Mrs. Reynolds recovered, quickly shifting from motionless shock to noisily fussing over her. Both took heed of the note posted on the fridge marked "Back by ten" and sat down to help themselves to a breakfast of fresh fruit and pancakes.

They chatted over the meal, with Lizzy glossing over the events of the past few days; instead choosing to catch up with the old housekeeper who was, really, more of a beloved aunt to William and Georgiana. When conversation moved to plans for the day it seemed there was some decorating to be done, and Lizzy eagerly volunteered to help until Charles and Jane came to pick her up.

Upon his return to the house William heard Christmas carols playing, leading him towards the living room where he found Mrs. Reynolds handing ornaments to Elizabeth, who stood, reaching up high on the ladder by the large tree.

He paused before the the doorway, leaned against the wall and watched quietly as the two women chatted nonstop; jumping from topic to topic, from time to time conferring where which ornament should be placed.

"Mrs. R? This looks handmade," Lizzy held the ceramic angel gingerly in her right hand, "and by young hands."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled warmly at her. "Yes. The year Mrs. Darcy was pregnant with Georgiana, she had taken William to a local potter's studio to and with assistance they both made their own Christmas angel." She unwrapped another ceramic angel, holding it up to Lizzy, who reached for it with her left hand.

For a moment she studied the figures, her thumbs running over the edges and planes.

She assumed that though both had started out looking exactly like the other, the process of molding and painting had yielded two distinctly different ones. The one in her left still held its deep color; the right looked like it had always had that light watercolor wash. One was neatly painted; the other had tiny brushstrokes crossing from one side to the other. One was a little boy, with dark hair and blue eyes; the other a girl with yellow braids and brown eyes.

"She doted on him; and he adored her just as much."

William walked into the room then, surprising the women. After accepting a brief hug from Mrs. Reynolds - who immediately scolded him for wearing a sweat-soaked shirt in '_this weather!_' - he faced Elizabeth, who favored him with a fond smile. He cleared his throat.

"You've been busy."

"So have you," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "We saved you some pancakes. Though... Mrs. R made enough to feed a family of eight, so that's not saying much."

"Why don't you eat in here, I'll bring in a tray, you could help us finish decorating," Mrs. Reynolds called out over her shoulder, already making her way to the kitchen.

He and Elizabeth shared a smile. "I should shower before she returns," William said, gesturing towards the staircase.

"I'll just be here," she said quietly, turning her attention back to the angels she held in her hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate you sharing your thoughts with me. Have a great weekend ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After he had bathed and dressed, William went back to the living room to find a lavish spread laid out on the low coffee table. Though he was famished, he took his time eating his breakfast - watching the continuing progress of Elizabeth and Mrs. Reynolds as they began to hang garlands on the banister of the staircase.

"I can't wait to tour the city again. I mean I still know my way around but I'm sure there are lots of new places to see, shows to catch, that sort of thing."

"Of course, dear. My daughter took me to this new cafe that serves these lovely square fritters, covered in so much confectioner's sugar you feel a toothache coming on just looking at it." The women shared a laugh and William smiled at the pleasant sound.

"I'll keep an eye out for that," Lizzy replied. "Jane and I have got some serious catching up to do, we could go together."

There was a faint rumble of an engine in the distance and William looked towards the front windows, catching sight of a large silver sedan rolling to a stop in the driveway. The driver's bright red head gave him away and William automatically stood up, quickly wiping his mouth with a napkin. He stopped in front of the women, receiving curious looks from both.

"Are you ready to do battle with ribbons and tinsel?" Lizzy teased. "And here I thought you were once again, choosing to be more the observer than participant."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think you'll want to get that," William said, just as the doorbell chimed.

Suddenly overcome with delight, she could not get to the front door fast enough. It swung open and framed in the wide doorway stood Jane, Charles and Andrea in his arms, cheeks as red as her father's hair.

Lizzy squealed with glee as she engulfed her sister in a hug. Charles walked in, handing his daughter to an eager Mrs. Reynolds before shaking William's hand in greeting.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Lizzy proclaimed, and Jane laughed, pulling her sister in for another embrace as the two men looked on. There was more giggling before Lizzy let go of Jane to greet Charles, kissing his cheek soundly as she pulled him in for a quick squeeze. Jane and William's exchange of hellos was significantly more sedate, though not necessarily less sincere.

Andrea, babbling happily away in Mrs. Reynolds' arms, received a smattering of kisses from her excited aunt last. She raised her arms and Lizzy happily took her in her arms, the tiny hands already fiddling with her ears.

"She's got a thing for ears these days. And noses. And mouths. Basically every nook and cranny of the average head," Charles explained, watching as his daughter traced Lizzy's nose with her index finger.

"She's adorable," Lizzy declared.

"Shall I make some tea?"

Charles glanced quickly at his wife. "As much as we would love to Mrs. R, our caretaker has to leave by noon. Which means we have to get going as soon as possible," he looked to Lizzy with concern. "We were trying to call your mobile but you weren't answering - to check if you were ready to go."

She grinned sheepishly. "I left it upstairs, charging on the side table. I _am _finished packing though."

Charles nodded eagerly. "Alright! Let's get your bags down here. Which room is yours?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Mrs. Reynolds was a genius - and William freely admitted it - in handling social situations that may have otherwise turned awkward. When Elizabeth and Charles made their way up to the second floor, Jane had smiled politely at him - three times within the span of a minute - and he'd reacted by smiling politely back. Mrs. Reynolds struck up a conversation on Andrea and her sleeping habits, and Jane responded with animation.

Andrea stared at him, unblinking, and he reached out his right hand to pull gently on hers. The baby gurgled, and he repeated the action, sending her into a fit of giggles.

Charles made a show of lugging the suitcase down the steps, mock-huffing as he went. "I thought you had most of your things sent to London, Lizzy."

"Don't complain, Charles. Most of those are presents for you all anyway," she teased.

"I suspect more for her than either of us," he cocked his head towards his daughter, who was currently keeping their host occupied.

"I think we're all set." Charles rolled the suitcase towards the entrance, stopping just before the closed doors. Jane had Andrea give both William and Mrs. Reynolds a hug - unsuccessfully, as her father had caught her attention. Lizzy shrugged on her coat and wound the scarf around her neck, checking her reflection quickly in the mirror.

Jane approached them, letting Andrea fuss over Charles, leaving Mrs. Reynolds and William standing a few feet away. He walked over to pull open the door with the large suitcase in hand. The Bingleys made their way to the car, with Charles retrieving the baggage from William, who, for a second, gripped the handle tighter.

"He's grown quite attached to that, I think," Lizzy deadpanned. William shook his head, a glimmer of a smile on his lips. Charles gave him a quizzical look as he placed the piece of luggage in the trunk.

"Thank you for taking care of Lizzy, Will. I hope shh- it, _it _wasn't too much trouble for you, disrupting your schedule like we did." Charles step forward, his hand outstretched. On the other side of the car, Jane favored him with a smile of gratitude.

"She was no trouble at all," his voice was bland, and his eyes moved to meet Elizabeth's impish grin. Charles and Jane exchanged glances then got inside the car.

"Thank you, William, it was... a bit surreal, but good, I think."

He looked down at his feet, smiling. "You're welcome. I think."

She smiled at him, brighter this time. "I had fun."

He nodded, the right corner of his lips quirking up in acknowledgment.

They both started at the sound of the engine gunning. He felt her weight against him as her arms wrapped around his neck in a fleeting hug; and in an instant she was in the car, with him looking on as it rolled down the driveway. He heard the door close behind him but he stood in the cold until the vehicle grew smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared at the bend.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

_The note should have clued him in. Elizabeth never left notes, she was faithful to the telephone; if she had something to say she did it herself. But the thought that something might be wrong never entered his mind, even though he _felt_ that things had somehow changed between them in the past few months. Why should he? Nothing had been predictable or standard in their relationship – that particular quality of hers was what had drawn him to her in the first place. William assured himself that whatever it was, it would soon pass without incident. _

_So here he was, on his way to her campus for a quick coffee break. The note said "quick" and he prayed it would be so; it was Monday and board meetings started at exactly five o'clock, whether he was there or not. To be even a minute late would disappoint his father._

_There were a handful of students in the area, and William saw her as soon as he entered the gardens, her back facing him, sitting next to the fountain. She turned her head in his direction while he was still a few feet away, and he gave her a little smile. She smiled back, but it looked frozen, barely reaching her eyes. _

"_I got your note," he greeted, holding up the tiny square of paper between his thumb and forefinger. "What couldn't wait until the weekend?"_

"_Me," she took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore." _

_His hand dropped to his side. "Sorry?"_

"_I can't do this anymore," she repeated. He watched as she reached into her pocket and handed him his flat's spare key. It was still shiny and new – he had given it to her last month, and she had never used it._

_William felt like he'd been slapped. His resentment rose as he realized he'd walked unknowingly into this – _trap_. "You asked me to come here for this? I had to move my appointments to drive all the way here and you do _this_? How very mature of you, Elizabeth."_

_Her face grew even paler. "Think what you want, we've been having problems for a long time now and you've never made the effort to deal with them. I tried my best but I can't change everything just to accommodate you."_

"_Is this because I didn't made it to your exhibit last weekend? I had some delicate business matters to deal with."_

"_You could have called," she said quietly._

"_It was a very important merger, Elizabeth. I don't expect you to understand the scope of what I do—"_

"_But I _do_, William, I know your work is important—"_

"_You do, do you? Then what's all this for? "_

"_Our relationship used to be important too."_

_He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his nose, raking his hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this? Have you met someone else? Is that it?" William cringed inwardly in shame even as he said the words._

_Her eyes, normally a warm, deep brown, turned hostile and cold. "I'm not doing this because I want to be your first priority; I'm not ready for that either – and things are changing for me. We've barely seen each other the last four months and I can't keep on doing this anymore." _

"_Have it your way." He felt numb and bitter, but he would never let her see how much she had hurt him. William's lips pressed into an angry line as he gave her a dark look before he turned and walked away. _

_He never looked back._

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Here we are, ladies."

A house with faded red brick and large paneled windows painted white stood before them. Coming from Blackwell it could have easily looked as unremarkable as a house could be; but its plainness held its own charm. Had Lizzy come across it during a walk she would have stopped to admire the classic structure and the unruly state of its foliage: crawling up one side of the house and thick just by the wooden fence. Smoke came out of the chimney, indicating warmth to be found within.

She stepped out of the car and offered to take care of Andrea as Charles took care of their luggage and Jane went to meet the caretaker walking towards them. He looked middle-aged and tall, with a friendly face and even friendlier manner.

"How was your trip?"

"Good, thank you, Joseph. How are you?"

He cracked a smile. "Good as can be. Ready for the long drive to my son's in Blackpool." Joseph looked to her and Lizzy shifted Andrea to her left arm, extending her right hand.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy, Jane's sister. I love what you've done with the greenery."

"Thank you, though this time of year's not the best to see the garden." He smiled, then looked to Jane.

"We first saw this property in spring," she explained, and Lizzy nodded.

"Shall we all go inside? I think Andrea feels a need for some exploring."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Chapter 17 will come within the next week. -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

She resisted the urge to once again check her mobile for any new messages. Will wasn't much for texting anyway. Georgiana sighed loudly, impatience overtaking her. She missed her older brother, and had thought they would have arrived Blackwell House an hour ago. Her Aunt Catherine turned in her seat to give her a sympathetic smile.

"We'll get there soon enough dear. The weather hasn't been very cooperative and your uncle is trying his very best to get us there by noon, I think."

"Damn right I am. They hardly fed us on that flight and I'm starving." Silver-bearded Angus Murray III gripped the steering wheel as he grumbled, and Georgiana had to stifle a giggle. Accustomed to breakfast meals with meat, eggs and potatoes, the quick cereal-milk-and coffee repast they had had time for had been seriously insufficient for her portly middle-aged uncle. The short flight had allowed only for tea sandwiches and small pastries, and though he may have had his fill, it had apparently not been enough.

"Is Delia there already?"

"Angus, I am certain she is. We went over the menu weeks ago." The tone used was almost imperious, and after giving Georgiana a wink through the rearview mirror, her Uncle Angus kept docile for the remainder of the drive, which was not for very long.

They pulled into the driveway and the door opened just as she was stepping out of the car. A smiling William made his way to them in long strides and she launched herself into his arms, nearly toppling him over on the ice.

"Oof!" She giggled at his sharp exhale, laughing when he swung her around. "Just once. You're getting far too tall for this, Georgie."

"Or are you getting far too old for it," she joked, loosening her grasp as he set her on the ground. He gave her a wry grin over his aunt's shoulder as he was pulled in for a hug.

"You look well, WIlliam," she said, kissing his cheek.

"As do you, Aunt. Now Uncle Angus, I think, looks a bit peaked. Was the trip difficult?"

"Only in the sense that I have not had a hot meal since waking up this morning."

William laughed and gestured to the house. "That should be remedied at once. Mrs. Reynolds has just finished making lunch."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

After the satisfying meal of spaghetti bolognese and crusty garlic bread, Angus and Catherine chose to unpack and rest in their room, leaving brother and sister to catch up with each other.

Georgiana stretched out on the sofa and turned the television on. Mrs. Reynolds had anticipated her and placed some mugs along a pot of hot chocolate on the center table and she poured out two, handing one to William when he sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you're finally here."

"So am I." They shared a smile. She sipped on her chocolate, glancing around the room, her gaze stopping to rest on the half-decorated tree. "So you and Mrs. R got a bit of a headstart, I see."

He shook his head. "Ah... not exactly." Her confused expression prompted further explanation, and William regarded her for a moment. He chose his words with care, keeping his face passive as he spoke.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Between unpacking and helping Jane to tidy up the house and make dinner, the afternoon flew by quickly for Lizzy. She felt like she was two again, trailing after her older sister wherever she went. She finished setting the table and walked into the kitchen just as Jane turned the stove off.

"With the reigning silence I suspect that Andrea and Charles are still asleep."

Lizzy smiled, settling next to her sister, leaning back on the counter.

"So now that we're alone... I've been meaning to ask you a few things."

"What do you mean, Jane?"

"Well, you've been quite the social butterfly these past few days. You told me you went to the Cardington Ball, but that's all you said over the phone. I want to know how William convinced you to be his date."

"I was not his date."

Jane raised a blonde eyebrow.

"And he didn't even try to convince me." Lizzy smirked, earning herself an incredulous look. "I surprised him. He was just pulling on his dinner jacket when I walked out of my room wearing the gorgeous gown you saw earlier."

"Noooo… "

"Yeeeees."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"There are moments when I look back and think the same thing, Jane," she sighed. "I felt so terrible about how I treated him the night I arrived."

"It wasn't [i]_your_[/i] fault he chose to leave you in the dark about the situation."

"I shouldn't have been so rash, Jane. He always did prefer to deal with the details by himself."

The sisters leaned back in silent contemplation for a while. "So how was it?"

"The ball? Oh, it was a bit boring really. Now I understand why he hates going to those things."

"Meet anyone interesting?"

"Well," Lizzy began, her tone sly, "Funny you should ask that. I did." She paused dramatically. Jane's expression was expectant. "I metRichard Spencer."

She gasped loudly. "Tatler's Most Eligible Bachelor?"

Lizzy giggled. "The very one."

Jane grasped her arm tightly. "And?"

"And what?" She watched as her older, usually more sedate sister wriggled her delicate eyebrows. "Oh Jane, marriage has definitely mellowed you down." She shook her head, smiling. "He looks just like the pictures. A bit taller I think."

"That's it?"

Lizzy giggled. "You sound like a _tween_, Jane."

"Did you dance with him?"

"Yes. Did you know that he's William's first cousin?"

Jane's blue eyes grew round. "No! That's not really public knowledge. Strange."

"That's what I thought."

"So... side by side, Richard, or William?"

"What?" The word was voiced in amused exasperation.

"I'm just curious! I wasn't there, so tell me who looked better? Points for the better-cut suit, shoes, cufflinks, the hair… "

Lizzy's laugh was uproarious. "I never thought you could be so shallow, Jane," she clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Please, Lizzy. It's been some time since my last formal do. Having a baby changes your life completely - but I'm not complaining... just... humor me."

"You're serious."

Jane tilted her head eagerly as Lizzy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"If I must choose—"

"If you must choose, what?" Charles' voice was curious as he strode across the room, grabbing Jane by the waist for a tight hug. With his back facing Lizzy, Jane shook her head vigorously at her sister – who quickly bit back her grin.

"Were you eavesdropping, Charles?"

"I could hear you from the living room," he protested, grabbing a bottle of wine from the rack, along with three wineglasses. "Just your laughter," he threw them a cheeky grin as he exited the kitchen.

Lizzy giggled at her sister's mortified expression. "I think you're safe, Jane. Charles has no idea how much of a gossip fiend you are."

"There's a reason it's called a guilty pleasure."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Mrs. Reynolds sat on one of the kitchen's high stools, her chin propped up in her right hand. The family had just finished their evening meal, and everything had been washed, dried and put away. Now she was taking a few minutes to run over her to-do list for the next day. Most of the menu had been prepared in advance, leaving her more time to decorate the dining room for the special occasion and the expected guests.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. R?"

She smiled warmly at Georgiana, who was making her way to the cupboard. "Just going through tomorrow's to-do list, dear."

"Tea?"

"Why not?" Mrs. Reynolds stood up to ready the kettle as the young girl took out the teacups. Once the kettle was put over the flame, they sat back down on the stools, leaning forward on the counter on their elbows.

"William seems alright." Georgiana's tone made the statement sound more like a hesitant question.

"He is; is he feeling ill?"

Serious blue eyes met her questioning gaze. "He mentioned something about Elizabeth staying here for a few days, just before we arrived."

She nodded in confirmation and placed her arm around Georgiana in a motherly half-embrace. "Yes, she was. I saw her this morning just before she left. They seemed alright."

Her look remained unconvinced. "He says she's moved back to London from New York."

"She did mention that, when we were talking this morning."

They sat quietly for a while, until the kettle's high-pitched whistle broke the silence. Mrs. Reynolds stood up to turn off the heat and began to pour the water into their waiting cups. Georgiana sighed deeply.

"That's all he told me."

"More than he'll ever tell [i]_me_[/i], my dear."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's Christmas eve! At least here for our dear characters. I have not yet been able to reply to comments on the previous chapter, and I promise to get to that ASAP. Hope you enjoy this one. Again, thanks for all the favorites/alerts/etc. :) -DCM

Dorian, Robin, Lynette, realelegance, there is no way to reply to your comments, so I would like to thank you all for your kind words.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The morning of Christmas Eve arrived extraordinarily mild, and Lizzy sprang out from bed to take a quick shower. Andrea, she had learned, was an early riser like her and she was eager to take the toddler outdoors while the weather was pleasant. She was certain that she would find her downstairs with her sister; Charles always chose to sleep in during weekends or long breaks like these.

Downstairs, Jane was placing the last of the waffles into the oven. With Andrea now in the picture, she and Charles had decided that they would be practicing certain family customs of their own.

Growing up, a traditional Bennet Christmas meal was usually breakfast; it was the only time they would be together before going on the drive to visit their grandparents. Charles, on the other hand, always celebrated Christmas with a decadent evening meal. Therefore it was decided that on Christmas Eve – or Christmas Day itself – they would have one breakfast and one dinner at home with family, and any other meals were fair game for other possible plans.

The sausages sizzled in the pan and she hurriedly moved to turn down the flame. Lizzy walked in, freshly-bathed and dressed in her hooded parka.

"'Morning, Jane," she kissed her sister on the cheek. From the playpen standing in the far corner, Andrea cried out an excited hello. Lizzy crossed over to lift her niece into a tight embrace. Andrea's hands automatically went to Lizzy's cheeks, her chubby fingers pinching full lips. "Mmmmm… " she nibbled lightly on the tiny fingertips, eliciting a baby giggle. She rained kisses over Andrea's face and turned to Jane, who was watching the scene with a fond smile on her face.

"The driveway's shoveled clean of snow. Her stroller is in the hall closet; her outdoor boots, sweaters and hats are there as well. You can take her out for half an hour, Lizzy – but that's [i]_all_[/i]. I want you back here for breakfast with Charles and I."

Her smile was wide as she reached over to give her sister a quick hug, and then they were out of the kitchen. Jane turned off the stove and covered the pan of sausages with a lid before jogging upstairs to their bedroom. Charles was sprawled across the bed, his red hair sticking up in every direction; jaw stubbly with the beginnings of a beard. He turned his head to face her when she opened the door, his eyes blinking sleepily. Jane quickly tossed off her slippers and climbed in next to him. She placed his lips next to his ear and nibbled lightly before whispering.

"Twenty minutes."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

At half past nine, breakfast was well underway in Blackwell House. Mrs. Reynolds had prepared a traditional Scottish breakfast of sausages, smoked haddock and both savoury and sweet scones to welcome the Murrays, and her efforts were currently being appreciated.

"I shall steal Mrs. Reynolds away when we leave on the twenty-ninth, William," Catherine Fitzwilliam-Murray said, placing her napkin beside her empty plate.

"You've been saying that since I was nine, Aunt." He smiled wryly.

"To no gain, she's far too loyal to you for my taste," his uncle declared, and Mrs. Reynolds, who was busy refilling his cup of coffee, blushed to the roots of her gray hair.

"What are the plans for this evening, William? Angus and I wished to attend the service after dinner."

"Entirely feasible, Aunt. Perhaps Georgiana and I will be joining you."

"I was hoping to do that all tomorrow. We'll have more time then, I'm still a bit tired from the trip." She threw her brother a beseeching look.

"Not a problem. You know I'm at your beck and call whenever you're around."

She beamed at him.

"Well in that case, we'll take our time in Church and see you in the morning," their uncle declared. "Now, are there more of these currant scones?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Her little alarm clock was buzzing madly on the endtable, the ringing noise overlapping with the clicking sound of its legs hitting wood. Lizzy reached over to silence it, taking care to not crease the wrappers she had laid out for her Christmas presents. She was completely satisfied with her efforts – everything had been properly packaged in the amount of time she had allotted for the task; the clock signaled that she had at least half an hour of idle time before she had to begin getting ready for dinner.

The smell of cinnamon and baked apples was heavenly, and she followed her nose to the kitchen, where she found her sister once again. She marveled at how domestic Jane had become, then again, she had always loved to help their mother in the kitchen when they were younger; while Lizzy escaped the chores whenever she could, preferring to spend her time outdoors with her sketchpad in hand.

"Almost done?"

"Just about. We should start getting ready. The pie will have cooled just enough when we have to leave."

"Good."

"I can't decide on what to wear," Jane complained, and for a moment Lizzy was transported back to years past, when they would spend ages in Jane's closet, trying on the clothes one would choose to flatter the other. She had very much missed her sister's company.

"Let's dig into my suitcase."

A half-hour later, Jane stood in front the mirror in Lizzy's room wearing a cream-colored Grecian-style halter dress. The skirt seemed to float around her legs; and with her hair in a romantic, casual updo, she looked the image of [i]_Helen_[/i]herself.

"Jane, that dress is yours. I've never worn it. Now I realize that I probably bought it with you in mind."

Her eyes shone with delight. "Really, Lizzy?"

"Of course! It looks ten times better on you. Or more," she grinned, accepting her sister's eager hug.

"It's beautiful. I haven't worn anything like this since Andrea's birth. Oh, but [i]_cream_[/i]! It'll stain easily."

"Use ScotchGuard," Lizzy quipped. "Don't worry about Andrea tonight. I'll brief Charles on his duties – believe me, you in that dress will be reason enough for him – and I'll share them. You can hold your daughter when she's all sparkling and clean."

"I'm so glad you're back – and not just because of the dress. Thank you, Lizzy!" With that last giddy statement she was off to her room, leaving Lizzy with less than an hour to bathe, dress and be downstairs in time for dinner.

"Now... what to wear... "

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Georgiana was in the middle of arranging the sequence of Christmas hymns and carols for the evening's background music when she saw a silver sedan pull up in front of the house. She checked her reflection in the large picture window before moving towards the front door to greet their visitors. The bell rang just as she stepped into the hallway, and she swung the door wide open.

"Merry Christmas!" It seemed the holidays brought about a great increase in Charles' natural exuberance. He had a wide-eyed Andrea in his arms, so she offered her cheek instead, opening her arms to welcome Jane, who stood right behind him. The last to arrive, her arms full of wrapped presents, was a hesitant-looking Lizzy. Georgiana took the initiative and ushered her in, pulling her into a brief embrace.

"It's good to see you."

Lizzy, hearing only sincerity in her tone, replied in kind. With Andrea already down on the floor ready to explore her new surroundings, Charles reached to take the bags from Lizzy. Jane hung her coat on the rack quickly, already on her daughter's trail.

"How have you been?"

She shrugged off her coat and hung it next to Jane's. "Alright, and you?"

"I've been well," Georgiana replied, resisting the urge to take Lizzy's hand and pull her into the living room, an action that would have been second nature years before; when she had been more a child than adult. Instead she flashed her a gracious smile. "Oh, we should go into the living room. We can start with the apéritif. Dinner is in half an hour, and I'm sure everyone else will be down soon."

Seated on the sofa was a woman who looked to be in her sixties, dressed in a long-sleeved burgundy velvet dress, her ash blonde hair pulled back in a firmly-fixed chignon. She turned to face them when they entered, little Andrea leading the way. She stood up slowly, almost regally, Lizzy thought, favoring them with a gracious smile.

"Aunt Catherine, this is Charles, Jane, Elizabeth, and Andrea." Polite greetings were exchanged and it was almost immediately that the woman reached for Andrea.

"Such a charming young lady," she remarked, holding her up as if for inspection. Andrea giggled, kicking her white-stockinged legs.

"Yes. She takes after her mother," Charles said proudly, eliciting a blush from Jane, as they exchanged a warm glance. Lizzy looked at them with pleasure. There could not be any two people more perfectly-suited for each other than they. She felt a movement by her elbow and she turned, reaching out to take the flute being offered by Georgiana.

"Kir royale," she said. "It's one of the few things I know how to make. Oh, and Buck's fizz, and the standard Bellini. Basically anything that requires topping off with some bubbly." Lizzy grinned, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

"Don't sell yourself short - getting the ratio is important." Twinkling brown eyes met smiling blue ones, and Georgiana let out a soft, relieved laugh.

"Have you had too much to drink already?" William's deep voice was unanticipated and both women turned to him in time to see the raised eyebrow directed at Georgiana, who subsequently rolled her eyes at him.

"No, Will, Lizzy just said something amusing."

"I'm quite entertaining, I've been told," Lizzy shifted her gaze to William, a smile playing on her lips.

"I shall attest to that," he replied, reaching over to touch his glass to hers.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"I thought that was a nice Christmas Eve celebration."

They lay on their backs on her bed, their faces turned towards the ceiling. Lizzy recalled the look of genuine warmth on Georgiana's face. She had not expected to be welcomed so favorably by his sister, considering their past closeness, the suddenness of her leaving, and the absence of contact afterwards; but it appeared magnanimity ran in the Darcy blood.

"Yes, it was."

Jane shifted to face her and smiled. "The roast was fantastic."

"The apple pie was wonderful," Lizzy replied loyally, earning a smile from her sister.

"I think I understand what you mean now."

Lizzy shifted to face Jane.

"I was expecting him to be stiff and formal around you – but he's… different. It's like you were _friends_."

"Is that so hard to believe, Jane?" she said laughingly.

"I didn't think I'd ever see it happen. Not after seeing how you were a complete wreck after your breakup."

Lizzy tossed the throw pillow at her sister. "You make me sound like a drama queen."

"You always did have a flair for theatrics," Jane gave her a pointed look. "Don't try to deny it! Must have something to do with you being the youngest. Charles has it as well," she giggled.

"Well that explains why we both like you so much," Lizzy teased, rolling over to lie on her stomach. She picked at the bedspread. "Georgiana's so… grown-up!"

"She did look very sophisticated tonight. She's what... twenty-three?"

Doing some quick math, Lizzy cocked her head to one side. "Turning that in February, I believe. It was really nice to see her again."

"You know the gallery's a couple of blocks from the Academy. Maybe you'll see more of each other when the holidays are over."

She smiled gratefully at her sister. "Maybe. Thanks, Jane." She glanced at her watch. "It's almost 1am. Your husband must be waiting. Goodnight," she kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Lizzy."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

In retrospect, the night had been a complete success. The food had been incredible, but that was Mrs. Reynolds for you; and the company had been pleasant and entertaining. Dinner gave way to the exchange of gifts in the living room, where they each opened one present (with the exception of Andrea, who was allowed to tear the paper off three of hers). His aunt and uncle departed not long after for midnight Mass, leaving them behind to linger over pastries and coffee.

Georgiana's watchful gaze had been a little unnerving, but he did his best to ignore it, and hopefully no one else had noticed his sister's vigilance. He was glad that she had not been around when Elizabeth had handed him her 'real' present.

William's eyes landed on the unmarked parcel that lay on his bedside table, his curiosity rising to an incredible level. It was already half past midnight – it _was_ already Christmas – he wouldn't really be breaking the rules if he opened it…

He unwrapped the hard plastic cylinder gently, taking care not to tear the paper. The paper rolled within it felt heavy and thick, and he took the lid off the tube before reaching in to pull the scroll out with his fingers. It unfurled to reveal a detailed sketch of the hidden window seat at Pemberley.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for adding this story to your alerts, favorites, and for leaving your thoughts in the comments section. I have not had time to reply to the previous chapters review but rest assured I will get to them soon. In the meantime, here's the next one. Enjoy - and please review, if you have the time. :) -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

December 25

Christmas mornings in the Bennet household – when she and Jane had been children – were a haphazard affair, with their cups of hot cocoa and plates of gingerbread muffins beside them as they opened present after present by the decorated fir tree. When Lizzy came down at eight o'clock to see the scene unfolding with Charles, Jane and Andrea as participants, she was seized by a familial tenderness so strong that she found herself blinking back tears. Andrea giggled whenever a new gift was unwrapped and presented to her by her eager parents. Once all of hers were opened and her attention then completely occupied by the large pile of toys, Charles and Jane moved on to theirs. Lizzy, calmed by her side trip to the kitchen for sustenance, sat down beside her sister, her own mug in hand.

"Merry Christmas, you two."

"I hope you don't mind, Andrea woke up early and we just couldn't wait—" Charles gave her an apologetic smile, and Lizzy shook her head emphatically.

"Of course not. This way I have less waiting time to open mine," she said cheekily.

Jane oohed over the beaded cardigan from Lizzy and quickly put it on over her pyjamas; kissing Charles soundly on a stubbled cheek for his gift – a pair of soft pink pearl earrings. Charles thanked Lizzy for the leather driving gloves and kissed his wife for the set of vintage woodworking tools.

Lizzy squealed upon opening their gift: free tickets to all of London's sights placed in a large canvas tote bag, along with a black cashmere sweater and matching scarf, a folding umbrella, a map of the city, and complimentary passes for the tube.

"_'Reacquaint yourself with London'_," she giggled. "Thank you. These will be put to good use."

"Oh, there's another gift from you, Lizzy," Jane interrupted. She opened the package to reveal the coffee table book on Derbyshire, signaling Charles to take a look.

"This is for you from William and Georgiana," Charles said, handing her a large, square package. Lizzy smiled and tore the wrapper off. It was the exact same book she had bought for Charles and Jane. She could not help but laugh, and the sound caused Jane to peer over her shoulder. One blonde eyebrow rose.

"Imagine that."

"And this one's also got your name on it," Charles announced, dropping a small package into her lap. Jane had stood up to bring their empty mugs into the kitchen, and Charles was busy teaching Andrea how to use her new toys. 'Elizabeth' was the only thing written on the card, and Lizzy quickly rose, excusing herself.

Once back in her room she sat on the bed and carefully unwrapped the package. Taped to the top of the cardboard box was another note:

_'I hope at least one thing hasn't changed in the past four years.'_

With her heart fluttering nervously, she lifted the lid off the box.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

In Blackwell, only Mrs. Reynolds and William rose before nine, the former going straight to the kitchen while the latter went for a quick run. She prepared a festive buffet, placing stacks of plates and the silverware at one end of the sideboard, just by the platters of food. Formality was disregarded for the day, leaving everyone to eat whenever they liked; saving dinner for the holiday's highlight.

It was almost noon when Georgiana finally made an appearance, arriving to a table already occupied by William, their aunt and uncle. Though the older couple seemed to be in the middle of their meal, the space in front of her brother remained empty, and she gave him a grateful smile as he stood up.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt, Uncle," she made her way around the table, leaning to kiss proffered cheeks. When she reached her brother, Georgiana tiptoed to put her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"Merry Christmas, sleepyhead," William's low tone was warm and teasing. "I assume you slept well?"

"Yes. So well I worked up an appetite," she replied, walking over to the buffet and handing him a plate.

"Oh William, I forgot to tell you, Richard called while you were in the shower. Your Uncle and I had words with him - you know we haven't seen much of him since he returned to England? We saw him more often when he was based in Sweden," his aunt declared.

Brother and sister exchanged amused glances. Sometimes their aunt got carried away with words; they happened to know that Richard, along with their other cousins, had stayed with the Murrays for the Edinburgh Festival last August.

"We are expected for dinner at seven tonight; I've already told Delia. I'm looking forward to seeing the family."

"Of course, Aunt. We'll be ready to leave by six."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The driveway leading to Wingfield Hall was lined with low sconces, enough to illuminate the path for vehicles coming in. Built in the 1600s and well-preserved through the centuries, it stood tall and proud today as one of Robert Smythson's best works and Britain's prime example of Elizabethan architecture. Back then the house was built simply to display the family's wealth - opulent almost to the point of ostentatiousness; but early on in his childhood, William grew to think of the house as a second home, spending much of his time there with Georgiana, still a toddler, shortly after their mother had passed away.

At present it remained simply the Spencer's ancestral estate, one which was passed on to the eldest son. In Richard's case, when the time came, he would inherit the house and all its responsibilities, being the only male amongst a brood of five.

As they pulled in front of the grand entrance the door swung open and Nathalie flounced out, almost twirling in her red cocktail dress. A giggling Georgiana tumbled out of the car even before he had turned off the engine, rushing to greet her cousin. Girlish laughter rang in his ears as his Aunt joined the embrace, tugging along her husband who pretended to be more nettled than he actually was. Sometimes William wondered if he chose to play the old Scottish curmudgeon just because he looked liked one. The teasing look in his Aunt's eyes and the faintest grin on his Uncle's face gave credence to his theory, and he bowed his head, smiling inwardly as he picked up the bags filled with presents from the trunk.

"Need a hand with those, Will?"

He turned and nodded to Richard, who had suddenly appeared at his elbow. William relinquished his hold on two of the large bags. "My sister seems to have forgotten me." His tone was wry and Richard chuckled.

"You know those two," he nodded his head toward the two young ladies walking arm in arm down the hallway. "When they're together it's like they're thirteen all over again."

"I suppose I should be thankful."

"That they act that way together still?"

"That they remain close even with the distance involved, and differing interests, but yes, I see your point."

"Can you imagine what it would be like should they both decide that they were old enough to date?" William gave him a look and Richard shrugged. "I know they technically are - they are over twenty-one -"

"And you began dating only after your twenty-first birthday, yes?"

"Laugh all you want, Will. I'm guessing it won't be long before some boy begins coming round to your house looking for Gee. And I don't mean for dances or the like." Richard placed the presents by the tree then gave his cousin a slap on the back. "I'm partly grateful I was in Sweden when Nathalie started seeing this guy seriously. And that she stopped seeing him shortly before I moved back." His cheeky smile was contagious and William shook his head.

"I think I need a drink," he replied, one corner of his mouth quirking up into a grin.

"To the main hall, then. The rest of the family are already there."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The warm, fuzzy feeling stayed with Lizzy the entire day, as she spent it indoors with Jane, Andrea and Charles. While husband and wife had their hands full of their daughter and her new toys, Lizzy kept herself occupied with her sketchpad. By the time the sun had set she had drawn an elaborate triptych of the Bingley family, with Andrea naturally in the center of it all. She decided that come tomorrow morning she would have enough daylight to filling in the drafts with soft color - which would be easy enough, thanks to William's generous present of sketching materials.

The thought of the gift brought about the thought of the giver - and she paused for a moment, twirling the charcoal twig in her fingers. She remembered the look of surprise on his face when she, in the middle of last night's goodbyes, handed him her present. It was unexpected, that much was obvious; and Lizzy had said a quick "You're welcome" when he remained speechless, just looking at the wrapped parcel. At the sound of her voice his eyes had flown to her face, his murmured thanks almost drowned out by Charles' loud farewells, his usual cheerfulness amplified by too many glasses of champagne. The sudden rush of people towards the entrance caused her to step back and reach for her coat. Now that she had time to reflect upon it, the look on his face had been unreadable from that moment til they rounded Blackwell's driveway. She wondered if he had opened her present, and if he liked it.

Lizzy looked up as a bowl of vegetable soup was placed on the low table beside her. "Oh! Dinnertime already?"

He held out a hand to stop her. "Stay, Jane and I've got it," he grinned, his eyes moving to her dirtied hands. "Or do get up, and get to the sink. You know how motherly your sister gets sometimes."

She smirked at him. "Yes, I do. It's mainly because she had to put up with me making messes left and right as a child."

"And for a few years more after that," Jane chimed in, smiling fondly at Lizzy as they passed each other.

When she returned to the living room Lizzy found them sitting on the couch, hands entwined and heads bent close together. One would think that they were on their honeymoon, save the cherub sleeping quietly beside them. _'Or myself,'_ Lizzy thought, carefully avoiding their outstretched legs as she sat on the floor and reached for her bowl.

They ate leisurely, as it seemed to be the theme of the day, while recalling holidays past with their respective families. The previous year had been the first 'expecting' for the married couple; and the last for Lizzy and her friends in New York. Stories were told and details discussed - often to the amusement of all - and they ended the meal with plans for the next, with Lizzy declaring they spend it in her home come next December.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

It was a sweet picture: two shiny blonde heads bent over the table as they unwrapped their respective Christmas presents. The two older brothers stood a few feet away from their sisters. Richard took a long swallow of his whiskey.

"So Uncle Angus and Aunt Catherine leave tomorrow morning, leaving you and Georgiana. Think you'll be up for New Year's Eve here at Wingfield? We'll probably have more family and friends over, but we'll be keeping it small."

William raised an eyebrow.

"Relatively small. Maybe around thirty, forty max? You forget with Cassandra and Anna married and with children," he said, glancing over at his sisters, "that's already nine people."

The eyebrow rose higher, along with the left corner of his mouth. "Is there a party planner involved?"

Richard smirked. "You know my mother well."

They nursed their drinks, quietly observing their relatives as more presents were exchanged and opened. A general feeling of lightheartedness enveloped the room, and no one was immune to it. William smiled as he heard his sister's laughter mingling with his uncle's gravelly chuckle. Once more, Aunt Catherine relished her place in the spotlight as she related an amusing tale of Christmas years ago.

"I was thinking... Elizabeth's sister and her family have arrived by now. It may be short notice and all but I'd like to invite them to the party." Richard kept his eyes on his sister's head as he spoke, even as he felt William's gaze on him.

"Of course. I can give Charles a call tomorrow."

"I'd drive over with the invitation myself but - you know I've only met her once. It would be a bit odd, I think."

William silently agreed.

Richard sipped on his drink. "So… what's going on there?" He turned his head and braved his cousin's blank gaze.

"What do you mean?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. William was a very private person, he always had been; and Richard knew how resolutely tight-lipped he could be if he wanted to. "What I meant was, pretty girl goes with you to a Ball, stays with you at a hotel and then in Blackwell. We saw each other in London two weeks ago and you never said a word. How long have you been seeing her?"

"It's not like that."

"Really? Not like that at all?" He looked skeptical.

William tossed back the last of his drink. "Hardly."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Their return to Blackwell just before midnight was in high spirits; more so, William felt, for his sister, who was already counting the days til she would see her female cousins again. Once home they hung their coats and Georgiana took the peach crumble Mrs. Reynolds had placed in the refrigerator, doling out substantial servings onto two large bowls.

William pulled out a quart of vanilla bean ice cream from the freezer and proceeded to the living room, spoons in hand. Their aunt and uncle called out their goodnights while making their way up the staircase, their muffled yawns testament to their sleepiness.

"Are we eating this all tonight?"

"I think we can, if we stay up until sunrise."

"Merry Christmas, Will," she gave him a kiss on the cheek before placing a large scoop of ice cream on top of the crumble. With a quick flick of her wrist she broke the crusty top, sending the melting cream down into the pastry's warm interior. After a couple of large, quite unladylike bites she leaned back on the sofa and sighed happily. William followed suit - without the girlish sigh, of course.

"We haven't really had time to talk, have we... have I been a neglectful brother?"

She rolled her eyes at him and tucked her hair behind her right ear, showing him the new earrings he had given her this morning. "Yes, you have. These are too small for my taste."

He smiled at the cheeky gesture. "How were the last few days of school?"

"Good," she shrugged, then gave him a quick glance. "How were the last few days?"

"Fine."

He offered nothing after that, and Georgiana decided to let go of the matter for now.

"Which one are we watching first?"

William waved to the stack of holiday DVDs. "You choose."

She loaded the first film into the player. In the dim room, visions of snow-covered houses, twinkling lights and goodwill towards all mankind danced before them; and they spent the next hour and a half in silence.

The final credits had begun to roll when Georgiana began to lean heavily on his left side. "I thought I'd be able to be just civil to Elizabeth last night but I couldn't."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Because it's Christmas?"

"Because I found it hard to stay mad at her when I finally saw her. She looked terrified of me – of _me!_ And the fact that she did was just so absurd… "

William was suddenly thankful that Georgiana hadn't been around to see Elizabeth's outburst when _he _had first seen her again.

"Do… do you think she'll have lunch with me? I mean when we're all back in London after the holidays."

He gave her a soft smile. "I think all you have to do is ask."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, comments, adding this to your alerts and favorites. I appreciate hearing from you all. Please keep sharing your thoughts with me, they keep me inspired and constantly thinking. :) Enjoy. -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

December 29

It was only eleven in the morning, and already Lizzy was feeling quite frustrated. She had exhausted all the sketching possibilities in Jane and Charles' cottage: there were already several drawings of Andrea – asleep, awake, smiling, staring off into space, even eating – and some of the rooms and the furniture: Jane's favorite club chair, and Charles' current woodworking project.

After Christmas, the weather had turned much colder, so she had spent most of the time cleaning and fixing up the house with her sister, assembling toys for Andrea with Charles, and again making meals and sweets in the kitchen with Jane. Babysitting Andrea and watching television with the entire family alternated during the other free hours of the day.

By the end of three days of domestic chores she felt ready to burst, and that nagging feeling of being a third wheel was also beginning to get tiresome - not that she minded the work or that anyone came close to making her feel unwelcome - but she missed the outdoors, and the air in the house was beginning to feel stifling.

It also seemed that she was the only one affected by the current state of confinement. Jane and Charles looked even happier to be spending all their time indoors with Andrea as they settled into their new home away from home.

When the skies cleared up just before noon, she made a quick decision. She had not driven in a while, but after reassuring Charles and Jane that she would be fine, off she went in Charles' shiny silver sedan.

So it was nearly one in the afternoon when she finally pulled into a parking slot, stepped out of the car, grabbed her tote bag from the front seat and giddily shut the door. Lizzy breathed the cool air into her lungs eagerly and made her way to the nearest stone bench. Weather-permitting – she had absolutely no intention of leaving until someone asked her to.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The grounds had been swept clean, and he surveyed the snowy landscape appreciatively. Beside him he heard a soft sigh.

"It's magical."

Brother and sister shared a grin. "I think I want to spend time inside today. Can Mr. Gordon take me?"

William looked slightly offended. "_I _could take you."

"I didn't mean you couldn't!" Georgiana laughed, and he smiled sheepishly. "I know you have your own tasks today. I'll see you later," she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek before bouncing away into Pemberley's main offices, where the executive director was waiting for their arrival.

It was a beautiful day – the sun was finally peeking through the clouds, and the sky was clear – snowfall, if any, was spare and sporadic. His walk quickened, turning eager, and soon enough he was rounding the facade of the grand estate. There were a few people strolling leisurely; some were having lunch on the benches, obviously intent on enjoying the day's lovely weather. One woman walking past flashed him a friendly smile, and he returned it with a ready grin of his own.

He wandered past the rows of neatly-trimmed shrubbery, feeling the light wind on his face, a feeling of contentment spreading through his chest.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked up at him, surprise evident on her face. Her tote bag was immediately placed to sit on the ground. "Hi," she greeted shyly, folding up her sketchbook. His eyes flew to the pencils arranged neatly in the box.

"Looking for inspiration?"

Lizzy tilted her head from one side to another. "Along with cabin fever. The weather's been particularly terrible these past few days." They shared a smile.

"So are Charles and Jane going around with Andrea?" He gestured vaguely to the grounds.

"Oh, no, no, I'm all alone today. They're happily puttering about at home," she answered.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

She pointed to the crumpled up brown paper bag and the half-empty bottle of water.

"Ah. Then can I tempt you with something else?" His lips quirked into a shy grin.

"You can try," she replied, standing up to follow him.

They walked around the great house passing through the manicured hedges that led towards the maze, turning west when they reached its entrance. She recognized the large greenhouse in the near distance and looked to William for confirmation but his gaze remained forward, steady to his purpose.

They stopped at the small bay that was sealed off from the main conservatory and he offered to take her heavy jacket. There were no other coats hanging on the hooks.

"The gardener must be on his lunch break."

He pushed the door open and immediately a wave of balmy, humid air assaulted her cheeks, turning them pink. He smiled as she placed her palms on her face.

"Yes, it's quite a change from outside… "

She followed him down the path, head turning from side to side to admire the lush greenery before her. It was paradise in the midst of sleeping barrenness, a hothouse of fragrance and foliage. She caught sight of a large palm frond and realized that the massive greenhouse was divided into different sections. They were heading towards what looked like an English-themed garden, surrounded by wild arrangements of roses, lilies, lavender and daisies. Lizzy sat happily on the wooden bench situated in its center. After some hesitation, William sat down beside her.

"In here it's already spring," she said with amazement, smiling brightly at him. His cheeks had also turned rosy from the heat.

"I thought you might want to see this. Renovation finished on the 16th."

"I came just in time then."

"There are over three hundred varieties of plant life in this greenhouse. Each zone has a corresponding climate assigned to it, to foster growth of plant life that is local to various parts of the world."

"Impressive," she teased, smiling cheekily at him. He seemed to realize that she may have seen through his formal textbookish speech and he ducked his head.

"Well, you have the guidebook from last time, I believe."

They sat in silence for a while, quietly appreciating their surroundings. It was William who spoke first.

"I was glad to receive your gift. It meant you still had use for mine."

"I'm glad you like it."

He leaned forward on the bench, clasping his hands and resting his elbows on his knees, keeping his eyes on the ground. There was a long pause, and then he cleared his throat. "When you left… it took me months to stop thinking about you – and when that passed it was all I could do not to take the next flight to New York."

Her head turned sharply towards him, but he kept his head down.

"Charles very nicely let me know how Jane thought of me, passing along the warning to leave you alone. It was obvious she felt I was somehow to blame for your leaving the country—"

"Oh you shouldn't think that—"

He gave her a fleeting glance. "No, I never took offense; she's your sister, she had the right to think what she wanted. After all, at no time did I try to change her mind about my part in our relationship."

She leaned back again and kept silent.

"I'd been used to making the decisions all my life." His voice grew soft. "I never realized I'd done the same in our relationship until you were out of my reach."

Lizzy sat quietly beside him, her thoughts in a whirl as she tried to process the meaning of all that he had said. She certainly hadn't expected _this _when he'd asked her to come with him on his walk. She almost jumped when he abruptly stood up and started to pace in front of her.

"I was in Manhattan last year, around March. I was there for only a day – for work – and after that was done I had three hours to go until my flight. I found my way to the gallery, but it was your day off from work. I felt so foolish. All that worry for nothing – you weren't even there. Your assistant asked me to leave a message but I declined the offer and left," he took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I think I just wanted to make sure you were well."

She held his gaze, understanding dawning on her face. "Thank you."

He waved his hand in dismissal, turning away to stare at the floor.

"I wish I'd been there—"

William grinned ruefully. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

She flushed. "Well, you're probably right." They shared an awkward laugh, and he gave her a faint smile. She gestured for him to sit back down, and he obeyed. "So… "

His eyebrow rose questioningly.

"So… you were the handsome stranger who came looking for me. The staff teased me for an entire week," she said, shaking her head. He kept his face blank, though his blue eyes held a different light.

"You, uh, didn't get many of those then?"

A laugh bubbled up in her throat and she threw her head back, swatting him lightly on the shoulder. William finally leaned back, his light chuckle blending with her laughter.

"Are we even?"

He took her offered hand and shook it.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Jane sat on the sofa, the unfinished knit scarf temporarily forgotten on her lap. After finishing dinner, Charles had gone upstairs to give Andrea her bath and put her to bed. The last few hours before sleep tonight were supposed to be her quiet time; and without the distraction of Andrea crawling into and under places she wasn't supposed to be she had planned on finishing her latest knitting project.

_'__Easier said than done'_, she thought. She should not have asked Lizzy to join her 'crafts' time'. Oh, her sketchbook lay open and the pencils were out; but they had also ended up forgotten on her lap. She could count on one hand the number of times her younger sister touched pen to paper since they first sat down an hour and a half ago. She had been relatively quiet throughout the meal, and right now it was very obvious that something was on her mind. Lizzy was distracted; and her continued silence was beginning to bother Jane.

She raised her arms in a quick stretch. "Lizzy—"

"That's it for me, Jane," Lizzy folded up her sketchpad and quickly crossed over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, see you in the morning," and in a blink she was gone from the room, jogging quickly up the stairs.

Slim blonde eyebrows furrowed together as Jane followed her sister's progress.

Something was definitely up.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Georgiana glanced at William as she walked into the room then sat down next to him. Both were in high spirits coming home from Pemberley - visits to the house had always had that effect on them - and presently he seemed to still possess the faintest impression of satisfaction. He wore a thoughtful expression, yet his posture was more relaxed than she had ever seen since arriving Blackwell a week ago. A thick leather binder lay open in his lap, the fingers of his right hand tracing the edge of the paper.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

He gave her a confused look. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, smiling. "You seem a bit distracted. Were you able to accomplish everything you intended today?"

William bent his head to again face the ledger. "Yes, I was," he replied vaguely, his brow furrowed as he stared at the pages before him.

She picked up the remote for the television. "Will I disturb you with this?"

"No, go ahead."

She glanced at him to see his attention focused on the book. Georgiana shook her head and sighed, smiling at his bent head. "Only you would find work to be such a diversion."

He gave her a bemused smile when she reached over to squeeze his hand.

William heard nothing of the television following that; so deep in thought was he. After his unplanned disclosure of sorts he and Elizabeth had stayed in the greenhouse for just a few minutes more, and then she had told him that she needed to be on her way. He had searched her face for any indication of contempt or anger, and finding none, told himself to trust her smile for what it appeared to be.

Feeling completely on edge he walked beside her to the parking area, silent and doubtful, until they stopped by her car and she turned to face him, nothing but warmth in her deep brown eyes. He held the door open and she got into the drivers' seat, giving him a quick grin.

_"See you New Year's Eve."_

He stood in place as she drove away, turning away only when the car disappeared past the trees. He was back in the office in time for tea, and over shortbread cookies he and Mr. Gordon went over the various yearly reports, the bulk of which now rested on his lap. The reports he had wanted to finish reviewing tonight... not that he was making much progress.

William felt Georgiana's weight against his left shoulder and he glanced down to see her stifle a large yawn. He closed the binder and set it on the table, smiling down at his sister when she looked up at him, a curious expression on her face.

"Work can wait til tomorrow. We have a movie to finish."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and favorites. Keep the comments coming, I love hearing from you all.

Quick q to those who are familiar with the site: is there something wrong with the formatting of entries? I have been having trouble with this chapter and also had the same problem with the previous one when uploading - I lose all the formatting, and the paragraphs run together. Please send me a PM if you know what it could be...

Also dear readers, particularly Lizzy1188 (I couldn't reply to your review) there's a note at the end re Pemberley's playroom. Thanks. -**DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

December 31

"My earrings! I can't find my earrings! Did you see them, Charles?" Jane's voice was uncharacteristically panicked and loud over Andrea's laughter as she rushed through the living room. The little child was watching cartoons on the television, already in her New Year's Eve ensemble: a pretty periwinkle dress which brought out the blue in her eyes. She clapped her hands together, emitting another loud giggle. Lizzy threw a smile in her niece's direction, then returned her gaze to the magazine in her lap, keeping a close eye on the wriggling figure.

Charles rushed through the room, flashed an apologetic smile at Lizzy, and then ran upstairs to follow his wife.

"Looks like your calm mother is quite panicked tonight, Andrea," she said softly, closing the magazine and placing it on the coffee table. Lizzy picked up her niece, kissing her on the cheek. "She's beginning to remind me of grandma, eh? Next thing you'll know she'll start complaining of her nerves. When that happens, you're more than welcome to move in with me."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Georgiana stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door gently. Mrs. Reynolds, who stood directly behind her, tugged on her wrap.

"Sorry dear, you wouldn't want that to wrinkle."

"Thanks, Mrs. R." She exchanged smiles with William, who had just locked the car. The three of them made their way to Wingfield's front door, where snowy large boughs trimmed with lights hung above their heads.

He pressed the buzzer and instantly they heard the sound of running footsteps – several, in fact – rushing towards the door. It opened to reveal five ruddy-cheeked little boys - three of whom were their nephews - all dressed in dark trousers and long-sleeved shirts, hair combed smoothly into place. "Happy new year!"

"Hello Francis, Julian, James," Georgiana counted off, leaning down to receive kisses of hello. William reached out his hand for a high-five and was surprised when James took it in a firm handshake. He couldn't help but smile at the serious-looking boy who, at the age of seven, was the eldest among the Spencer cousins. The younger boys followed suit, including the two new faces in the group.

"I'm Michael."

"I'm William."

"I'm William too!" The last boy piped up, grinning to reveal two missing teeth. Just as quickly as they had appeared, the boys scattered back into the house.

"I see you've met our neighbour's children," Cassandra, Richard's eldest sister, came to welcome them, her two-year-old daughter perched on her arm. She led them towards the main hall where guests stood in small groups, servers in black bearing trays of hors d'oeuvres working their way around the room. "Now, William, Georgiana, go and mingle while I take Mrs. Reynolds to her sister."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Having let Georgiana go to find Nathalie somewhere in the great house, William wandered around by himself, keeping an eye out for Richard. He found his cousin in the glass-enclosed terrace with his brothers-in-law Oliver and Edward, gathered near the bar. Glasses were raised in greeting and soon they were joined by his sisters, Emily, Cassandra and Anna, who brought with them new guests.

He was introduced to the cousins who were visiting from Australia; their next-door neighbours - if one could refer to neighbours who lived at least ten miles away _next-door_ - and their families, any corresponding children and grandchildren lingering nearby included.

The current number of people in the room could hardly be called a crush; but the crowd certainly could not be called intimate. William hid his sigh behind a polite smile. His spine was stiffening up bit by bit, even as he shook hands graciously with each new arrival. The man standing beside him struck up a conversation with Richard, and soon he found himself engaged in a spirited discussion about the recent headlines.

The glass doors slid open to let more people into the room, and the soft sound of familiar laughter caught his attention. Their eyes met and held, and they exchanged soft smiles in greeting; neither aware that they were being observed, or that their silent interaction aroused more interest than a spoken one would.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Jane was having a wonderful time. Next to her Charles looked to be seriously enjoying himself as well; Lizzy had been pretty much all-smiles since they arrived. And Andrea… well, she was sitting contentedly in Mrs. Reynolds' lap, nursing happily on her milk bottle.

She stole a glance at the man seated beside her sister. She had to agree with Lizzy: he was definitely much better-looking in person. He noticed her looking in his direction and flashed her a warm smile, and she quickly turned away, feeling her face heat up.

"I think your sister doesn't like me," Richard whispered to Lizzy. She glanced briefly at Jane, whose eyes were focused intently on her roast beef and scalloped potatoes.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's just a little too excited about—" her eyes danced merrily as Jane's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, eyes flashing her a warning look, "—being out tonight, dressed up in fancy clothes."

Jane smiled weakly. "I haven't been to a gathering in a long while. With more than six adults who aren't all mums at least." Her last comment brought forth laughter from the group, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Jane's face turned scarlet, and Charles leaned in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well, then let's make the most of the evening, shall we?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Just off the dining room, a six-man ensemble played familiar big band tunes that called to several generations, as the crowd that gathered on the dance floor proved. The Spencer patriarch, Matthew, danced with his wife, along with several other couples of that era. The song ended and they parted to applaud the band.

The lead singer bowed graciously before signaling the other members to start on the next song - an upbeat piece of music that appealed to the younger crowd, and the floor began to clear.

"Charles, I think you should dance with your wife," Richard chided, eyes dancing as he watched the red-headed man looked panicked for a moment. He held his hands out and reached for the toddler, who smiled prettily at him. "I've got her for a few dances."

Lizzy watched the scene play out in front of her with amusement. Jane and Charles exchanged a tentative look, giving Andrea the chance to flutter her eyelashes at Richard. She bit back a laugh - Jane had actually been teaching Andrea that particular trick without success. Apparently she lacked the proper stimulus.

"I'll take care of her, she'll be fine. I don't have one myself but I have years of experience behind me with all those rascals you see there," he said reassuringly, tilting his head towards his nephews and nieces. "Besides, Elizabeth here will keep us company."

"Go on, the two of you," she said, smiling encouragingly. At that Charles handed his daughter to Richard and quickly pulled his wife to the dance floor.

Andrea waved to her parents then clapped her hands.

"Aren't you pleased with yourself," Richard pulled on Andrea's chubby little fingers and she graced him with a smile.

"I could say the same thing about you," Lizzy smirked. "But really, look at her. You've made my sister very happy."

"I aim to please."

"I'm sure," she murmured, glancing around the room, stopping at William's tall figure facing away from her. He leaned in for what looked like a very friendly greeting from a statuesque redhead. From his posture he looked anything but uncomfortable, and she couldn't help but wonder who the woman was.

Richard followed his companion's gaze and bit back a grin. "Ah. I wasn't sure she was coming."

"Sorry?"

He nodded to the woman across the floor, dressed in an elegant silver dress. "Adrienne."

She raised an eyebrow. "The French sophisticate, from the summer of 1991?"

"He told you about that?"

A smile played on her lips as she took another sip of her champagne, letting her eyes stray towards William and Adrienne, still in conversation. Richard chuckled.

"I never figured William could be that sly."

Did he mean that her knowing about it was a surprise, or was Richard alluding to something else? From her vantage point she had a clear view of how much William seemed to be enjoying himself and she belatedly realized that even though he had told her about their history, he had not mentioned anything about the present.

Suddenly discomfited Lizzy turned towards her companion, who was watching her closely. She fixed a smile on her face and wiggled the fingers of her free hand in front of her niece, who, dear sweet child, that she was, reached her arms out to be picked up. It required a bit of of juggling but soon Richard held her glass and she had Andrea. Chubby little hands patted her cheeks before moving to cover her eyes. Lizzy giggled.

"Now, little one, it wouldn't do to hide your aunt's pretty eyes," Richard kept his grasp gentle as he pried the little fingers away. Lizzy's face warmed at the unexpected compliment, and she felt her blush rise when he gave her a lazy smile.

"Don't believe a word of what he says, Elizabeth," Nathalie chided, slipping between them, tipping back her glass of wine. "My brother is an outrageous flirt. Isn't that right, G?"

Georgiana gave them an appraising look, and Lizzy reddened even further. "If you say so, Nathalie."

* * *

For Lizzy1188:

LINK: i60 - dot - photobucket - dot - com - slash - albums - slash - h10 - slash - madaboutdarcy - slash - pemberleywindowseat - dot - png

Remove the dashes, spaces, and replace with dots and slashes as indicated.

I hope it comes out - I've tried including the link before at the beginning of a post and it wouldn't work then. PM me if you think that the link will come out that way, I have never tried it either. Sorry, in a way I'm still learning how to use the website and its functions properly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all the comments, reviews, adding to favorites and alerts - it is greatly appreciated. Please enjoy, and please read the longer author's note at the end... -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Most of the guests moved to the indoor courtyard following dinner, the noise of festivity escalating as the hour grew late. There was a hum of excitement boosted by alcohol and a feeling of rising intimacy among the guests, fostered by lighting that grew dimmer as they neared midnight.

The adults mingled in small circles, all armed with the requisite champagne flutes to welcome the new year. Those under twelve took to the cushions on the floor, their formal clothes forgotten as they sat cross-legged, sipping on mugs of sweet cocoa. It was barely ten minutes till midnight, and the show was about to commence.

Richard had announced that he needed to work the room after receiving his sister's admonishment, leaving the ladies alone. Somehow sensing an awkwardness she could not fully understand, Nathalie's nature led her to make light of the situation. She steered the conversation into tales of girlhood mischief and soon both Elizabeth and Georgiana were giggling softly. Not long after they were joined by Charles and Jane, cheeks flushed from dancing and ready to collect their daughter. Andrea eagerly settled into her father's arms, letting out a yawn.

"If she needs to nap, you can use one of the guestrooms," Nathalie offered, and Jane graciously said her thanks.

"After midnight," Charles appealed, and Jane patted his arm.

"Of course, dear."

"This will be her first time to see fireworks." Richard returned to the group with William in tow, the former bearing a bottle of champagne in his right hand. Both stood next to their sisters.

Catching Elizabeth's eye, William nodded towards the glass ceiling and she raised her head just in time to catch the first sparks of color light up the sky. Gasps of delight echoed around the room.

"Ready to ring in the new year?"

Georgiana raised her glass. "To a fabulous year ahead!"

"To holidays," Nathalie chimed in. Richard grinned at his sister.

"To family."

"To old friends," William declared, tilting his glass.

"And new beginnings," Lizzy added, smiling up at him. There was a hush, and then the countdown began.

"Ten… " An explosion of silvery-white glitter remained in the air for seconds, drawing excited cries from the crowd.

"Nine… eight… " Richard hurried to fill Nathalie's glass, then Georgiana's, Lizzy's, and Jane's, the girls giggling at the anxious expression on his face.

"Seven… six… " Andrea, feeling the excitement in the air, began clapping her hands together, much to the amusement of - well, everyone in their group.

"Five… four…" The children had moved to press their noses against the windows, their breath fogging up the cool glass.

"Three… two… one! Happy New Year!"

The sound of cheering and tinkling glass echoed throughout the room. Hugs were exchanged, cheeks kissed and more glasses refilled as they all toasted to the new year. Georgiana gave her brother's arm a subtle squeeze before disappearing into the small crowd, following Richard and Nathalie as they went to find the other members of their family.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The party was winding down, with the clock nearing one in the morning. Shortly after his sister left with Richard and Nathalie, the Bingleys went off to find an unoccupied guest room to settle Andrea in.

Some new acquaintances and his cousins came by with their families to share well-wishes, and once introductions were made, William found himself amazed by how effortlessly Elizabeth made friends with everyone. Had it been the other way around, he would have kept silent after the requisite greetings were exchanged, with his participation in the conversation limited to brief remarks on the subject of interest.

When Oliver and Cassandra excused themselves from their conversation, he lost track of the others and contented himself with being a passive participant once more. William watched her discreetly, paying little notice to the topics at hand, realizing too late that not only had other people joined their group - but that one person of particular significance had, and she was currently shaking hands with Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you get this all the time, but I love your accent," she said.

His attention now captured, William focused his gaze on Elizabeth and when she glanced his way, he wondered if he imagined the teasing glint in her eyes.

"Do you like dancing, Adrienne?"

_'Apparently not,'_ he thought, pursing his lips together and turning his head to hide his expression of amusement.

"So do I," Elizabeth replied. "I think there are fewer things in life that are as mutually gratifying."

"Assuming that the partners liked each other," Adrienne offered.

"Yes, but then why ask someone you didn't really like to dance?" At this William looked to her and she met his gaze squarely, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"A valid point," he acknowledged, tipping his glass towards her, and she gave him a smug smile. At that Lizzy turned back to face Adrienne, and he bowed down his head to hide his own grin.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"I'm glad for our little cottage. I can't imagine how I would be able to keep a place this big this clean all the time!"

Charles gave his wife a grin as he fluffed the pillows and placed them to border Andrea, who slumbered quietly on her stomach, her thumb in her mouth. "I'm sure they have a staff for that, dear." He watched as she continued to inspect the room - running her finger on the tables and window ledges - and chuckled. He had long lost count of how much champagne she had consumed, but her behaviour pretty much gave it away. The night was proving to be almost too much for her to handle. He glanced at his daughter's head and sat on the bed beside her.

"We should get out more, shouldn't we?"

Jane looked over her shoulder at him, holding the heavy curtains to one side of the large-paned window. "Hmm?"

"Come sit here with me," he urged, and after giving him a charmingly dopey smile, she obeyed. He took her hands and twined their fingers together. "I'm the luckiest man in the world... ringing in the new year with my two angels."

She leaned towards him and fluttered her eyelashes before letting out a huge yawn, and he laughed softly, pulling her closer as he shifted on the bed.

"I think you, my darling wife, would do well with a nap."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Georgiana watched as her cousin took a quick look around the room before putting her feet up on the lacquered coffee table. Nathalie gave her a wry smile.

"These heels are killing me."

"And I suppose it helps that both Uncle Matthew and Aunt Sarah have already said their goodnights," she giggled.

"Yes," she grinned. "That too."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping on their drinks as they burrowed deeper into the cushions, listening to the muffled medley of party noise: music, laughter, the hum of conversation from all corners of the house.

"How are Margaret and Anne? Did you see them over Christmas?" Nathalie asked, referring to the Darcy cousins she had spent some summers with growing up.

"No, Anne got engaged early this year - to Marco, this lovely Italian man. Margaret, Uncle Simon, Aunt Louise - they all went with her to Sicily. Palermo, I think. The wedding is in September, and I think you're all invited."

"That's lovely! We could go a week ahead and do some shopping in Rome," Nathalie suggested, giving her a look. "Oh that's if you can get a week off from the academy."

"It's my last year; that means my schedule will be quite flexible."

"What are you two hiding out in here for?" Richard squeezed next to his sister on the chaise, drawing giggles from the two girls. "I thought you girls liked a good party."

"We do, but our toes - mine, definitely - do not exactly feel the same way," Nathalie snickered.

"I suppose you're too tired to dance with your old brother," he bemoaned.

"Of course not! You, however, in your advanced age, might be," she teased, and he turned to Georgiana.

"How about you, Georgiana? Do you give William attitude like my little sister here?" He winked at his cousin, grinning when she shook her head shyly.

"No, but he says I'm far too good, and I say the same about him."

"Look at you getting all weepy on us. That's enough alcohol for you." Nathalie teased, grabbing the wineglass from her cousin's hand.

"Now where is that good brother of yours anyway?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

William found himself alone with Elizabeth for the first time tonight, and felt a sense of ease. Those with children had said their farewells, and most of the few guests that remained had moved indoors.

The glass doors leading to the house had been kept open, and music drifted out from the hall. She fiddled with her glass and looked up at him, smiling briefly. He placed his empty glass on a nearby surface and held out his hand to her.

"This was the very song Adrienne and I danced to."

Her eyebrow rose and she chuckled, under her breath, before placing her hand in his. "Planning to impress me with your skills?"

His lips quirked up in reply and then they were dancing, moving elegantly across the grey stone floor, their feet stepping in time to the rhythm. She was definitely surprised: the motions were nothing less than traditional, and he led their feet across the floor so well.

"I have to admit that was very sweet. I can't imagine you getting up the nerve to dance in front of a huge crowd, knowing how much you hate being the center of attention."

"Under the right circumstances, I can be persuaded to do a lot of things." He spun her around and she stared at him in open-mouthed wonder.

"Who are you, and what have you done to William Darcy?"

William's raised eyebrow accompanied his smirk. He finished the waltz with an unconventional flourish, twirling her around once more before stepping forward, placing his right leg between hers and bending her slightly backwards, his left arm holding her tight against his hips. A delighted giggle escaped her lips and he smiled indulgently at her, straightening back up slowly.

Short of breath and standing much closer to him than when they had started, she tilted her face up to him. "Now I know why you got that kiss."

Her tone, initially teasing, had faded to a soft whisper at the word _kiss,_ and the smile on her face, initially cheeky, had quickly disappeared. Her lips had parted slightly; her quiet breathing shallow.

William stared at her, his face hovering a breath away from hers. He lowered his right hand to linger by her waist. There was a time when he would not have hesitated; a time when he would have been used to her teasing and would have, pulled her close for a kiss. But there was too much history between them, too little said, and far too much he needed to think about. He blinked, lifted his head and pulled her to his chest for a quick embrace.

"Happy new year, Elizabeth."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for making it to the end. This is the part where I let you all know that I will be going on a 15-day vacation beginning next week, and will be doing my very best to post while I am away... but that I am making no promises, as I will be in an entirely different country (continent actually). Rest assured this story is a work in progress - progress being the operative word. :) -DCM**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, etc. I love hearing from you all. :) This is quite short, as am still away, so please bear with me. Next chapter should be up within the next two weeks. -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

William flashed his headlights at Charles' sedan ahead of him, acknowledging the farewell honk from his friend at the junction. It would be another half hour before the Bingleys arrived at their cottage; fortunately for him and his sleeping passengers, Blackwell was only ten minutes away.

A drowsy Georgiana kissed him goodnight once they made it to the living room, thanking him once more for the evening's festivities. Still wide awake, William walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot of single-malt whiskey.

He stood by the large glass windows overlooking the woods behind the house. The thick tree trunks, clearly visible during the daytime, were reduced to moonlit slivers by the darkness. Boughs hung low, heavy with snow.

It was during these moments, when he had nothing else to occupy his thoughts, that the restraint he consciously exhibited daily would disappear, letting his mind wander into rarely-explored territory. His systematic character hardly allowed himself these indulgences, but there were moments when even his will would turn lax; and he would find himself dwelling on things he ought not to.

Tonight, there was only one thought – or rather, image – swirling in his mind, and it came in the form of sparkling dark eyes and full lips curved into an impish smile. He closed his eyes, feeling the amber liquid warm his throat as he sipped his drink.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The last of the caterer's vans pulled away from the garage and Richard watched its progress down the driveway from the balcony, feeling the icy wind on his face.

Had he imagined it all? Coming upon William in the courtyard as he pulled away from Elizabeth - with her cheeks flushed pink and him looking as impassive he could ever remember his cousin looking in ages - that had been an odd moment. For a minute Richard deliberated whether he should stay put or call out to his cousin, and then he had heard the loud giggles coming up behind him and in a voice that was almost too loud caught William's attention just before their sisters arrived.

Elizabeth had disappeared shortly after that, returning only with her sister and her family in tow to take their leave.

There was more than his cousin let on, that was certain, now if only he could figure out a way to get to the real story. Strategy dictated that should his cousin prove to be too difficult to crack, then he would do well to try another approach.

It was most convenient, then, that she had mentioned her new workplace over dinner that evening. That huge blank wall in his new flat needed some artwork, and he intended to do some decorating before January was over.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Charles watched his wife sleep, her head turned to the side. By the closet, in her cot, Andrea's position mirrored her mother's, the gentle rise and fall of her belly a calming rhythm. He indulged himself in watching the two women in his life as they rested a while more, before pushing himself off the bed to change out of his evening clothing.

Once they had gotten home, Lizzy had taken care of Andrea as Jane was sleeping quite soundly, and they were unable to rouse her. He climbed the stairs, his hands full of his sleeping wife, his steps faltering when halfway through, she began moving her head, her nose nuzzling his neck. A quick glance showed she was still asleep, probably halfway through dreamland.

He helped her change into her pajamas, smiling as she mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like _"more wine, yes"_, and gently lay her in bed, pulling the duvet over her.

He had observed her throughout the night: positively glowing as she mingled with new acquaintances, that smile on her face as they danced one song after another.

When was the last time he had danced with his wife? Since Andrea's arrival, nights out had been relegated to nights in, except for the periodical dinner out with friends. Neither of them found fault in the change, but tonight made him realize that it had been too long since they had had a proper date.

It would be easier to manage, he was certain, with Lizzy back in London. As godmother, she had declared that one of her responsibilities was to babysit her niece, and Charles was counting on that offer.

He slipped underneath the covers and kissed his wife on the cheek, already imagining their night out once they returned to the city.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Lizzy let the night's events play through her mind as she prepared for bed. While she washed her face she remembered the extraordinary meal they had been served; while changing out of her dress she recalled how everyone, down to the young children, had looked polished and pristine, all made up to welcome the new year. She saw her sister's rosy cheeks matching Charles' and Andrea's as they raised their glasses to the toast that had commenced at midnight.

She lay in bed, pulling the covers to her chin, the image in her mind of William's face. She remembered how close they had stood after the dance - close enough to see the tiny flecks of grey in his blue eyes - and just as quickly moved to a safe distance after their brief embrace.

Richard's quizzical look had left her wondering how much he had seen; and she chided herself for being too paranoid. Not a moment later Nathalie and Georgiana had turned up, and she used their reappearance as an excuse to leave and find her sister.

She turned to her side to face the window and stared out into the moonless night. It was almost funny how William still seemed to have an effect on her, for all the good it did. _'It must have been the champagne,'_ she thought, having had her glass topped off countless times that evening; and she continued to blame the alcohol as she drifted off to sleep, visions of dancing with a tall, taciturn man filling her head.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Back from my lovely vacation and here's a new installment. Hoping to have another chapter up by next week. Thank you for your comments, reviews, adding the story to your alerts/favorites, etc. Greatly, greatly appreciated.

laquitalee, TEB, Gsingh, I couldn't properly reply to your reviews, so I am thanking you for them here. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

January 1

As a first-time father, Charles Bingley was constantly learning new things. His mother was right: having a baby changed your life entirely. Things he had always taken for granted before - spur-of-the-moment weekend holidays, driving to his sister's house for a family get-together, even a quick trip to Sainsbury's - now required careful planning.

Traveling with his daughter had become quite the production, one which grew bigger the farther their destination was. Because of this, traveling on the last few days of holiday break – with everyone else on the road – was something he wished to avoid at all costs. Hours of staying in a sitting position was hard enough for adults, and he could not imagine how much harder it was for Andrea, who would be strapped to her car-seat for the entire drive.

Though his daughter had yet to throw a tantrum, he did not want to risk her docile nature; rather, he preferred to keep the record as it was. So it was early New Year's Day that the Bingleys made their way back to London, with Elizabeth beside Andrea in the backseat and himself at the wheel.

The other three occupants slept most of the way to the city but he did not mind. He suspected Jane was still feeling the effects of the previous night; and he wondered if Elizabeth still suffered from residual jet lag. A stop for lunch was mandatory for proper feeding of _all _members of the party; and after the hour-long break he believed they made good time, avoiding the bulk of holiday traffic and getting home just half past three in the afternoon.

Jane was reluctant to part ways with Elizabeth, and so the guest bedroom was made up for a night's stay. Having accomplished his mission to get his family safely home, Charles felt all the fatigue from the drive compounded by the late night before; prompting him to go straight up to bed after pressing kisses to Andrea's head.

Elizabeth watched him walk up the stairs with a smile. "Oh, Jane. You found yourself a wonderful man."

"We both did," Jane giggled, causing her sister to blush. She looked at Elizabeth curiously. "Don't you remember we were together when we met him that night?"

Elizabeth threw a pillow at her sister. "You and your damn communication skills." Jane gave her an innocent look as she stood up from the bed.

"Come help me in the kitchen. I'll see what I can put together for dinner."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

The doorbell buzzed loudly, and he shifted the heavy bags in his arms, careful to keep its contents intact. His sister stood before him with a small food-filled basket of her own, shifting from one foot to another, bouncing on her toes. She had slept in the car for a couple of hours, awakened and suddenly decided it would do them well to do a drive-by food drop-off. The Bingleys' house was nearest after the exit, and it wasn't too much out of the way, was it?

Like he could refuse her anything. William had merely raised an eyebrow while making the turn that would lead them to the two-storey townhouse. Soon they stood on the front steps, waiting for someone to answer the door.

It swung open to reveal Elizabeth carrying an exuberant Andrea. He did not know who looked more surprised, her or himself.

"Oh, hello!"

Georgiana smiled gaily, holding up her bag. "Am I glad you're still here! Mrs. Reynolds packed meals for us – she probably thought we were driving to Scotland by the looks of these. We only had a couple of sandwiches early this afternoon and thought maybe Charles and Jane might want some?"

Elizabeth stepped aside to let them in, smiling at Georgiana's sunny mood. Charles had just made his way to the bottom of the staircase when they entered the living room.

"Darcy! This is a nice surprise!" His loud exclamation brought Jane in from the kitchen, still wearing her apron.

"Oh! What's going on?"

Georgiana raised the bag in Jane's direction. "We brought provisions! Who wants to cook on New Year's Day?"

"Mrs. Reynolds packed us a couple of meals," William explained. "Well, more, maybe. Georgiana wanted to drop them off, and we had nothing in particular planned, so... " He trailed off, clearing his throat.

Jane glanced quickly at Elizabeth, who shrugged at her. "Then you'll have to stay for dinner."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"I think I'll be having a holiday hangover come Monday," Georgiana sighed dramatically, leaning back in her seat.

Jane looked to her sister, mouthing _"youngest sibling,"_ and both grinned.

"I'm sure the instructors will give you some time to adjust to your hours," William gave her a smile of reassurance.

"For us adults, it's a different story," Charles said, releasing Andrea from her high-chair and placing her in his lap. "I'm going to miss spending all day with this little one. And she's growing up so fast!"

"You sound like an old man, Charles," William's tone was wry.

"Oh but it _is_ just barely a month before she turns a year old!" Jane defended, and Elizabeth laughed softly - knowing how Andrea's birthday was more than six weeks away.

"Soon she'll be having playmates over—"

"And going to school," Georgiana added.

"And then next thing you know it'll be her first formal dance."

"No boys," Charles ordered. "Or dates, until she turns twenty-five."

Jane slapped him lightly on the arm. "I met you when I was twenty-five!"

"Exactly!" Laughter swept around the table at Charles' indignant expression.

William fiddled with his napkin as he spoke. "Well you should consider making more," he said, his voice casual. The table went quiet and he looked up abruptly, his cheeks turning pink. "Did I say that out loud?"

The girls erupted in laughter even as the men's cheeks reddened. "Oh stop it you two, you have the nerve to be embarrassed now, do you?" Jane admonished. After a few seconds both Charles and William joined in, if a bit self-consciously.

Georgiana wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, enough," she said, looking at her watch. "I think we've taken up more of your time than I'd planned!" She stood up, as did everyone, and followed Elizabeth's lead as she began to clear the table.

Andrea was beginning to nod off, so Jane excused herself to take her daughter upstairs. The men moved to the living room, where Charles turned on his new entertainment system proudly, proceeding to demonstrate all of the features that the man at the electronics store had told him he needed.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth placed the leftovers in the refrigerator, once more thanking Georgiana for her thoughtfulness.

"It's no big deal." She gestured to the stack of dirty plates. "Shall we?"

Elizabeth finished loading the dishwasher in no time, with Georgiana handing her the rinsed plates. She closed the door and bent to study the buttons for a minute before pushing the right ones. A beep, and then she heard the flushing sound of water. She straightened up and saw Georgiana's blue gaze intent on her. She blushed self-consciously.

"Lizzy… I was wondering if we could have lunch sometime next week… if you're not too busy."

"I would love that."

**Please review. Thank you! -DCM**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This took quite a while to finish, and I apologize. As we near the holidays things get more hectic everyday. Thank you for all the lovely comments, I love hearing from you all. Please enjoy and review. -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

After the holidays, Elizabeth's life was devoted almost exclusively to the gallery. It was her first month in a new workplace full of new people; and she wanted to be certain that any first impressions to be made would be nothing short of exemplary.

New York had been an amazing learning experience and it had been good to her; but London… London was _home_. That simple fact made the adjustments that came with transferring workplaces almost nonexistent. She knew the streets by heart - though there were certainly a lot of new shops and places to visit - and felt comfortable everywhere she went.

It became customary for Jane to call her every other night to chat; and together with her sister's family, she had Sunday supper regularly with her parents. She saw Georgiana often as well. Their planned lunch date turned into Saturday brunch, when Georgiana suggested they try a new cafe halfway from both their houses.

They grew increasingly comfortable with each other those first two weekends, and so it followed that they would meet up within the week as well, whether for lunch or a drink after work and school. The friendship she had thought lost years ago was on its way to being restored, and for that she was grateful.

It was the third week of January when she received a surprise visitor at the gallery. Linda, her assistant, burst through her office door, open-mouthed and silent. She stepped out to see Richard Spencer sauntering down the long hall before stopping to look at an installment. He turned at the sound of her clicking heels, greeting her with a wide smile. She felt Linda's presence just behind her, hovering, brimming with curiosity.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Spencer. Welcome. How may I assist you today?"

He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm offended, Elizabeth. Or have you actually forgotten my first name?" His eyes crinkled as he flashed a rakish grin.

She reached out her right hand, smiling. "Richard. It's good to see you."

He took it, letting the handshake linger. "I would think otherwise, given your formal greeting."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I... I was attempting to be professional. That is, attempting to treat you as a potential client." Flustered, she turned to Linda, still standing behind her - content to continue watching their interaction, it seemed - and gave her a dismissive nod. Her assistant's mouth formed an "oh" before she disappeared back into the offices. She gave a gentle tug and he let her hand go. They locked gazes for a moment before she colored and looked away, shaking her head.

"Did you come here for something in particular?"

He gave her an appraising look. "Actually, I did, however far-fetched it may seem at the moment. I have a need for something I can put on my wall, which is about the size of this one." Richard gestured to the one he was facing. She nodded, gesturing for him to follow her, and began to walk towards her office.

"We have all that you see here, as well as some more scheduled to arrive within the next few weeks. Do you have a particular preference - watercolor, charcoal, oil, photographs - and is there a working budget?"

"Why don't you show me what you have and let's go from there?"

It wasn't until Linda poked her head through the doorway when Elizabeth realized that they'd been poring over the collections for longer than she thought it would take. Richard_ was_ easy company, she thought, cracking jokes at the same time peppering her with questions about the artwork, and she felt they could have easily spent another hour going over the catalogues had they not been interrupted. She looked at her assistant, who was trying her best to keep her eyes from straying towards the blond man who had his head down, still staring at the pages in front of him. Elizabeth looked at Linda expectantly.

"Shall you lock up tonight?"

"Oh, I hadn't realised-"

"That it's nearly seven?" Linda smirked, as if silently saying _'I don't blame you'_. Richard lifted his head at that moment to look at the young brunette, who blushed when he flashed her a smile. She turned to Elizabeth. "I'll see you Monday. Don't work too hard!" She called over her shoulder, her footsteps fading in the hall.

Elizabeth turned to Richard, who wore an amused expression on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think she was teasing you-"

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't. Linda is a twenty-year-old art student - bright girl, but still quite young. She gets giggly whenever an attractive man below fifty walks in, which is quite rare for us here."

"I don't know which part of that I should respond to - the fact that you just called me attractive, or that you think I'm ancient. You could have used _young_," he teased, his smile widening when she stood up abruptly.

She gave him a look of mild exasperation, tempered only by the slight upward curve of her lips . "Does anyone ever take you seriously?" She moved to place markers on the pages he had shown interest in, before closing the books. "I've got these in your order of preference, and hopefully will get back to you by Wednesday at the latest. The only possible cause of delay is if there is a possible conflict with another gallery... well, that or the artist proving difficult," she joked, stacking the albums neatly on her table once more.

He stood up and straightened. "You seem to have everything in hand."

Her eyes twinkled. "That's what they pay me for. Thank you for coming in." Elizabeth extended her right hand and he looked at it for a second, before stepping forward to take it, his eyes on her face.

"Thank you." Richard watched as she packed her things into a worn leather satchel, giving the room a once-over before she slung the strap on her shoulder.

"Shall we walk out?" She inclined her head towards the doorway, hand poised on top of the light switch on the wall.

"I've got another idea."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

It was half an hour later that Elizabeth found herself in a dimly-lit French restaurant, sharing a large portion of moules-frites with Richard. He had not been kidding: the place was quiet, and the food was good. He had twisted her words of a nice quiet dinner into an invitation she couldn't refuse. The man could sweet-talk his way into anything - or out of it, for that matter, she assumed.

To be fair, she had to be honest with herself too: standing in the entrance of the gallery, Richard's grey eyes and honeyed tone cajoling, she had not needed _too much_ convincing to save her evening plans of a quick curry takeaway eaten in front of the television for another time.

She dipped a piece of bread into the shellfish-crowded broth and popped it into her mouth. 'This is _really _good.'

"What did I tell you? Good, right?"

"Yes. I'm already planning my next visit."

His smile was unbelievably wide. "Am I invited?"

She pretended to take a moment to consider it. "No, it'll be just my sister and myself, but we _will_ order something in your honour," she teased, and he chuckled in reply.

"As long as it's not the chicken, though they do a good roast here as well."

"Ahhhh," she nodded, her tone patronizing. It would have been more plausible had she had a more serious look on her face, and he smirked, leaning back in his chair. They held gazes for a moment before she moved her eyes to the table and placed her folded hands on top of it.

"Ahhhh. So it's down to business then."

Elizabeth smiled briefly. "Well, part of your speech did promise some type of intellectual discussion."

"And so you shall have it."

"Did you want to learn more about the methods that caught your interest while looking the books over earlier?"

"Let me think about it. I liked the paintings because I thought they were beautiful; I'm not sure if I want them dissected yet. I like a bit of mystery - or romance, you might say that."

She raised an eyebrow. "This is the part where I remind you that you assured me this was not a date - more an extension of our meeting with some food involved."

He held his hands up, the lazy smile disappearing from his face. "Point taken. Forgive me, I suppose I've gotten used to wooing the pretty girl I'm sharing dinner with. This is a first for me."

Elizabeth took pity on him, flashing him a grin. "You are forgiven." He smiled sheepishly. "And repeat after me, 'this is not a date'."

"This is not a date," he said obediently. "I promise you," Richard added, and they ate in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"With the exception of a shared meal in a charming setting, this is missing all the other significant prerequisites."

The eyebrow rose again. "I'll take the bait."

He chewed thoughtfully before responding. "First, neither of us got all dressed up for tonight," he gestured to their clothes. Both of them wore jeans; a sweater for him, and a turtleneck for Elizabeth. "Even in the dead of winter, had we both wanted to impress each other, you would have found an appropriate, properly-revealing dress and I would have put on a suit. Getting ready is part of the entire experience."

"Go on."

"Second, the anticipation that overwhelms you the entire time you're on it. From that first greeting til the moment you're about to say farewells. Which leads to the third and the fourth - some shared experience and, _or_, a form of entertainment. It could be dinner and a play, or a film, or even lunch and a hike - as long as it allows the two parties to spend time together - even prolong the event."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, completely diverted. "You've done quite a bit of research it seems, with your detailed analysis."

"A date would also require lots of unnecessary touching, mostly intentional - though it may seem the opposite. There's that craving for closeness. It may be as subtle as helping the lady with her coat or into her chair-"

"I would think that a gentlemanly act, and nothing else," she argued, and this time _he _raised his eyebrow.

"A bit naive of you," he said good-naturedly, and she smiled. "It could also be as blatantly juvenile as getting a single bucket of popcorn to share just so your fingers could touch, while refraining from looking at each other."

She laughed. "When you started I was thinking - you, a _romantic_? Now I'm thinking you probably don't do anything for the sake of it; you have an ultimate plan you put into motion the minute you wake up."

"I like strategy. It's why I remain the undisputed king of billiards in the family." He shrugged, taking a sip of his wine.

"Richard Spencer and his tactical guide to dating. Would you say this applies to all men in general?"

He leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "I think, for the most part, it would. Especially the most important requirement." At this he paused, almost dramatically, and Elizabeth played along, inclining her head towards him. "The presence of that spark - that attraction, that enduring interest in the other person. Now this: this could be obvious from the very beginning but sometimes it comes later, and when it does, and it lasts... That term "old flame" wasn't coined for nothing. I've been on enough dates to know the difference between a real date and a "be my plus one" one, even if there isn't a party."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, her gaze at him steady. He grinned at her, almost smugly.

"Do you think me a romantic now?"

"Perhaps."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's notes at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Elizabeth shrugged her coat on as she exited the restaurant, with Richard following behind her. Some would have called her crazy - but after two hours of an evening that had been although pleasant, felt more like a vague interrogation with humor on the side - she was ready to call it a night.

The man had skills, and coupled with his charm and good looks, she could see how one would find him irresistible. Their table had gotten quite a few glances from women walking by and after the tenth woman had turned her head she began to wonder if there was something wrong with her.

Here was a young man, seemingly intent on keeping her entertained, occasionally flirty and handsome to boot; and instead of sitting back and just enjoying herself, she was more interested in figuring him out. After openly admitting to her that to him life was simply a series of grand designs, she began to wonder whether she played a part in one of his.

She finished wounding the scarf around her neck and turned to him. He stood still, his gaze intent. "This is where we part ways," she said cheerfully, reaching out her right hand.

He took it, giving a slight wince. "This was definitely not a date. We'd split the bill; I don't get to walk you home; and now we're saying goodbye with a handshake."

"Maybe you should add those to your guide," she replied, grinning, before she turned and walked away, failing to see the contemplative - almost calculating - look on his face.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

He had underestimated his opponent, Richard realised, watching her walk away, thinking that the task would have been easy. Elizabeth Bennet had proved challenging, forcing him to change tactics at some point in the evening. Her expression had turned to borderline wary the moment they had entered the restaurant that was filled with couples and he sought to change her mind about his true intentions without revealing them. She seemed to take the bait, and when he moved on to topics of their recent past, she relaxed and became more forthcoming.

The mention of New York had brightened her eyes, and her mood was catching; he discovered that he too felt instantly more comfortable. She had left England a year after he had; and he told her of the first few months he had spent in Sweden, setting up the design company which in the last year joined alliances with the London offices. After discussing their professional lives with the corresponding highs and lows, he chose to ease his way into personal territory.

Instead of peppering her with questions - that was for amateurs - he regaled her with stories of his childhood, including the years he had spent growing up with his cousins in Pemberley. Her knowledge of the hidden playroom, coupled with his of her knowing about that fateful summer when he fancied himself in love with Adrienne, spoke volumes. It meant she was more than an acquaintance, and perhaps, there was a history as well.

He strolled down the street and turned the corner, stopping before the busy intersection. He glanced at his watch and after a brief moment's hesitation, pulled out his mobile. If things went as planned, then he may have more work ahead of him tomorrow.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Early on Sunday morning, Georgiana Darcy walked into the kitchen to look for breakfast and was surprised to see her cousin sitting at the table, sipping on coffee as he perused the paper.

"Good morning, Richard. What brings you here? And before ten in the morning, even," she teased, giving him a quick hug as he kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Waiting for your brother," he replied. "I thought he was the early riser in this family."

"Well, I've grown up." He gave her an inquiring look and she grinned sheepishly. "And Sunday breakfasts are our little ritual. We take turns every week and today it's my turn." She pulled out a loaf of bread, butter, marmalade, cream and some eggs, placing them on the worktable.

"If you're wondering how I got in - I caught Mrs. R on her way out."

She gave him a knowing smile. "I thought as much. She wouldn't have allowed anyone in this early, but I'm sure you charmed her properly."

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Richard folded up the paper and stood up, ready to offer his services. Just then the back door slammed shut and William strode into the kitchen. "I was right! What time did you get up?"

"Around 7. Just went out for a quick run," he walked over to give Georgiana a kiss on the forehead. "French toast?"

She grinned. "Yes. I was in the mood for it. Sausage or bacon?"

"Why don't we let our guest decide while I go for a quick shower?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Half an hour later, the three cousins sat at the breakfast table, with Georgiana blushing over the praise for the spread.

"It's Mrs. R's recipe. We used to have it all the time when we spent summer at Pemberley."

Richard glanced at William, who smiled fondly as he looked at his sister. "Now I remember. This is a treat though, thank you."

"Anytime," she replied, placing her utensils on the empty plate and reaching for the paper.

"What was it you wanted to go over this morning?" William quirked an eyebrow towards Richard, and Georgiana leaned back in her chair, focused on the arts section.

"Did I say that last night? I must've misspoken," he brushed the question aside, changing the subject. He wondered if having Georgiana here would help his case. Richard speared the last mouthful of his breakfast and swallowed contentedly.

"If it has to do with the office, then I'll see you there tomorrow. Just tell Pam that I'm expecting you."

Georgiana hid a smile behind the paper. "This is because we have a _rule_, Richard, that Sundays are for leisure."

"How very mindful of you, William. Does that mean you still work Saturdays?"

Brother and sister shared a look. "When it can't be helped, yes, he does, but we try and do something fun in the evenings."

"Speaking of, my Saturday night went well," Richard said casually. "I had dinner with a friend of yours."

The newspaper was set aside as both Darcys looked at him, William with his left eyebrow raised. Richard took a sip of his tea, pausing to increase their curiosity.

"Elizabeth Bennet."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

He took his leave before ten am, not long after they had finished their breakfast. Richard put his hand out the window as he drove away for a final wave, trying to recollect the conversation as it had happened. He felt convinced now that there _was _history there, based on how much Georgiana had related, and how little William had.

After revealing the identity of his dinner companion he noticed that while William kept his questions to the art he had purchased; Georgiana had taken every opportunity to share stories about her friend's education and professional career, almost as if convincing him of her merit.

"_Gee, I think Richard is aware of Elizabeth's competence. He would not have gone to her otherwise." _

That look his cousin had given him then - one that appeared to contain censure - had been telling, fleeting as it had been.

Had it been one of warning? Richard knew his behaviour as a bachelor wasn't as noble as his cousin's, but neither was it as corrupted as the tabloids made it seem. Georgiana's closeness to Elizabeth was almost sister-like; did William see her as one too? He knew how protective his cousin could be.

He pulled in front of his building and stepped out of his Mercedes coupe, nodding to the uniformed valet as he walked towards the main entrance.

_Why was he so interested, anyway?_

* * *

**A/N: It seems that this year, the holiday season took its toll on my concentration - and inspiration as well. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who sent messages asking about this story; and also to reassure you all that this will not be shelved. If anything close to last month's schedule should occur (highly unlikely, I think), then I promise to make the most of those rare moments to work on this story.**

**I hope everyone had a great holiday. -DCM**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for your comments; keep them coming, I love hearing your thoughts about the story and our dear characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Jane walked into the alcove of the Presley-Scott Galleries, waving in greeting to Linda as she headed for her sister's office. She opened the door and saw her sister crouched on the floor, carefully attempting to unwrap a large rectangular canvas.

"Do you need any help with that, Lizzy?"

"Jane! You're early!" She quickly stood up to give her sister a brief hug. "Thank you for bringing lunch."

"John has proven himself capable of manning the shop while I take a break every now and then, so lucky _you_," she teased, handing her a sandwich. "So how was your weekend?"

"I made a pretty significant sale last Saturday, just before closing up."

"That's fantastic! Was it an old client?"

Elizabeth gave her sister a sideways glance. "No... it was his first time in the gallery - it was Richard Spencer." She rolled her eyes when Jane's mouth dropped open. "You're just as bad as Linda. At least she has the excuse of callow youth," she said, smirking when Jane shook her head.

"That must've been exciting... "

"Mmm, it was alright. He was in the market for a full collection - apparently his flat's walls remain bare since he moved in before Christmas."

"He's decorating it himself? I would've thought men like him hired professionals."

"Either that, or... "

Jane gave her sister a sideways glance. "Or what?" Elizabeth's cheeks flushed and she waved her hand.

"It could've been just me, really. Over dinner he gave off this - cryptic vibe."

"Dinner?" Jane squeaked, setting her half-eaten sandwich down on the desk. "You had dinner and you didn't tell me?"

"I have dinner every night, you never ask me about that." Her tone was teasing, and when one blonde eyebrow rose Elizabeth knew her sister had reached her limit.

"Lizzy... "

"Alright, alright. He chose a few pieces, then sold me on this French bistro just a few blocks over - which, by the way, I am taking you to soon -" she inhaled sharply at the look on her sister's face. "You want details."

"Yes. It's been ages since we've talked like this, Lizzy!"

She smiled softly at Jane. "Yes, it has. The food was great, and so was the company. He was a perfect gentleman.

"But weird, you said."

"Not particularly, just for the most part of the evening. He told me about himself a bit, but he seemed more interested in me."

It was Jane's turn to roll her eyes. "Obviously! Why else would he have asked you out?"

"It was late, and we were hungry. It wasn't a _date_, Jane, that was made clear during dinner," she answered, ignoring the look of disbelief on her sister's face.

"Just - how - I don't get it."

"I told him it wasn't one," she said matter-of-factly, to Jane's horror. "From the look on your face one would think I had no other prospects!" She giggled. "I swear you are turning into mum. I _am_ only twenty-six you know."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have other prospects? Is that why you treated dinner with England's most eligible bachelor so carelessly?"

"Jane, though you married at my age, it doesn't follow that I should as well." She gave her sister an exasperated look, and received a sheepish one in return.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Tell me what you will, and I promise - no second-guessing."

She proceeded to tell her of the topics they had touched on, attempting to gain some insight as she recalled their conversations with her sister's help.

"A handshake."

"Yes," Elizabeth hid her smile behind her glass, recalling the look on Richard's face. She had won that battle, she thought.

"How... " Jane searched her mind for the right word.

"Impertinent?"

"Curious."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Yes, he was disappointed, he admitted that much. When she had called him that morning telling him that his purchase was ready for delivery, he had left the office early with plans of continuing what he had started last weekend.

The appearance of her assistant with two men and the boxes in tow had been completely unexpected. No, he had assumed she would accompany the paintings, as he had put as much into words last Saturday night. He signed the necessary papers and handed them to Linda, who then gave him an envelope in return. Once all the artwork had been unwrapped and inspected, he walked them to the door, asking the young girl to pass on his thanks to Elizabeth.

Richard sat down on the lounge chair, crossing his legs as he tapped the envelope against his knee. After a moment's hesitation he opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper, running his eyes over what was his copy of the transaction. He pushed it back into the envelope almost forcefully, then took it back out, unfolding it slowly. A slow smile spread over his face as the wheels in his head began to turn.

Attached to the receipt was her business card - with her mobile number on it.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Georgiana walked through the doorway, placing her bags down by the large settee in the living room. She had just enough time for a quick shower before heading out once more. With plans to meet with Elizabeth at her flat in mind she hurried up the stairs, nearly colliding with William at the top of the landing.

He chuckled as he steadied her, grasping her arms. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going -"

"You're home early!" She exclaimed, pausing slightly to peer at him. "Are you unwell?"

"No, I finished work ahead of time so I thought we could go out to dinner and maybe catch a film if you wanted." She replied by opening and closing her mouth a couple of times and he raised an eyebrow. "You look like a goldfish, Gee."

She flushed. "Sorry. It's just -" she bit her lower lip. "I'd already made plans for tonight."

William tried to hide his disappointment. Having been so distracted at work all morning had convinced him he needed a break and he had thought doing something with his sister would help his mood. "Oh of course. I should have called-"

"No! No, it's alright. It's supposed to be dinner, but I'm sure I can manage to get out of it."

"No, don't bother-"

"Will. How often does something like this happen - on a weeknight no less? I think I could adjust my plans to include you," she teased. "Of course you'd have to buy me a good dinner."

He gave her a nod. "As might be expected."

Half an hour later brother and sister were dressed and in William's car, heading to the other side of town. He glanced at his sister, who still held her mobile to her ear - where it had been since they left home.

"Still no answer?"

"No," she murmured, bringing down the phone to look at the screen. "Pull up here, the restaurant's over there." Georgiana pointed to the Japanese restaurant at the next corner. "Do you mind getting us a table while I go a few blocks down? Her flat's nearby."

He frowned as he turned off the engine. "I'm not ravenous yet - I'll come with you. Unless, of course, you're embarrassed to be seen with me." William added dryly when he saw her look of hesitation.

"Of course not, silly. I just - anyway. This way then," she gestured, getting out of the car and wrapping her scarf around her neck. They walked silently for three blocks before turning a corner. Georgiana stopped in front of two double doors and reviewed the buttons on a small panel before pressing one. William stepped back, giving the building a once-over. Shoreditch. Wasn't the gallery Elizabeth worked at in Shoreditch?

"It's Gee," she spoke into the mic, "Buzz me in!"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Elizabeth looked from one Darcy to another as both sat down on the cushions on her living room floor, each with a plateful of sushi in hand. She watched as William adjusted and readjusted his long limbs while trying to balance his plate, with Georgiana giggling beside him.

"You could remove your jacket, Will."

To say that her Wednesday night plans had changed was an understatement. '_Derailed, more like,'_ Elizabeth thought as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve glasses and water for her guests. Twenty minutes ago, she had opened the door, an extremely fussy Andrea in her arms, ready to apologize to Georgiana for the slight change in plans - and had been appropriately shocked to see not just her but William as well, standing in the hallway, looking very much out of place.

An enthusiastic exclamation from Georgiana had sufficed as greeting, and with arms outstretched Andrea wriggled out of her grasp, reaching for her friend. She had looked to William, noted his stiff expression, and promptly stepped aside to let them in.

Apologies had come from both sides, and while Georgiana explained the situation she berated herself for not having her mobile handy. It would have saved them the trip, herself the embarrassment, and William the obvious inconvenience.

She walked back to the living room, placing the tray of glasses on the low coffee table. William sat without his jacket, cuffs unbuttoned and sleeves folded up his arms. '_That's probably as relaxed as he's going to get in my flat,'_ she thought, suppressing a smile. Andrea had curled up on a cushion beside Georgiana, her eyelids getting heavy as she fed from her bottle.

"I'm glad we're here," Georgiana chirped, "I really didn't want to cancel on you, and this works out doesn't it? We still get a fabulous meal." She looked to her brother, who nodded and smiled briefly.

Elizabeth sat down across the siblings and helped herself to her own plate. "Honestly, so am I. Andrea hadn't stopped fussing since Jane and Charles left her around six-thirty, and I was running out of ideas... Jane thinks another tooth is pushing itself out." She glanced at her niece, who was now dozing contentedly, looking very much like a cherub.

"This is a charming house."

Her head lifted to meet his gaze in surprise. "Thank you, William. Though I don't think you can quite call it that yet," she replied, her tone amused, "It still needs a bit of cleaning and fixing up before I can actually have people over." She looked pointedly at Georgiana, who shrugged innocently.

"You looked like you needed the help with Andrea," she cried.

"We don't mean to impose," William began, setting down his empty plate, brows beginning to knit together.

"No, no, far from it!" Elizabeth blurted out, flushing. "I was giving myself til this weekend to get this place ready for company. I was going to have a little dinner party," she added hurriedly. "A proper one, where we sit on chairs around a table."

Their gazes met and held for a moment, and William smiled. "Do let us know what to bring."

They chatted companionably over the course of the meal, shifting positions once they finished. Georgiana had picked up a slumbering Andrea, moving to lay her on the couch. Still on the floor, William leaned back against the cushions just by his sister's feet. Elizabeth stood up, gathered the empty plates on the tray and headed for the sink. She put the kettle on and turned, starting at William's appearance.

"The glasses," he explained, setting them next to the plates.

"Tea?"

"If that's agreeable," he answered, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Sometimes you can be _too _polite, William."

"That didn't sound like a compliment."

She opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a tin and two boxes of sweets. "What I'm saying is, you talk like I'm someone you'd just met."

His lips pressed together in a thin line, and she immediately regretted her words.

"I'm sorry. I know you had different plans for the evening; I shouldn't expect you to feel comfortable with this compromise."

William stepped closer, unable to help himself, and reached for the box of biscuits she had in hand. "It's not. You know, I don't really go out that much, so this is a real treat," he said softly. "Having dinner with two - no, _three_ lovely women, even if one of them slept through dinner."

"You should go out more often, then."

"Yes, I have been told that," he said wryly. He watched as she resumed placing the saucers and cups on the tray, making enough space for the teapot. "So... how has work today?"

"Good," she replied, "And you?"

"Ah, I finished early today, and thought to surprise Georgiana, which brought us here. How is your family?"

"Fine... I would ask you how Gee was if she weren't here," she teased, eyes twinkling.

"You would know that far better than myself, I believe. I'm left a bit jealous of how much time she spends with you. She told me about your plans for the weekend."

She laughed softly. "You're more than welcome to join us, if you don't mind shopping."

"I could join you for lunch."

Elizabeth tilted her head to look at him, "Has she told you then?"

"About what?"

"About her... " she craned her neck towards the living room to check on Georgiana. The television had been turned on, and her friend was watching the Top 20, albeit on a very low volume. "See, there's this guy in her class named James." She bit her lower lip as his left eyebrow rose. "She hasn't told you."

"James."

"Yes. Well, I met him last week," she added hurriedly as the eyebrow rose higher. "He's meeting us for a late lunch after his shift at the coffee shop near their campus." Avoiding his gaze, she began to soap up the dirty dishes.

"He's a student as well?"

She nodded and he looked down at his feet, his expression thoughtful. "One would think you were used to this."

"No. Georgiana hasn't gone on too many dates."

"Not for the lack of invites," she said, her smile fading at his once again grim expression. "Besides, I don't think it qualifies as a date." His frown disappeared, replaced by an inquisitive look. She forged ahead. "Jane and I will be there - and a date isn't a date unless it's one-on-one. I don't think you have anything to worry about... _yet_."

He was silent for a moment as he considered his next words. "On that subject... I heard about your Saturday evening." She looked at him, puzzled, and William cleared his throat before speaking again. "Richard said he took you to La Régalade."

"Oh, yes," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Did he tell you it was a date?" Without giving him a moment to answer, Elizabeth shook her head disbelievingly.

"It may have been implied... "

"Well, it wasn't one." Her tone was bordering on sharp, and William unconsciously stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed on hers.

"He didn't - I mean - do anything untoward... "

"Oh, no no no, it never even came close. You know me," she smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I'm made of sterner stuff." The kettle whistled and she quickly dried her hands, turning the stove off. She filled the teapot and placed it on the tray. "We better get back to Gee. She's probably wondering what's keeping us."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all your comments - I find myself overwhelmed by your generosity. I'll be working on replying to each one shortly. _

_It's now Saturday, time for the girls' shopping trip. I have been blessed with some sick days and have been working on the upcoming chapters, so I hope to post again next week._

_Please read and review. I love hearing from the readers. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**29 January**

"Promise me you guys will be nice," Georgiana wheedled, walking through the entrance of Dolly's, her favorite place for a light meal while doing some heavy shopping. Jane and Elizabeth exchanged an amused look, before answering in chorus.

"We will." They sat down at a table, placing their shopping bags by their feet. Georgiana had done most of the shopping, claiming she needed new clothes for the change of seasons. Jane got Charles a couple of new dress shirts for work, and her daughter a new sweater; Elizabeth had restrained herself from purchasing a charming designer pillow set, choosing instead an equally pretty set of pillowcases for half the price.

Their orders were placed, with the sisters again exchanging glances when Georgiana fidgeted in her seat, craning her neck to look towards the door. Elizabeth reached across the table to place her hand over her friend's. "Gee. Relax. He'll be here soon. We're a little early." She gave a pointed look at her watch. "Of course if he stands you up he'll have hell to pay-"

"_Lizzy!_"

"I'm just kidding!"

"You know I'm just hoping he gets here before Will does. My brother can be a bit scary."

"If he's worthy of you he'll be fearless." At Georgiana's skeptical look, she turned to her sister. "Right, Jane?"

"Yes. I remember the first time Charles met dad," Jane said. They had all heard the story before, and the recollection sent them into giggles.

"It wasn't that bad," Elizabeth argued, even as Jane's giggles turned into laughter. "_Someone_ should have warned him not to come during hunting season." She shook her head at her sister.

"The look on his face!"

"Meeting your intended's father for the first time while he's cleaning his rifle would be difficult for any man, I think."

"William still keeps the rifles at Blackwell clean and ready for use," Georgiana frowned worriedly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, her tone exasperated. "We're in the city. Worry about that when you bring him to stay for the summer," she teased, causing the young girl to blush. She raised her hand in a wave and Georgiana whirled around, breaking into a radiant smile at the sight of the sandy-haired young man making his way to their table.

"Looks like it's getting serious," Jane whispered to Elizabeth as they watched their friend being pulled in for a quick embrace. A look of apprehension crossed her face and disappeared just as quickly when the newcomer turned around to face them.

"James, this is Jane, Lizzy's sister, and of course you know Lizzy."

Jane smiled pleasantly at James as they shook hands, and Elizabeth graced him with a polite nod, avoiding Georgiana's curious gaze. Jane's comment had suddenly made her more aware of her friend's situation, and having been the one who had told William about the particulars... she felt a sense of responsibility - the older-sibling kind.

James sat down beside Georgiana, who handed him the menu. "The sandwiches here are to die for," she raved, "and we can split a salad if you like."

A nearby server took his order, with a promise that the food would be at their table shortly. Georgiana, who had begun crawling out of her shell about five years ago, had completely forgotten she ever needed one; if her current effusiveness was any indication.

Elizabeth watched her friend carefully, noting how she seemed to bloom before their very eyes. Jane noticed as well; giving her a surreptitious glance, her eyebrows raised in question. She began to pray that William would arrive soon to relieve her of her duties. Being the youngest certainly had its advantages sometimes, she thought, reminding herself to, from now on, make Jane's life easier whichever way she can. The food arrived and they ate leisurely, conversation playing a large role in the meal.

They were halfway through when William arrived, dressed in a dark suit and wearing an equally formal expression.

"I hope I'm not too late," he said, giving his startled sister a quick kiss on the top of her head. An attendant materialized beside him with a chair, and as greetings were exchanged each person scooted their chair a few inches to make room for one more person at a table for four.

James had stood up straight while this was happening, assisting Georgiana with her chair before stepping forward to offer William his hand.

"I'm James, sir. Very pleased to meet you."

William shook his hand while nodding in reply, his face remaining expressionless. Once they were all again seated, a menu was handed to him and just as quickly taken away. It would take ten minutes for his food to arrive; ten minutes wherein the Bennet sisters took over the table's conversation with James and occasionally, Georgiana; which left her brother free to maintain a very attentive gaze on her.

William would have gladly kept silent for the entire meal and had thought it was perfectly fine to be doing such had his knee not received a couple of gentle nudges from the person on his right. He turned to Elizabeth and she gave him a look that seemed to say "_Try._"

"I was about to ask James what he played when you arrived," Elizabeth urged, again nudging William with her knee. He gave a slight nod in her direction and sipped at his tea, giving the young man an expectant look.

Georgiana's voice was unusually high-pitched. "I think the question should be what _doesn't_ he play."

James' cheeks pinked as he grinned shyly in reply, turning to face the other three members of the table. He chose to focus on Jane, who smiled at him encouragingly. William looked at him like he was interviewing for work at D&S Holdings, and Lizzy, who had been friendly last week when he had first met her, wore an inscrutable expression.

"My primary instrument is the violin, but I also play the cello."

"Not to mention the guitar, and the piano."

"I wouldn't consider myself as proficient as Georgiana on the piano, though," he said modestly, and it was Georgiana's turn to blush. Elizabeth sneaked a look at William, who shifted in his seat to lean forward, clasping his hands and placing his elbows on the table.

"Are you in the same year as Georgiana?"

"Yes, sir. I transferred late last year." William's eyebrow rose and James hurried to add, "From the Conservatorium in Sydney."

Georgiana seemed to have forgotten that she was in the middle of eating, her plate left untouched as she nervously watched her brother continue the conversation that was sounding more and more like a cross-examination. She caught Elizabeth's eye and gave her a pleading look.

"I've heard good things about that school," Elizabeth cut in, hoping no one - well, William - wouldn't notice her bluff. It was apparent that at this moment, Georgiana was in need of her help, and she would not be a good friend if she refused assistance. James smiled in pleasant surprise and her apprehension evaporated.

"I liked it a lot; but when an opportunity to audition for a spot here came up I had to try out. It was a dream come true, you might say."

"So you're here on full scholarship?" William's tone was even, his blue eyes intent.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sure your family must be very proud."

"Yes, they are, they gave me a good send-off," James replied, "and my sister tells me so whenever we get a chance to speak."

"Are you staying with family here?"

"No, sir, I have no family here. The scholarship allows me a good rate for board, and my part-time duties at the campus restaurant helps."

"That must not leave you with much time for other activities." William's tone, though light, made it quite obvious what he believed those 'other activities' were.

To his credit, James spoke without losing equanimity. "Yes. I've only been able to spend time with friends in school til fairly recently, when the restaurant hired another student I now share duties with."

Knowing that this statement would have William thinking about how much more free time the young man now had on his hands - Elizabeth nudged his knee with hers under the table and spoke up. "Was that how you were able to spend the afternoon with us last week?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly how I got the afternoon off."

Hearing that finally put William at ease. The boy seemed like a good sort, one without guise at least; and at this early stage that was all he needed to know. He leaned back to take a sip of his tea, but not before pushing the plate of currant scones towards James.

"This is a specialty."

Without hesitating - and with a plate of three-quarters of a sandwich still before him - James picked up a scone and slathered it with clotted cream, taking a big bite; and Georgiana's shoulders visibly sagged in relief.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"At the risk of incurring your wrath," Elizabeth began, "might I tempt you to come this way with me?" She maneuvered around racks of women's dresses, stopping at a tower of beautifully-boxed chocolates. It was the last few days of January, so naturally, possible presents for one's valentine were already on display.

William trailed after her, keeping one eye on his sister's blonde head across the way. James, armed with her shopping bags, stood as close as he could without hitting her with the packages, leaving them almost two feet apart. For once William was glad his sister had chosen to give free rein to her shopping impulses. The smile remained on his lips as he faced Elizabeth, who wore a look of amusement.

"Really, William."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she shook her head. Her whisper was conspiratorial.

"I think they're safe where they are; we _are _surrounded by people spending their Saturday in retail therapy, and there are more than enough dresses to satisfy Georgiana. They will never leave this floor."

"We should stay close by, should our-"

"Services be needed?" She smiled teasingly, and he replied with a sardonic grin.

"Should our _sisters_ need us for anything." William gestured to Jane, who hovered near Georgiana, picking up dress after dress from the rack.

"Jane will call if she needs me, and I think Gee's doing fine with James following her around like a puppy." Elizabeth said reassuringly. "He seems like a good kid."

He watched the young man wait patiently while his sister went over the clothes she had picked out with Jane. Without family to keep him company it must have been natural to look for someone he could call a friend, and he had certainly found one in Georgiana. She had an inherent sense of compassion and goodness; it would be difficult for someone to not be friends with her, even with her occasional bouts of shyness.

"So, did you come from work?" Elizabeth rifled through a rack of clothing odds and ends, stopping to pull out a scarf in forest green.

"Just a quick meeting, yes. It-it couldn't be helped," he explained sheepishly, and she raised an eyebrow. "I've almost broken the habit of working weekends."

She smiled softly at him. "Whatever brought this on, I thoroughly approve."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

William stood off to one side as his sister said her goodbyes to James, glad that they parted with little more than a brief moment of his arm around her shoulders. The young man would have been a fool to attempt anything more with him within arm's reach, he thought, and fixed a polite smile on his face as they shook hands.

"It was great to meet you, sir."

He decided to give the young man some relief. "Likewise."

The Darcys watched as James ambled down the curb, raising his hand in a wave before turning the corner. Georgiana worried her lower lip and faced her brother.

"That went well, I think."

He gave her a fond smile. "Yes, it did. He seems like a good kid."

"I think so, too," she agreed, cheeks flushing a light pink.

"That doesn't mean I completely approve _yet._" William admonished, left eyebrow rising at her rueful grin. "I know you have Elizabeth on your team, but I would appreciate more honesty in the future. You know you can tell me anything, Gee, and I would listen." His tone was reassuring, and she took hold of his arm and squeezed it tight.

"I know... and the same goes for you."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Thank you for all your kind reviews - they make my day/week/month. I intended for this to be posted earlier, and actually replied to some of you that I'd planned to do so, so I apologize for the delay. To those new to the story, welcome, and I hope you're in for the entire ride. Please leave a comment/review if you have the time, I really appreciate it.

Back to the story - spring is coming, and with it some changes. Enjoy. -DCM

* * *

**Chapter 28**

February 3

When February arrived, so did a change of weather, however slight it was. The first two weeks saw the temperatures rising, and Elizabeth was glad to see catkins appearing on the trees during her walks through the parks. By the end of February, there would be good reason to celebrate: as winter had done so, the weatherman declared spring was coming early. But first, there was the matter of her only niece's first birthday party.

Two Saturdays before the occasion, she was at her sister's house, an unwilling witness to quite the squabble between husband and wife. She was on the living room floor, sketching out the banners, Charles sitting on the couch watching television with Andrea sleeping on his chest, when Jane came in looking extremely nettled, holding up several pieces of paper. She stepped in Charles' line of vision, causing him to finally look up at her.

"Sweet-"

Jane cut him off. "I thought we had agreed to keep Andrea's party simple."

He looked confused. "Yes, we did. What's the matter?"

"Then what do you call this?" She waved the papers in front of him, and he reached out to take them.

"They're from Top Hat," he answered, the perplexed expression still on his face.

"Oh, Charles, you are hopeless. Why do we have these, and why do they say that they are handling our event on the 21st?"

"I thought you would like it. You liked how they managed our wedding. This way we have our hands free on the day of Andrea's first birthday celebration."

Elizabeth watched as her sister threw her hands up in frustration before leaving the room. Charles looked at her, a flummoxed expression on his face, and she smiled sympathetically at him before standing up to follow Jane. She found her sister sitting in the dining room, rifling through the papers. Scattered all over the table were magazine clippings of pink and yellow decorated cakes, cupcakes and flower arrangements. She sat down next to Jane and picked up a photo of a two-tier pale pink cake with white and silver bows.

"This is pretty."

Jane looked up, startled. "Yes, isn't it? I like that one best too. The bakery said they could also make the cupcakes to match."

"How many people are you expecting?"

"Around forty to fifty, I think," she replied thoughtfully, "Charles' parents fly in Monday that week."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "When we were counting last month we were at twenty."

"Well, the list grew once she started daycare." She smiled awkwardly. "She's making so many friends."

Elizabeth ducked her head to hide a grin. "Of course. I must accept that my barely-a-year-old niece has a more active social life than her aunt," she joked, and Jane burst into laughter.

"I overreacted, didn't I?"

She gave her sister an understanding look. "You're entitled to a few outbursts every once in a while. Lord knows mum had her fair share while we were growing up."

"I recall you causing quite a few of those," Jane teased, then sighed. "Charles was trying to be helpful."

"Yes. That husband of yours is never anything but. I think you've been planning too hard for something I am certain my niece will only remember through photos."

Jane closed her eyes and groaned. "And his parents are coming. And Caroline too, I think."

"See! You'll have your hands full with the guests!" She threw her hands up in triumph. "Leave the other details to... "

"Miranda. She did our wedding... "

"Miranda. And focus on celebrating. Look at it this way, there'll be far less cleanup afterwards - if any. Once Andrea's gone to bed we can drink wine til the early hours of the morning."

"You're right." She stood up abruptly. "I should go back there."

"Go, little Miss Mum."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

For the second time in two weeks, he found himself in Shoreditch. This time though, she knew that he was coming, and thankful for the weather that was getting better everyday, Richard walked the last two blocks towards Elizabeth's gallery. He pushed the heavy glass door open and was greeted by the sight of her standing by a large installation with a clipboard in hand, dressed in a tailored suit, her hair pulled back into a bun, tortoiseshell eyeglasses perched on her nose. She looked like she was ready to do some serious boardroom combat, and he told her just as much.

"You look like you've been pressed and polished for display."

She turned to him and raised a censuring eyebrow, and he backtracked, raising his palms in surrender.

"I meant you look like you're expecting someone important," Richard tried again, flashing her his most charming smile, and she blinked at him in reply, her expression turning impassive.

"I am. My superior here is coming sometime today to check on my progress. His counterpart in New York hired me, so I would like to make a favorable impression."

"Ah. If you need a testimonial, I'm a willing volunteer." He followed her down the hall, turning into another space, this time filled with sculptures of glass and metal.

"Thank you, but no." Elizabeth continued to jot down notes, moving from one piece to another; Richard following her as she moved, careful to keep out of her way. She reached the end of the exhibit and tucked the clipboard under her arm, turning to face him. "I'd like him to see the gallery's progress and judge for himself."

"Very wise," he replied sincerely, and the look on her face softened.

"Sorry. Just some butterflies," she smiled apologetically. "How may I be of service?"

"I really like the collection that was delivered last week," he began. "And I was hoping to ask you to show me something quite different from it for my office. Maybe something more stimulating, so to speak, to keep me invigorated while sitting in a chair for several hours," Richard quipped, eliciting a quick grin in reply.

"Alright. I've got a few pieces in mind. Come with me?" She walked towards her office, with Richard following not far behind.

They sat down at her desk and she pulled out a thick volume, setting it before him. He flipped it open, reading the side notes which explained each artwork carefully. "Feel free to look at the others too, though that's the only one with new work." Elizabeth placed two more catalogues beside him, looking towards the door at the sound of the entrance bell jingling. "That should be Linda. I just need to go over a few things with her, if you don't mind making yourself comfortable here. Please help yourself to some refreshment." She gestured to a corner table with a small coffee machine, cups and a tin of looseleaf tea. "Teaspoons are in the drawer."

Richard gave an appreciative smile and stood up as she left the room. His cup was almost full to the brim when he heard footsteps grow louder and he called out, taking care as he placed the cup on a saucer. "How do you take yours?"

He almost spilled his coffee all over the table when a distinctly masculine voice replied, "Black, with one sugar, please."

Standing in the doorway - looking very imposing with the set of his shoulders and the tilt of his head was his cousin, and Richard would have found him completely intimidating but for his droll tone. Coming up a few steps behind him were Elizabeth and Linda, who he assumed had arrived the same time William had. The young girl gave him a blushing smile before turning back towards the gallery, and Elizabeth smiled up at William as he moved to let her pass.

She grabbed an empty cup, placing it on the machine. "Coffee?" she called over her shoulder, gesturing for William to take a seat.

"Yes, thank you."

Beside her, Richard poured some milk into his drink, taking a sip before moving to sit opposite his cousin. He could not believe his luck; and his smile was full of sincere pleasure. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," William replied casually, reaching for the cup Elizabeth offered him.

He had forgotten how well his cousin had mastered the art of evasiveness. It had proven useful over the years; especially when dealing with, well, those he preferred not to. At this moment, Richard knew that William considered him as such. Not that he would let it discourage him - he liked a challenge, and was ready to engage. _'This could be fun.'_

"I just found myself in the neighborhood."

"So did I."

Elizabeth leaned against the corner table holding her cup in her hands, and looked from one cousin to another, lips curved upwards in amusement at the scene before her. William was doing an outstanding job of holding conversation without actually saying anything of import: a habit he resorted to when he was trying to politely discourage it. Most people on the other end would keep prattling on; Richard, on the other hand, normally articulate - seemed to study his cousin with perceptive eyes, even as he remarked casually about the improving weather. When both men raised their cups to their lips, she walked over to her chair and sat down, placing her clasped hands on the table.

"William came here for the same reason you did, Richard." She fanned out the books between them. "I'd like to get started on these with Linda," she gestured to the small stack of papers on her right. "If that's doable."

"Of course-"

"Certainly-"

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, before picking up the papers and leaving the room.

Richard grasped the volume nearest him and began leafing through the pages. A glance at his cousin showed him doing the same thing, albeit in a significantly slower manner. Finding nothing of interest in his catalogue, he replaced it on the desk and reached for another one. It took him another ten minutes to finish browsing that, and another fifteen for the third when William closed his catalogue and held it out to his cousin.

"Were you looking for something specific?"

"Well, actually, yes. I was hoping to find a paintng for my - _our _- new office. I move in next week."

William's eyebrows arched. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Possibly a sketch of a landscape. Or something abstract and dramatic."

"I meant oil, pastel, acrylic or watercolor? A charcoal sketch?" He rifled through the pages of the book in his hands. "If abstract - were you thinking along the lines of a Jackson Pollock, or Franz Kline, or more a Rothko? I believe I saw one of James Brooks here for a substantial amount."

Richard did not even try to hide his astonishment. "Look at you. How do you know all this? Did you take an elective back in Cambridge?"

"No... I... I learned quite a bit about the different mediums a few years back." The reply was stilted, and Richard took notice. William returned to silence after that as he took another book in hand and began to scan it. Shrugging, he returned his attention to the remaining book on the table and picked it up, wondering at his cousin's obscure response.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

He could not help feeling a bit of satisfaction when, having been asked by his cousin to lunch, Elizabeth politely refused without hesitation. Richard, unused to hearing no from a woman (he supposed), then declared that he would give her a ring sometime within the next few days when he had decided on which piece he wanted to purchase.

As per her instructions, William remained seated as Elizabeth walked his cousin to the gallery's entrance. He glanced at his watch - _it was still too early for lunch_,_ what had Richard been thinking_ - and took note of how he had little less than an hour before he was needed at the office.

"He's thinking about the Brooks. I suspect you had a hand in that," Her eyebrow rose as she sat back down behind her desk. He returned her smile.

"I suppose my taste hasn't changed," William replied, returning his gaze to the opened volume on his lap. Elizabeth felt her face warm - _for whatever reason_, she scolded herself - and she immediately stood back up, placing her empty coffee cup on the corner table, closing her eyes briefly. She turned back to look at him and watched him study the album intently. She waited for him to finish browsing and place the book back on the desk before speaking again.

"There's a place down the street... it's not much to look at and there's almost nowhere to sit but they have the best roast beef sandwiches, if you like that type of thing," she rambled, adding, "And if you have the time to spare."

"Sounds like a plan."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I have, over the past weeks, reread this story from Chapter One, and have found some embarrassing errors. I am rightfully ashamed and promise that the previous chapters shall be again proofread and re-uploaded properly. Thank you for leaving your thoughts with me as you read each installment, I am very grateful for readers like you who take the time to comment. Chapter 30 should be posted by next week; meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this one. -DCM**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

February 4

The place was not as crowded as she expected. At ten-fourty on a Wednesday, Morgan's had a few patrons inside: an elderly man sat on a stool with the paper and his coffee, several were scattered around the small tables enjoying their food, and a few more stood in line, waiting to place their order. Most of the people were casually dressed, and Elizabeth gave her and her companion a once-over in the large mirror situated by the entrance.

"I think we're underdressed." His tone was deadpan, and William watched as her reflection flashed him a brilliant smile. He saw his own replying with a grin.

"I usually get a sandwich to take back to the office," she admitted, "but since the weather's lovely today I thought maybe one of the tables outside? Unless you prefer to eat while walking back, waiting for our food may take longer than I anticipated." She bit her lower lip apprehensively.

"I've got time," he reassured her as they approached the counter. She was still deciding whether to get some fruit or a brownie when he handed the cashier payment, asking her to give them both. A look of slight indignation crossed her face and he raised his eyebrows, taking the number that was handed to them.

"I won't be able to finish both," she insisted, "and do let me pay for lunch." She followed him outside, where he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit.

"I'll have whatever you won't," William eased her chair forward towards the table and she twisted in her seat to see his face. "And how about I take care of today; next time it's your turn." He sat down in front of her and held her gaze as Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth twice, finally ducking her head as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Alright," she said softly.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

It turned out, somewhere halfway through their lunch, that William_ had_ particular reason to talk about their next meal together. D&S Industries had acquired a new property about twelve blocks away from her gallery, with the intention of turning it into a satellite of their main office in central London. The renovations were ninety-percent finished, and the employees were moving in this week.

She chewed on her sandwich and chided herself for having jumped to _that_ conclusion. He seemed to enjoy her company, yes; but had he actually gone beyond gentlemanly acquiescence? It had been she who brought up lunch; and William being - _William_, it was only natural for him to want to repay the favour.

Elizabeth laughed softly as he finished the amusing story involving the previous day at the office, feeling an odd sense of relief.

"This _is_ good," he remarked, giving the sandwich he held an approving look. "But not quite Tom Bennet's famous roast beef."

She smiled at him in amused surprise. "That was years ago. You still remember?"

"Of course. That was an unforgettable night." He reached for his drink and took a sip while Elizabeth pondered what other things he remembered from that Christmas dinner five years past. He continued eating, seemingly unaffected, and she gave him a polite smile before again focusing on her lunch.

"So you're," she peeled the paper off the brownie, breaking the bar in half and placing a piece on his napkin, "Going to be in this neighbourhood more often, given your new location?"

He picked up the sweet and gave her a quick glance. "Once, twice a week, more likely; unless absolutely necessary."

"Of course," she replied. He was a very important man, with many responsibilities; and Elizabeth was well aware of that. He had probably not planned on a lengthy lunch today, but was too polite to refuse her invitation. She popped the last bit of brownie into her mouth and motioned for him to take the unopened container of sliced fruit. "Take that with you. I usually get the grilled chicken, no dessert; so today was a bit of guilty pleasure for me."

William nodded, lips curved in a warm smile. "Likewise."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

After walking Elizabeth back to the gallery and then promising to again have lunch in two days' time, William got in his car and made his way to D&S's new building. He pulled into the basement and into his parking slot, then strolled through the sliding doors, moving through the long hallway. He raised a hand in greeting as he passed the painters finishing up the main entrance and caught sight of Richard on the floor of his office - one that adjoined his own. Cross-legged, his cousin sat on the carpet, digging into a large takeout container balanced on his lap. The scent of chili and spice filled the air.

"Curry?"

Richard looked up at the sound of his voice. "Will! I just started," he said, "and there's enough for two. Unless you have more food inside that bag."

He blinked, as if only now noticing the brown paper bag he held. "Sure," he answered, taking out the clear plastic container filled with fruit and handing it to Richard, who raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Is this some new diet Georgiana is forcing on you?"

"No, I already had a sandwich. And a brownie."

He let out a bark of laughter. "And you leave the fruit for me. Thank you."

William walked around the room as Richard resumed eating. "This wall would do well for the Brooks. The dimensions of the particular piece you saw fit the space accordingly. And you do have a sufficient decorating allowance that will enable the purchase."

"I'm thinking about it, yes."

He nodded and turned to face his cousin, leaning against the wall.

"Wait a minute. Where'd you get lunch?"

"This place called Morgan's. I passed it on the way here." That was the truth, as he _had_ driven by the shop after leaving the gallery.

"Was it good?"

"Yes."

"For getting me this," he gestured to the fruit salad, "you owe me a huge sandwich - preferably one with gravy. Next week, when we get the furniture in. My arse will be ridiculously happy to sit on something much more yielding."

A ghost of a smile appeared on William's face. "Who told you to have lunch in an office with no chairs?"

"Seemed less pathetic than eating alone in a restaurant full of people," he shrugged.

He studied his cousin as he ate. One would think a celebrated bachelor such as Richard - experienced, worldly and perpetually affable - should have no trouble finding someone to share a meal with, wherever he was. Today, though, his charms had failed to work on Elizabeth; and save his initial expression of petulance, the refusal had not seemed to bother him.

William told himself that the rush of warmth he had felt upon her invitation - so soon after Richard's rebuff - had been a natural reaction. Given their history, he felt that it was only right for him to feel that way. He was, at times, competitive to a fault; and in this instance he acknowledged it. Call it male pride, he supposed.

"The furniture arrives over the weekend."

"I don't have to be here, right?"

"Adrienne is free to meet with us tomorrow in Kensington to finalise the details."

Richard gave him a sideways glance. "Is she in the area? Where is she staying?"

"She asked to be put up in The Fifty Four."

"Is she staying over the weekend?"

William grinned knowingly. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He reached into his pocket for his mobile and pressed a few keys. An insistent beeping sound came from Richard's pants. "That's her number."

"Contrary to what you may think, I do _not _still carry a torch for her. I just want to catch up."

"Ah yes, only natural, I suppose." He smirked, and Richard gave him a pointed look as he set aside the empty curry container and picked up the bowl of fruit. He popped off the lid and selected an apple slice.

"Wait a minute. I seem to recall leaving you behind in Shoreditch. Were you able to make a decision about anything?"

A pause. "I think so."

"Would it have to meet her approval?"

"Elizabeth's?"

It was Richard's turn to smirk. "No, Adrienne. Our interior designer."

He straightened up from his position on the wall and took a few steps towards the corner window, peering out of it. "I don't see why."

Richard gave him an appraising glance and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his trousers. "Well, thank you for dessert. I've got a meeting with Davis and I cannot be late. I'll see you back in Kensington after?" He waited by the doorway as William turned to face him and nodded.

"I'll be heading back soon myself."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Elizabeth waved to the chauffeured car as it rolled away from the gallery. Mr. Peter Hunt, senior partner of Presley-Scott Galleries, was as lovely as a boss could be. Amelia Martinez had told her he was an old-fashioned, reserved man; thankfully, she had had more experience with men who fit that description. Mr. Hunt looked to be a few years younger than her own father, with slight touches of grey on his temples, round-rimmed glasses perched on his short straight nose. He looked like one of her art professors from school, she thought absently.

The initial introduction had been quite formal; afterwards, taking him around the gallery had been much easier. He was relatively silent for most of the tour, pausing every now and then to share his thoughts about her work to date. His last visit to the gallery had been while her former contemporary was in charge; and though it was too early to tell if he thought her a good addition to the company, she felt the sincerity of his compliments.

They shared a cup of tea in her office, and she quickly noticed how he favoured - among all the biscuits on the plate - the ones covered in chocolate. It wouldn't hurt, she thought, to have that particular kind on hand in her office at all times, just in case. She made a mental note to pass by the grocer's on the way home, just as he stood up (having finished their conversation, and the last biscuit, she noted with some amusement) and prepared to leave.

Alone once again, she sat down in her chair to look over the small bundle of envelopes he had left with her, bound by a thick piece of elastic. A brief glance at the clock that read five-fifteen in the afternoon pushed her to work diligently; with the intention of reading all the gallery's correspondence before she went home that evening.

She finished around an hour later, filing the papers into two separate piles: one requiring replies by tomorrow and the other for those that could stand to wait a few days. Underneath the discarded envelopes was a sheet of paper with familiar handwriting and she picked it up, unconsciously biting her lower lip as she read the notes and leaned back in her chair. Elizabeth thought of the man who had written it, feeling a slight yet familiar apprehension as her face warmed.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Finally, Chapter 30. I thank you all for being so patient and for taking the time to leave me comments and reviews. I have not forgotten this story, and find time to write when I can, but real life does get in the way sometimes (as much as I want to stay in this JA world :)). The next chapter is halfway done and I promise to have it up within the next couple of weeks. Please enjoy, and leave me a note with your thoughts. -DCM**_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

February 7

Jane pushed the buzzer three times in quick succession, smiling as she remembered the "code" from their years in university. Charles stood behind her, their daughter in his arms, wearing a light knit hat that kept her ears hidden from the cold.

'_Closer and closer to spring,'_ she thought. During the day when the sun was out, one could almost be fooled into spring, however the nights still got quite chilly, though recently they were more crisp than frosty.

"Is that you, my dear sister?" The teasing tone was clear even in Elizabeth's tinny speaker voice.

"I know we're early! We're here to help."

"Come on up."

They climbed the single flight of stairs, and she pushed the door open. Charles and Andrea settled on the cozy couch in the living room; Jane heading straight to the small space that was the flat's kitchen. A pot of what looked like gravy simmered on the stovetop; and she settled for giving her sister's bottom a pat in greeting, as Elizabeth's head proved inaccessible at the moment, bent in half as she was as she poked at something in the oven.

"Almost done?" she asked as Elizabeth shut the door and straightened up, cheeks flushed pink from the heat.

"Another ten minutes for the chicken. The vegetables another five, I think," she replied, placing her hands on her waist and giving her back a little stretch, before pulling Jane in for a quick embrace. She caught sight of the bunch of white calla lilies and freesias wrapped in brown paper on one of the dining chairs.

"Thank you for bringing me flowers."

"They aren't for you, they're for the table." The playful smile on her sister's face did not match the stern tone, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, grinning. "Come on, I'll finish up here so you can go take a shower."

Jane took no time arranging the vases on the table; and Elizabeth stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in a long-sleeved knit dress in navy, brushing her hair and pulling it into a high ponytail. Charles stood up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek, placing a finger on his lips and nodding in his daughter's direction. Andrea slept quietly on her stomach in the small travel cot that they had brought, her hands balled into fists at either side of her head.

"If that little one gets any more beauty rest she will outshine the sun."

Charles chuckled and smiled proudly. "It's a good thing she can't understand you yet. The way she gets compliments... I dread the day she becomes aware of her looks and only hope she handles it the way you and Jane do."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for including me in that compliment, dear brother. I do think, however, that you would dread more the day young boys become aware of it."

He made a face and she laughed out loud.

"It'll be quite some time before that day comes, Charles, you are worrying too far in advance."

"If I had a choice, at least twenty years from now."

"Fat chance. Jane was fending off admirers by the time she turned eight," she called over her shoulder, giggling at the expression on her brother-in-law's face. Jane gave her a curious look, which she replied to with an innocent smile. She swept her hand, gesturing at the table. "This looks wonderful, Jane. I should hire you for when I get married."

Blue eyes grew large and round. "Did you meet someone? Is this person coming tonight? Is that why we're here?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Have you been drinking?" She peered at her sister. "Or did you not take your meds today?"

"Stop it, Lizzy!"

"And _stop it, _Jane. I swear, you are turning into our mother. I feel partly to blame, if my absence the last four years forced you into her company more often than usual. I'm sure family dinners were more one-sided with dad being... dad and mum being mum," she said cheekily.

"I am _not_. It's just... you never told me if you were seeing anyone seriously while you were in New York and I always wondered... "

Elizabeth adjusted the wineglasses on the table, an action that was unnecessary really, before meeting her sister's gaze. "Wondered what?"

"Whether you did and never just told me about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying you have - or had - a secret boyfriend while you were away, just that if you did, I feel like you would have chosen not to tell me about him."

She entertained the thought of teasing her sister but decided that now was not the right time; not while Jane looked at her earnestly, eyes betraying wariness. "Jane, Jane, _Jane._" Elizabeth walked up to her sister and hugged her from the side. "Tonight is a chance for me to have people over and consequently show you how my cooking skills have improved."

At Jane's skeptical look, she pressed her cheek to hers. "And no, I haven't met anyone new, nor did I do so in New York. I went on some catastrophic dates, as you well know-"

"Yes, I remember Greg, the misunderstood _artist_." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, amongst others; and as well as I know you, my match-making sister, to think of veils and dresses once I've gone on more than three dates, I wouldn't keep something like that from you."

"Really?" Jane smiled, her eyes misty, and Elizabeth laughed softly, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Yes, really. Remember how you rang me after your first date with Charles?"

"Yes."

"You are my closest confidante. No one else will do."

That seemed to appease Jane, who smiled warmly at her.

"And no, I didn't have a secret boyfriend while I was away. As nice as every guy was to me, I think I'm holding out for an English bloke."

There was the sound of a throat clearing and they both turned to see Charles standing a few feet away, with William and Georgiana right behind him, bearing a bottle of wine and a large cardboard box. The two sisters flushed and separated to greet the new arrivals, Jane far too embarrassed to give her sister an admonishing look.

"Obviously, Jane missed me this week," Elizabeth deadpanned, trying to make light of her sister's discomfiture. The Darcys smiled at this; William nodding while Georgiana handed her the bottle of wine.

"It's a bit chilled, but a few more minutes in the fridge wouldn't hurt." She stepped into the kitchen as Georgiana struck up a conversation with Jane and Charles, moving into the living area. Elizabeth placed the bottle of white wine in the refrigerator and shut the door, starting when she saw William standing less than a foot away from her. She smiled self-consciously.

"We brought dessert as well."

She arched her brows in a teasing manner. "No confidence in my pastry skills?"

William's lips quirked in a half-smile. "No, that's something yet unknown to me," he said. "It's just, I found a place that made those sweets you mentioned yesterday."

She lifted the lid off the box to take a peek. "_Sfogliatelle_*****?"

His smile grew wider. "Yes. I thought you might find them comparable to... " he trailed off, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you."

"I had one this morning. They're quite good. I've never had them before though so... "

"If you mean I should try one now, I might be tempted to keep it all for myself," her eyes sparkled. "That wouldn't make for a good hostess." They shared a smile, and she shooed him out of the tiny kitchen, telling him to go mingle while she finished preparing the food.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Twenty minutes later, the last guest of the party arrived and they sat down to dinner. The summer that Elizabeth had turned seven, Charlotte's family moved into the house next door and the three girls had become fast friends. Charlotte had only younger brothers and loved the idea of having surrogate sisters; and Jane and Elizabeth found that someone a few years older than they were translated to their parents giving them more freedom when it came to certain activities.

Elizabeth sat down at one end and Charlotte sat down to her left, next to Jane. Georgiana sat to Elizabeth's right and Charles at the other end, leaving William to sit beside his sister.

Elizabeth had strategically placed the roast chicken nearest to Charles, who gallantly began to carve, and the gravy went around the table, along with the platter of roast potatoes and vegetables. Once everyone's plate had been filled, Charles sat back down and raised his glass to toast his sister-in-law's efforts, earning words of praise from the guests.

Pleasant, lively conversation flowed steadily, with bursts of spirited laughter from the females in the group - the wine was blamed, of course; and nearing the end of the meal Andrea awoke and was brought by her father to join them. Refreshed from her nap she quickly became the center of attention and was content as such, judging by the frequency of her grins.

Andrea bounced happily on Charlotte's lap, looking to her mother and then her father as if attempting to communicate how much she was enjoying the ride. Elizabeth moved her chair back and stood up, biting back a grin when William automatically pushed his chair back to stand as well.

"No need to be so formal. I'm just going to get dessert."

"Do you need any help?" He offered, ignoring how his sister lifted her napkin to her chin to hide a smile.

"The kitchen's just behind me, thank you," she replied, taking pity on his pinked cheeks. He was so old-fashioned sometimes... that it was quite endearing.

She shook her head vigorously as if to rid herself of the thought, once she was out of sight. Dessert plates were stacked and placed on a tray next to the serving dish holding her lemon cupcakes. She turned and saw Jane behind her, carrying the used dinner plates, with Georgiana following suit.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled gratefully, and Jane placed the dishes in the sink before spotting the cardboard box on the counter, lifting the lid to take a peek.

"Oh, we brought those," Georgiana explained, "Will ordered them this morning and we picked them up on the way here. It was a nice little Italian bakery just near our house. It was quite a discovery; the place smelled heavenly. I will definitely be bringing something from there for our tours next weekend."

"That would be lovely." Elizabeth moved the cupcakes on the plate to occupy half of it and motioned for her sister to place the pastries beside them, handing her the serving tongs.

Jane gave them a curious glance. "By tours would you be referring to -"

"Your Christmas present. The weather has been very obliging these days so Gee and I thought to take advantage."

"Oh, that's nice! Do you think you could do everything in one day, though?" Finished with the task, Jane reached for the tray and began to walk back towards the party. Elizabeth followed with another tray carrying a pot of tea, some sugar cubes and milk, leaving Georgiana to follow them empty-handed.

"Possibly. I'm excited, but I'm not looking forward to all the walking," she joked, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I know. Which is why I shall map out a route that will stay close to the hop-on, hop-off stops."

Charles gave a little cheer when they returned (he was known for having a sweet tooth) and the sisters urged Georgiana to sit once more as they served dessert and tea. If dinner had been pleasant and full of animated conversation, dessert was less so; voices were softer as they lingered at the table, the mood becoming more relaxed as the hour grew late.

It was half past midnight when Charlotte stood up to say it was getting late and William and Georgiana took this as their cue as well, having noticed that Elizabeth had already tried twice to suppress a yawn - unsuccessfully, obviously. She walked them to the door with Andrea in her arms as Charles and Jane volunteered to clear the table, giving her time to say proper goodbyes to her guests.

* * *

**_*Mentioned in Chapter 9, these sweets are Italian in origin, a buttery, flaky pastry shaped like a seashell and filled with lightly sweetened ricotta cheese then dusted with confectioner's sugar._**


	31. Service Interruption

Service Interruption

First, I apologize if you all thought that a new chapter was posted. I have received a few messages asking about the status of this story and thought to say hello…

I apologize that it has been so long since my last update. RL's been on my back these days and though it's not completely taking over it's gotten to the point where a free moment is spent breathing, and not so much being inspired to write.

I have no intention of leaving this story, not when it's outlined so neatly in my battered old notebook; so rest assured, dear followers, that I will do my best to begin posting again soon.

In the meantime, I hope you are all in good health, and that life is treating you well.

DCM


	32. Chapter 31 (The Real One)

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

February 8

It was not unusual for Sundays to be this relaxed; but today seemed particularly so, by the looks of his sister lying on the couch. Her legs were splayed across the back cushions, feet pointed towards the ceiling as she thumbed through a magazine. She lifted her head upon hearing his footsteps.

"How can you read like that?"

"Like anything else," she replied, "it gets easier with practice."

William smiled wryly. "Of course. Breakfast in half an hour?" He tugged on one bare toe as he passed it, heading for the kitchen.

"I know it's your turn to make it - but how about let's go out and find some? It looks like a nice day out." She sat up properly on the sofa.

He stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to coerce me into a day of shopping?"

"No," she held up the page she was reading for him to see. "There's a new place over on Waverton which is supposed to have very good crepes. We can go a bit later, make it a brunch instead... we've got the entire day to do as we please."

He peered at the magazine. "Alright, Gee. I get to choose what we do _after_ though."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

William realised, sometime between the savoury crepe and the one topped with caramelised apples he shared with his sister, that it had to be acknowledged; and so he did, to Georgiana's delight.

"I told you so," she said in a singsong voice. The teasing, triumphant sparkle in her eyes suddenly reminded him of how years ago when she was more girl than woman, and how he would with little thought, give in to her dictates, just to see that mischievous smile. While she had been predisposed to cheerfulness as a child, losing their mother the year she had turned twelve and then their father when she was nineteen had had an undeniable effect on her general temperament. As the years went by, it became a little easier, but William felt that in order for her not to turn into him - serious, silent - she needed a little spoiling, and as someone had once shown him, playful teasing to encourage her good humour.

"Yes, you did. I should listen to you more often."

Georgiana clapped her hands in glee. "Finally you get that." Brother and sister shared a smile - hers smug, until he reached over and ruffled her crown. She giggled and he speared the last piece of apple on the plate, placing it in his mouth, leaning back in the chair as he chewed thoughtfully. "It's getting hotter outside. How about we work off some of this-" she gestured to their empty plates, "with a walk through the park?"

His mouth quirked into a grin as he signaled to a waiter for the bill. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

On the other side of town, Elizabeth spent Sunday afternoon doing some chores she had put off from the morning before because she had needed to prepare for the dinner party. For every pile of clothing she finished folding, she rewarded herself with a bite of the leftover pastry William had brought. Several piles later she had emptied the laundry basket and left only crumbs on the small plate resting on her bedside table.

As she filled the shelves in the closet with her clothes and bed linens, going through checklists of other chores in her mind and finding everything accomplished, her thoughts wandered to the first day of the workweek.

Mondays were regularly busy at the gallery, but unless there was a large delivery coming in - or going out - she and Linda often made good progress throughout a working lunch. Tomorrow would be a different story; at least for this week it would. After getting a complimentary meal last Wednesday care of William, it was to be her turn to treat him tomorrow. Which reminded her...

She ought to let him know before the day was over where they would be meeting for the noontime meal. The distance between both their workplaces was composed of several streets, alleys and blocks that housed quite a good number of locations from casual takeout shops to more formal dining establishments. She already knew where she wanted to take him; the question was, would he go for the slight change in plans?

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Brunch had turned into a day out with her brother; and though her feet were complaining by the end of it, Georgiana was very thankful. Lazy days spent doing nothing, really, especially in his company, had become increasingly rare as the years passed. He was always one to focus on productivity and while she couldn't fault him for that; she liked to remind him to take a day or two off every once in a while.

_This_ was the subject they were currently discussing as they returned home, his hands full of her purchases.

"Even _during _the workweek," she teased, pushing the front door open, and he raised his eyebrows at her, placing her shopping bags on the floor.

"There's a reason we have weekends."

"Yes, I know, but you ought to treat yourself when you get the chance to. Nothing like a little pick-me-up to get your juices flowing better," Georgiana giggled when he made a funny face. "You could afford to work half-days every now and then."

"Davis _has_ become quite competent in the last few years."

"Now that's an understatement," she laughed, and he smiled indulgently at her. However else would you describe their late father's right-hand man since, well, since they were little children? He was currently training an apprentice to fill his shoes when he retired in five years. The man's competence was not to be questioned; nor his loyalty to the Darcy family.

They settled in the living room and as William picked up the remote for the television, Georgiana collapsed on to the sofa, lying on her back with her legs hanging off of one end. His look of mock exasperation had her giggling once more.

"Why can't you sit down like a normal person?"

"I refuse to be boring and predictable."

"Of course. You young people," he tried his best to look forbidding, ending up with a mildly stern expression. He had it easier in the office, when his default mode of appearance was stoic and silent, and no one dared question him. In his sister's company his serious countenance was useless; and William was suddenly reminded of the only other person who regarded him in a similar manner. He sat next to Georgiana, staring at the flatscreen distracted by his thoughts, when his phone buzzed on the coffee table.

Georgiana tilted her head to give him a pointed look as he picked it up. "Is that work? It's Sunday; emails can wait til the morning."

"Such cheek," he murmured, patting her head affectionately as he scrolled through his emails. There were several unread messages, but he zeroed in on the newest one - from someone not in his contact list.

_Subject: Lunch, tomorrow_

_Hi,_

_How's your Sunday so far?_

_Will you mind if we had lunch outdoors tomorrow? Assuming that the weather cooperates._

_I have a place in mind, but I'm not sure if it would be too casual for your three-piece suits._

_Elizabeth_

William quickly opened up a window to reply.

_Subject: Re: Lunch, tomorrow_

_It's going quite well, thank you. Georgiana and I had lunch and she did some shopping. Having spent most of the day outdoors and upon checking the forecast for tomorrow it looks like the weather will continue to be as pleasant._

_I would have you know that my three-piece suits are resistant to dust, smudges and light grass stains._

_Let me know what time I should be at the gallery._

_William_

_Subject: Re: Re: Lunch, tomorrow_

_Molinari's is roughly halfway between your offices and the gallery. I'll see you there at noon!_

_:)_

The smile playing on his lips as he typed into the phone was intriguing, yes, and Georgiana was about to call him on it when he turned to her and asked if she wanted to go for a quick run.

"Now? After you complained about walking me around all day? I thought your feet were tired," she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You're not going to the office, are you?"

"I might loop around it, but _no_. A couple of miles will help me get rid of this energy."

"Alright. You go; I'll make us some dinner." He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, then jogged quickly up the staircase, unaware that his sister watched him with curious eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been 4 months since my last update, and this is a short chapter considering the delay. Without getting into any personal details, I'd like to assure you all who are still following this that I've gotten a lot more free time, and will be updating much more often beginning with this chapter. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who sent me messages, I really appreciate your interest in this story as well as for my well-being :) I've got some great supportive readers out there.**

**I tried my best to include their email addresses on those messages - but they wouldn't show up properly so I decided to just remove them. Sorry about that. If anyone knows how to include them so they show up, drop me a PM :) please...**

**Yes, I'm back on the horse. Hope you are well. Leave me a review if you have the time - it is, as always, much appreciated. -DCM**


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's note at end of chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

William was waiting for her when she arrived; standing tall and straight, hands in his coat pockets as he hovered outside the deli. He turned in her direction and Elizabeth grinned and raised her hand in greeting. His lips quirked into a smile as she neared.

"Hello."

"You're early."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't like being late."

"Of course," she replied, tilting her head towards the entrance. He peered through the glass windows.

"I don't think there's space in there for two more people." William then glanced at the three already-occupied tables on the pavement, looking doubtful, and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"We're eating across the way, if we can find an empty bench. Otherwise, well, I gave you fair warning."

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking on the grass which was, thankfully dry. Elizabeth stopped by a large tree, and William shrugged off his coat, spreading it on the grass.

"So those aren't the stain-resistant trousers?"

"They are," he gestured for her to sit. "I was thinking of your skirt."

She laughed out loud as his cheeks turned pink. "You know if you were someone else I would have called you out." She sat down with their bagged lunches, moving to the edge to make room for him. "Don't worry, this is machine-washable. But thank you." Elizabeth smoothed the empty space beside her and looked up at him. "Please."

He removed his suit jacket and placed it on the grass beside the coat then sat down beside her, their wrapped sandwiches and two bottles of Italian soda between them. She eyed the folded piece of what looked like very expensive grey wool.

"You put that there deliberately, didn't you?"

William's lips twitched as he twisted the two bottles open. "I don't know what you mean."

She giggled softly and handed him half of her grilled vegetable sandwich. "Alright. How was your morning?"

"We're in the last stage of moving in, with Davis, my assistant, overseeing everything from the furniture deliveries to the cleaning that's been going on since this morning. I have to confess I didn't have much to do today."

"But of course you came in; you never take a day off."

He gave her a sideways glance. "I could. I've been trying... "

"Trying? I thought being your own boss had perks."

"It does. I left for lunch ten minutes early."

"Oooh, you rebel, you."

"And I can return when I want to."

"That doesn't mean much! You've just told me that there is nothing for you to do today at the office." Elizabeth laughed openly, shaking her head at him. He looked at her, amused. "Yes. Well, small steps." They ate quietly for a while, then he turned to her. "You are actually helping me. If I had lunch outside of the office it was usually to close or entertain a client."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you are saying... "

"That today, I am having a meal on a workday out of the office, with a companion I have no official obligation to." He took a sip of his drink. "Of which," he added, "I am hoping to derive some pleasure from."

Elizabeth raised her brows at him, brown eyes twinkling in mirth. "Eat up. Unfortunately, my lunch break has a time limit." Their eyes met and warm smiles were shared, William's own turning roguish.

"You could always say you were entertaining a client."

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

William strode into the new building, nodding to the cleaning service crew in the main hall who were in the process of packing up their equipment. It was half past two, and as the only work to be done that day in the office was just to oversee the unpacking and placement of the office furniture - something that Davis had already seen to - he really had nothing else on his plate. Matters that had to be attended to til midweek had been accomplished by him and his team last Friday, when he had left the Kensington office past ten in the evening. He turned into his office and walked around the room, giving it a once-over.

"Do you approve? Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you heard me coming down the hall."

"Yes, I do; and no, I'm afraid my thoughts were somewhere else." He leaned towards Adrienne, brushing his left, then right cheek against hers in greeting.

"I thought you were admiring my work," she winked. She gave his arm a squeeze and then looked at the sleeve curiously. "I see you spent some time outdoors."

He smiled self-consciously. "Yes, I did."

"Playing hooky?" Adrienne teased, smirking at him, eyes growing round as he coloured. "Ooh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. There is no one to tell, after all."

"I... "

"Well, I'm glad it's put you in a good mood. You should make a habit of this. I can't remember the last time I saw you this... luminous, for lack of a better word, on a workday."

William cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. "Luminous?"

She laughed. "Alright. There's a faint glow on your face; and if I were the prying kind I'd ask you who put it there. Be thankful your cousin isn't here."

He completely ignored her initial statement and glanced at his watch. "He should be here in a few minutes. We're supposed to close with you today, and we thought we would take you to dinner."

"More than enough time til then," she smiled. "Why don't we do a walk-through of all the rooms, and if everything's to your liking then I'll make my way back to the hotel." She walked out of his office and down the hallway, stopping at Richard's closed office door and turning to him with a playful smile. "Do I get to choose?"

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

For a Monday night, the restaurant was quite full - testament to both its popularity and Richard's, who had made no reservations but had easily managed to get them a table just by being friendly with the ladies at the front of the house. As they sat down he mentioned this to his cousin, who laughed in reply.

"You know you'd get the same treatment if you smiled more often. Lord knows the Darcy name has more mileage than mine."

Adrienne leaned back in her seat and watched the cousins with amusement. "I don't know how you two will manage sharing a workspace. When you are together it's like you're both juveniles instead of full-grown men."

"You're referring to him, I'm sure," William said, tone droll as he perused the menu.

"I don't know how you are four years younger than me and somehow seem _much_ older."

"It's called maturity, Richard."

"I resent that. I like to have fun - harmless fun - you should try it sometime."

She glanced at William, who was intent on ignoring Richard's teasing. "I think William had some fun today."

"At work? No surprise there, he always has fun at the office." His tone was sarcastic, but the smile on his face was without sharpness.

"No, he'd come from somewhere before we met there. Possibly a picnic. Parts of his suit were shaded green."

"A picnic?" Richard looked at his cousin, surprise on his face. "Well, I suppose the weather was nice enough for one today. I'm glad." He picked up his menu and Adrienne did the same, with the server walking over to their table soon after. Orders were placed as their drinks arrived and the table was silent for a while, with its three occupants sipping thoughtfully. William glanced around the room; Richard looked at Adrienne, who gave him a smile and a wink - and sent him coughing. His cousin raised an eyebrow as he sputtered, and she shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Wrong-" he coughed, "pipe. Unexpected." Richard wondered what had prompted that move from the woman he'd known for twenty years (and been friends with for the last ten). In all that time he had never gone beyond harmless - he was beginning to wonder if that word was appropriate - flirting, though she had only flirted back a few times, and even then brushed him off very nicely in her own honest, friendly manner. It was a dance that he had gotten used to; and he had always made the first move. On this trip of hers, he had decided that maybe it was time to grow up and stop playing around, which was why he had refrained from seeing her away from the office. He thought that having William there tonight would make certain the situation stayed amicable if not completely professional.

Having gotten his breathing in order, he took a long swallow of his water, keeping quiet as the conversation flowed freely between her and his cousin with no help from him at all. Richard Spencer, charming bachelor extraordinaire, was officially at a loss for words.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter. As always - all comments, reviews are encouraged, and welcome.**

**As I'm sure the situation is in your corner of the world - the holiday celebrations are in full swing, and everyone is busy with last-minute stuff. I'd like to wish everyone a happy holiday break, may you all get to spend it with your loved ones.**

**See you next year :) -DCM**


End file.
